Last Of Her Kind
by rtaylor23
Summary: What would happen if a completely different race joined the search for Merry and Pippin? What if the fellowship had a Dragon on their side? What if there was something different about that dragon? Revised from earlier story.
1. Meeting The Dragon

**Alright Kids, Here we go again! For those of you who've read this story before, I will say again, it is mine. I am just under a new profile. Enjoy again!**

* * *

She first saw them as she was flying over a marshland by Mordor. The first thing that caught her attention was the creature Gollum. She was flying relatively low over the marsh and could hear him talking to himself yet again. She flew by this area often because no normal human would live here and she didn't want to be seen, and unfortunately Gollum was there a lot of the time. She noticed him, usually by his awful smell or his voice echoing through the mountains. He was most assuredly crazy, and always traveled alone, but today, she smelled something else with him. No, she thought. Not something else. _Someone else. _There were two of them.

She decided she needed to have a look. She swooped in behind a bolder and shrunk her body to Gollum's size, and peered over a small cliff to see two sleeping bodies in a cave. They looked like children to her, until the thinner one rolled over and she could see his face, though his face wasn't what gave him away. It was the ring he was fingering. It gave off an odd smell. It was unfamiliar to her, yet it struck fear into her heart. She leapt away from it into the air, and with one great flap of her massive wings, she propelled herself 30 feet up. She hovered there for a second trying to decipher the odd feeling of fear she had, then it struck her.

That was the ring of power she had heard so much about. But of course she had only heard whispers throughout her travels. Also, she had heard that there was a man, an elf and a dwarf looking for these two, to help them on some kind of journey. Without even realizing what she was doing, she turned and headed for Rohan. That was the last place she heard them to be. For some reason, she knew she needed to get the message out to them that the two with the ring were alright… for now.

She flew farther than she thought she ever had on that day. As the sights and smells of Mordor disappeared behind her, and the flat land that eventually gave way to the white spires of Minas Tirith lay out in front of her, she thought about the two Hobbits. The one who carried the ring seemed small and fragile, but then again, she was a dragon who had the capacity to grow big enough to stand on her back legs and be eye level with the top level of Minas Tirith.

She rarely chose to be that big however. It was easier to blend into the sky when she was the size of a Hobbit. Being the last of her kind, she chose to draw as little attention to herself as possible. Though her kind was immortal, like many of the creatures of middle earth, the dragons had a tendency to enjoy battle, and that proved to be their downfall. Now she was the last one, and without a male that she knew of, there was no hope for the continuance of her race.

For almost 90 years now she had flown alone. She had cared for nothing and no one but herself. She had never let any of the peoples of middle earth see her, and she was sure every race had forgotten about the dragons that once roamed the land, and owned the skies. Like every race, some of them were good and others evil. It was a regular occurrence to meet in battle and fight as if they were different races, killing all who stood in their way.

By the time she had finished reminiscing, she was gliding over the huge white towers of Minas Tirith. She glanced down and with her dragon eyes she could see the Steward of Gondor looking over his kingdom. She wondered where the real heir to the throne of Gondor was. Years ago when she was nothing but a hatchling, before the ring of power came into existence, she met Isildur. Her mother, the ruler of her people, had pledged to help him and Gondor anyway she could in the coming years. Little did she know she would be helping the man who turned the One Ring loose on the world.

She snorted in anger, and let fire spray from between her teeth. It had been the early hours of the morning when she had found the Hobbits and it was almost noon before she flew over Edoras and found who she was looking for. She could hear the hard, heavy footfalls of a dwarf. The lighter, yet still human footfalls of a man, and the fleet footed darting of an elf. They were running through the trees toward Edoras. They had just crossed into the realm of Rohan, and the Dwarf had fallen pathetically far behind the other two, and the man and Elf had stopped to wait for him.

She turned on the wind and dove toward the trees and broke through the canopy creating a shaft of light. Man and Elf whirled to see what had come through the trees. The man had his hand on the hilt of his sword and the Elf had his bow strung and ready. They hadn't seen the bush she had darted into. She was waiting to see what they would do.

"Who's there?" yelled the man.

She was immediately entranced by his voice. It was rough and rocky, much like his face. There was dirt streaked across his neck and his black hair hung in tangled wet strands framing his face. The darkness of his hair contrasted oddly with the bright green of his eyes. Even in the shadow of the forest, his eyes shown with wisdom, and knowledge beyond his years. He had about a week's growth of beard which made him look even more ruggedly handsome.

"Show yourself!" he yelled.

"Perhaps it is afraid," the golden haired Elf suggested.

At that moment the Dwarf came bursting through the trees only to run into the man's back.

"What is going on?" he asked rather loudly.

"Hush Gimli," the man said sounding almost annoyed.

He glanced at the Elf and nodded once. The Elf's sharp eyes darted from the man's rugged features to the hole in the canopy to the bush she was hiding behind. He stepped forward, not disturbing anything as he walked. He knelt in front of the bush gracefully and spoke softly in elfish.

"We aren't here to hurt you. Come out."

She let her eyes roam over the soft features of the Elf as he spoke again.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. My companions are Gimli son of Gloin, and Aragorn son of Arathorn."

His eyes were patient as he waited for her response. She finally gave in and let her words enter his head.

"_My name is Mayleea."_

His face remained completely calm as the surprise of her voice in his mind came and went. The only thing that betrayed him were his blue eyes. They seemed afraid for only a second, then the corners curved up as he smiled. Mayleea shrunk her body to the size of a small child and emerged from the bushes.

"_And I am from the misty mountains."_

She smiled a toothy grin, but Aragorn and Gimli interpreted it wrong and both drew their weapons. She started to back away but Legolas put up a hand to his friends.

"She is not dangerous," he said simply.

Aragorn and Gimli glanced at one another but listened to their comrade.

"What is she?" asked Gimli stepping forward.

Mayleea growled low in her chest. She hadn't had to trust anyone for over 90 years, and a Dwarf was certainly not going to be the first one. Gimli backed away holding his ax at the ready. She mirrored his steps. She moved forward as he moved back, and with each step she grew a little bigger until her shoulders came to the top of Legolas' head, which meant her head was far above the Dwarf. Gimli and Aragorn backed away, but Legolas just looked up at her, amazement in his eyes.

"She is not dangerous," he repeated stepping forward.

He stretched out a hand that Mayleea watched carefully. She snapped at it once, but only half-heartedly. When he didn't pull it back she snorted and shook her head frustrated, but when his long fingertips gently brushed her skin, it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. His pale skin shone brightly against her ebony shoulder.

"How long have you been alone, Mayleea?" he asked quietly.

"_Too long,"_ she said letting her head fall eye level with him.

He seemed mesmerized with her body. They all were. After a few minutes she let Aragorn touch her head and eventually Gimli was even allowed to come near her. Without his ax of course. She became small again and let Legolas run his hands down her shiny side, long horns, and even her leathery wings. He playfully knocked on the hard plates on her chest and belly and measured his hands to her front feet.

After a few minutes of this Legolas and Mayleea both sensed something coming. They crouched low in unison, and Aragorn and Gimli followed their lead. They all waited for what was coming, though none of them knew what it was yet. They were in for a big surprise, or at least Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were.


	2. Behind The Scales

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Please keep in mind while reading that Elvish doesn't directly translate to English. Like the word 'IS' is not in the elvish dictionary which makes it very hard to write in Elvish, but I do my best because it is a beautiful language, and JRR Tolking did a wonderful job. Thanks for your understanding!**_

_**Words in BOLD means they are said in Elvish, and the words spoken in their minds between Mayleea and the other characters are in Italics.**_

* * *

"What is it? What do you see?" asked Aragorn at Legolas's elbow.

"The White Wizard approaches," whispered the Elf.

Mayleea had no idea what he meant, but by the looks on the other two's faces she understood the whole story. She growled in response to their growing worry. Whatever was coming through those trees was going to get a burst of flame to the face. The next few seconds happened very quickly. A blindingly white light flashed, making them temporarily unable to see. Even with bright pops of light before her eyes, Mayleea sent a jet of orange fire at the intruder, but it seems to disappear as soon as it left her mouth.

Gimli threw his ax at it which obviously did nothing.

'Stupid Dwarf' she thought. 'If fire couldn't penetrate whatever is protecting the wizard, what makes you think your glorified potato peeler could do anything?'

Before Aragorn could get his sword out, Mayleea let out a roar and dove for the light intending to find its jugular and rip it out, but a pain erupted behind the iron hard scales on her chest. She collapsed into a heap at the Wizard's feet. As she looked up into the light, he spoke.

"You are looking for two young hobbits."

Mayleea naturally assumed he was talking about the two she had seen with Gollum, but when Aragorn asked what the Wizard had done with them, she was confused. She had seen them that morning and they were fine and well. She quickly gathered there were two other hobbits that had been taken by the Uruki. She was still lying at the Wizard's feet when Aragorn yelled, "Show yourself!"

The light slowly dissipated to reveal a grandpa faced old man who looked like he should be nice, not evil, but with the light gone, Mayleea could feel the pain in her chest ease. She jumped to her feet and was about to jump at him when Legolas' voice echoed in her ears.

"Stop! He is not evil."

Mayleea shot the Elf a glare then looked back at the Wizard.

"Gandalf," whispered Aragorn in awe.

They were all dropping their weapons and walking up to him! Mayleea jumped in front of them, growing taller than Legolas. They had to be under a spell. A growl echoed low in her chest making the ground shake. The birds in the tops of the trees fled in fear, and Aragorn and Gimli stopped. Legolas however, continued to move toward her until his warm hand was on her side.

"Easy," he said looking up into her face. "**ro il 'ksh**."

She swung her head around to glare at the Wizard then back to Legolas' calm eyes. She lifted her lip showing her discomfort at letting him go near the intruder. Legolas drew his hand down her neck and came to rest on the breastplate over her heart. Immediately pictures and scenes entered her mind. They were of the White wizard and the hobbit with the ring. Then they were of the wizard leading a party Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were part of. Then Gandalf fell and there was so much pain. Mayleea felt terrible for trying to rip his throat out.

She turned her eyes to the wizard afraid to enter his mind to give her apology. She shrunk and stood before the wizard humbly dropping her head. He smiled and put a hand on her head between her horns.

"I am glad that these three have found such a loyal comrade as an Elemental."

She looked up at him confused.

"_What is an Elemental?" _Mayleea asked. _"I am a dragon."_

The wizard raised a bushy eyebrow.

"My dear you are an Elemental. You are half human."

"_I can't be," _she reasoned mostly with herself. _"Never once did I see my clan as human."_

"You wouldn't have," said the Wizard. "The knowledge of changing back and forth between human and dragon was lost long ago."

Mayleea's head was starting to spin, so she sat on the wet leafy ground. The Elf in their company looked worried as did Aragorn, but Gimli looked plainly afraid. In contrast the Wizard looked completely calm, almost happy. He knelt to meet her eyes.

"This is a good thing."

He reached out and placed a hand on her chest.

"Would you like me to show you what your other half looks like?"

His old wrinkly, yet somehow familiar face was comforting. His ice blue eyes were warm and inviting, and Mayleea was having a hard time not trusting him.

"_Yes," _she said finally.

Aragorn stepped forward.

"But Gandalf do you think this is a good idea?"

Gandalf turned sure eyes on the man and that silenced him, then turned back to Mayleea.

"I hear it is quite uncomfortable the first time you change," he warned her.

She nodded and suddenly there was a searing pain behind her scales where Gandalf's hand was. She roared and jumped back from the Wizard, but the pain got worse. Legolas and Aragorn started to move in to help, but Gandalf stopped them with a look.

She roared again as the pain got so bad it felt like her insides were being cooked. Her eyes closed inadvertently as the roar turned to an inhuman scream that subsided as soon as it had come. She curled into the fetal position as she heard someone gasp. The pain in her chest had not completely gone when she felt tears leave her eyes and was immediately confused. She shouldn't be able to feel anything so light as tears sliding down the hard plates on her face. She slowly opened her eyes but closed them at once. The sun seemed to burn.

"You will have to get used to your new eyes," said Gandalf from her left as he put a blanket around her shoulders.

She again, slowly this time, opened her eyes and it was easier to see. She noticed her new eyes made everything cloudy. She saw Aragorn and Gimli standing, looking completely surprised. Legolas was next to the Dwarf looking elated. Gandalf was on her left looking very surprised indeed.

Mayleea looked herself over. Her arms and legs were long and slender as were her delicate hands and fingers. She looked at Aragorn's hands and limbs that looked somewhat stumpy compared to hers. Another thing she noticed about herself, that she really didn't know how to feel about, was the fact she was not clothed, save for a cloak around her shoulders. She had never had the need for clothes as a dragon, but because all her companions were wearing clothes, she felt she was lacking something.

"Gandalf she's an…" Gimli seemed not able to finish his sentence, so Aragorn tried.

"She's not a… she's an…"

"**Edhel tarien**," Legolas said fondly as he crossed the mossy forest floor and knelt at her side.

Mayleea had been alive long enough to know Elvish, but she couldn't believe he had just called her an Elf Princess.

"**vedui' seler'**," (greetings sister) he said.

She knew the appropriate response was **'vedui' toror,' **" (greetings brother) but he wasn't her brother. She wasn't even an elf.

Legolas smiled, then she looked at Gandalf confused. There was nothing but surprise written across his face.

"Not in all my years have I met an Elemental that had Elf in her instead of human. I suppose there is a first for everything," he said smiling.

"I'm an Elf?" Mayleea asked surprised feeling her ears.

Legolas smiled.

"You said I would be human," she said slowly still not sure if her speech was good considering she had never spoken before.

"When we have time, I would like to look at your clan's history," Gandalf said looking thoughtful. "It seems you and probably your family before you, were a different kind of Elemental."

He smiled warmly as Legolas slid a hand under her arm and gently pulled her to her feet. They weren't easy to stand on however. She immediately fell forward, once again getting stopped by Legolas' hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him sheepishly then she looked around the circle.

Aragorn was looking respectfully at her face but the Dwarf was looking over her anatomy with open fascination. Aragorn glanced down at his comrade and pushed the Dwarf's helmet over his eyes. Mayleea glanced at Legolas who was glaring at Gimli. She smiled at the Elf and looked back at Gimli to catch Aragorn rolling his eyes. She had seen that eye roll before.

Suddenly it hit her. He was Aragorn son of Arathorn. He was heir to the throne of Gondor. He was the rightful King. He was the last man alive from the royal line. He and he alone was the man who now carried the oath she had once given to Isildur.

Without warning she took a step toward him out of Legolas' safe hold. She managed to cross the clearing without falling and came to stand in front of the ruggedly handsome ranger. She suddenly realized it was probably very uncomfortable for him to be this close to a naked woman so she turned and looked imploringly at Gandalf.

"Gandalf , how do I return to my dragon form?"

"Now that you have done it once you can change back and forth at your will. Just remember what it was like as your other form and it should be easy."

She nodded and closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of towering over a deer right before she killed it. She remembered soaring so high the humans below thought she was a gull. She remembered roaring and scaring the birds from their nests and the horses from their barns. She suddenly realized she could no longer feel the warm wind.

She opened her eyes and before she even looked at herself she knew she was back to dragon form. Everything seemed somehow clearer than through her elf eyes. She turned her eyes on her King and said, _"I knew Isildur. Before the battle of Mordor, I made an oath to his father to protect and honor him and his line from then until I died, or the last of his line was gone. I thought his line had died so I stopped looking for you but now-"_

"Gondor has not had a King in years," Aragorn said glumly.

"_It is being ruled by a Steward. The city is crumbling, it will not survive one more attack and here you are letting YOUR city fall to ruin!"_ she roared letting her rage boil over her own mind and take over his.

"Why don't you go help it then?" he asked turning from her and walking away.

She growled and grew so tall that her head touched the underside of the trees. She snaked her neck around him and laid her head in his path.

"_I did not pledge to protect the Steward. I pledged to protect the real King and his line. Isildur's trials were his own. You will not fail as King. I can feel it," _she said curling her lip up into a smile, though it looked more like she was angry because of her large pointed teeth.

Aragorn did not look impressed with her undying faith in him, but he said no more against it, so she shrunk until her eyes could be level with his. She then looked around the group. As she looked between the members of this group she remembered why she had come here in the first place.

"_I found two young Hobbits in the swamps just outside Mordor. They were accompanied by Gollum."_

They all seemed to be worried at this news. All but Gandalf. He nodded slowly and said, "I told Frodo that Gollum had a part to play in this. He must have remembered what I said."

Mayleea looked around at her companions and her eyes landed lastly on Legolas whose expression was incredibly hard to read. She soon found herself staring at his beautiful features. His blue eyes, golden hair, the tight, smooth skin over his chiseled jaw. She just wanted to touch his face to see if it was as soft as it looked. As her eyes roamed to his weapons, she made note of the Elvin made bow and quiver that were thrown loosely, yet with care over his broad shoulder. There were two long knife hilts resting against his back at easy access for him. They too no doubt were also Elvin made. She wondered absently if she would ever have anything Elvin made, since she was technically an Elf.

Legolas was clad in travel attire commonly warn by the Elves. They were foresty in color, save the grey long sleeved undershirt that all warriors put on before any form of armor. His brown tunic came next. It only reached the elbow, but just under the elbow his leather wrist guards started. They were inlayed with the silver leaves the Elves were known for. The last thing was the hard strips of leather covering his shoulders, but the warm cloak that should have gone over that, was still on one of her spine spikes.

She reached back and plucked it off. She jumped into the air and flew over to the Elf and draped it over his shoulders. She then flew to Aragorn and got small enough to land on his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged almost sending her to the ground. The rest of the group smiled and Gandalf said, "Now we ride to Edoras."

"_Will they accept me Gandalf?" _Mayleea asked stretching on Aragorn's shoulder.  
"They will," said Gandalf. "Elementals used to rule the skies all over middle earth. They are known throughout the land. All the way to the Shire."

She nodded and made herself comfortable on her King's shoulder. Aragorn still seemed uneasy that there was a hawk sized dragon on his shoulder but he followed his comrades out of the woods.

They reached two horses picketed in a shady area with long grass. Both animals smelled Mayleea immediately and pulled violently on their tethers.

She quickly entered their minds and said, "_Do not fear me. I am here to protect not destroy_."

They calmed down right away and Aragorn approached the chocolate colored one and Legolas called the appaloosa. Gandalf then walked to a hill and whistled. It was silent for a full minute then hoof beats could be heard in the distance and a shrill whinny met their ears.

A gorgeous white stallion came galloping over a hill straight for them. He stopped in front of the Wizard.

"Ahh Shadowfax," he said fondly stroking the horse's brow.

Gandalf mounted him as Legolas pulled Gimli up behind him. Aragorn's horse tossed his head impatiently as Gimli got settled. Dwarves were not accustomed to horses and therefore were terrible at staying on.

As their party started riding, Mayleea jumped into the air and flew alongside Aragorn, growing bigger just for good measure. They road for about an hour when Legolas' horse unexpectedly jumped and tossed Gimli off the back. Without even thinking, Mayleea swooped under him. He landed firmly on her back, right in front of her wing joint.

She couldn't believe this. She was letting a Dwarf ride on her back. A Dwarf! Dwarves were inherently bad with any other species than their own, and it had been a Dwarf that killed her mate so many years ago, but here she was letting one ride on her back. Even though she didn't fully trust Gimli, she could tell there was something about him that was good. He seemed to have a better heart than any she had ever met.

She laughed because he was clinging onto her spine spike so tightly. She turned her head to face him and gently plucked him off her back. She swung her head around, Gimli held gently in her teeth by the back of his cloak, and set him carefully behind Legolas on his horse. He immediately latched onto Legolas' waist making Mayleea roar with laughter. She rolled in the air making Shadowfax snort. Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf laughed too as they made their way to Edoras.

When they were about two minutes from the city gate, they detoured into a small patch of trees. Gandalf turned to Mayleea as she landed on Aragorn's shoulder.

"My dear, the King has been corrupted. The last thing he needs to see is a dragon right away."

She puffed smoke out of her nostrils, irritated, but jumped lightly to the ground. To her delight she saw that Aragorn looked almost disappointed that she had left his shoulder.

"You misunderstand dear," Gandalf said. "You must come with us, but you must be in your hum- um Elf from."

She stared at him stunned. She could hardly walk and on top of that she had no clothes. She told her worries to the Wizard, but he smiled, and said, "Gimli would you please look inside your pack?"

Gimli looked confused, but did as he was instructed. In a few seconds his eyes widened and he pulled out folded Elven fighting attire. He looked at them then to Gandalf, who was looking smugly toward Edoras smoking his pipe. Gimli looked at a loss for what to do so he handed them to the Elf sitting in front of him.

Legolas nimbly jumped from his horse's back almost making Gimli topple to the ground and put a hand on Mayleea's neck. He motioned toward a patch of bushes where the other men could not see. They walked behind them and she concentrated on the feelings she remembered from her brief time as a human, and soon she was standing on two uneasy Elf legs.

Legolas set the pile of clothes on a log next to him. He offered her a pair of pants. She had seen humans dress many times when she was in the war and she had a pretty good idea of how it was done. She slid the pants on then the tight bodice, which fit perfectly. When Legolas saw that she had everything under control with the clothes, he went to work fixing her hair. She hadn't even realized she had hair until she felt him pulling leaves and twigs out of it. His nimble fingers worked quickly doing something creative as she pulled her wrist guards on and tightened them. The soft, durable leather of her boots were comfortable against her feet. They were better than the cold ground anyway. Legolas handed her a green shirt with a perfect silver dragon winding itself around the tree of the elves on it. It was beautiful. She pulled it on and looked at Legolas. He was admiring the silver stitching.

Legolas of Mirkwood didn't talk much, but he did not have to. Everyone seemed to know what was on his mind when he wanted them to, but when he wanted to hide his thoughts, he could do so just as easily. He met her eyes and held her gaze until she turned away turning a light shade of red. He smiled.

Her eyes suddenly landed back on the log where two long, curved knives, a sword and a bow and arrow's lay. Mayleea felt her face light up as she walked toward them. She picked up the beautifully made bow and ran her hand over the raised design that ended abruptly where the grip for the hand hold was, then started again on the other side. Tiny, hand painted green leaves and vines wound their way up the arrow shafts and ended in the silver arrow head. She pulled a green cloak on before she took the arrows and slung them over her back and buckled them. Legolas showed her how to cross the long knives against her back under the arrows, and the Elven sword buckled around her waist.

"I think you are ready," he said patting her shoulder.

She nodded and they both came out from the bushes and stood in front of Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli.

"Thank you," Mayleea said. "For all of this."

Gandalf smiled and said, "Elvin attire fits you well my dear."

She returned the smile and opened her arms to show the tree and the dragon.

"The normal sign of an Elemental has a dragon and a human, but seeing as you are half Elf rather than human, I had to improvise."

"It's beautiful," Aragorn put in quietly.

Mayleea smiled at him, as Legolas walked to his horse and easily jumped on behind Gimli. He took the reins and waited, looking at Mayleea. Aragorn held out his hand and she stepped forward. He helped her put the correct foot in the stirrup, as she entered the horses' mind and asked him not to throw her off. She heard him laugh as she accustomed herself to the saddle. Aragorn swung his leg over behind her and took the reins.

"Hang on," he said in her ear.

She was sure she heard a smile in his voice as the horses took off. At first she was sure she would fall, but as soon as she got tense she felt Aragorn's arm snake around her waist. She wasn't sure how he could steer the horse with one hand but he did, and he did it well. Riding did not even come close to flying, but it was better than walking. She made a mental note to take Aragorn and Legolas flying someday.

They made it to the gates of Edoras in just under ten minutes. As soon as they entered the gate, Mayleea could tell something was not as it should be. They left their horses at the stable and walked up to the throne room. There were six guards posted at the door that stopped them and told them that they had to leave all weapons outside. Mayleea sighed heavily. She didn't want to take her new Elvish weaponry off, but she wanted to get inside.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Aragorn and Legolas smirk at each other. Once they were all weaponless, they were led inside. The throne room was dark and long and at the end was an old man. He looked like he had seen at least sixty five summers.

"This is King Théoden," Aragorn said quietly.

"King?" Mayleea asked surprised.

Aragorn nodded.

"How many summers has he seen?" she asked.

"No more than forty," Gandalf interjected. "He has been infected by a spy from Saruman. He has aged because of it."

She raised her eyebrows and scanned the room for the spy. She easily found him sitting at the King's right hand. He looked more like a reptile than a man. He suddenly stood and approached them. Mayleea let out a low growl on instinct making Legolas smile. She discovered that her growl was not quite as menacing as a human.

He came to Gandalf, but before he said much, Gandalf said," Grima, keep your forked tongue behind your teeth."  
Gandalf put the tip of his staff in Grima's face as the snake man yelled, "His staff! I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"

Immediately the guards around the room jumped into action, and Grima turned to leave as Gandalf stepped up to the King. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn easily knocked all the guards back and Mayleea jumped for Grima, though she forgot to concentrate on staying in her human form and she reverted to her dragon form.

Her orange and black skin glistened even in the dark room as she landed on Grima and pushed him to the ground. She held him down easily with one front foot on his chest. She growled, enjoying the sound coming from her dragon form. Grima, on the other hand, seemed terrified, which made her happy.

The guards stared at Mayleea for a few seconds before getting up and scurrying to the other end of the hall. Grima tried to get up, but a low growl came from deep within her chest and Gimli said, "I would advise not moving."

At that moment, Gandalf threw back his cloak and yelled, "I am Gandalf the White! Leave Théoden King in peace Saruman!"

Théoden writhed in his throne as Gandalf drew Saruman out. A young woman suddenly came sprinting through the hall. Aragorn was fast to catch her around the waist. Finally Saruman's hold on Théoden was extinguished. Théoden's face slowly changed back from a sixty year old man to a forty year old man.

Aragorn let the young woman go and she ran to Théoden and knelt at his feet.

"My King?" she asked, lightly touching his hand.

He looked up into her eyes.

"I know your face," he said touching her cheek. "Eyowen my niece."

Eyowen smiled as tears spilled from her solemn eyes.

"You have been gone for so long uncle," she said. "I was beginning to lose hope."

"How did I come back?" Théoden asked.

Eyowen glanced behind her at the white robed wizard.

"Gandalf," Théoden whispered.

Gandalf smiled at the King as he stood. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli bowed respectfully, but Théoden ushered them to stand.

"Thank you. All of you."

He looked around at their group, but stopped short when he got to Mayleea. His eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. She was suddenly afraid he would fear her. She backed away from Grima, who didn't move. Théoden slowly moved toward her. He seemed afraid she would spook. He was now close enough to touch her.


	3. What a Dragon Can Do

"An Elemental Gandalf?" Théoden breathed staring at Mayleea. "I thought they had all died years ago."

She shook her head and snorted. She thought quickly about her Elf emotions and phased back. To her surprise, all her clothes were still on her Elvin body. This she was glad of. She bowed her head respectfully but Théoden touched her shoulder.

"There is no need to bow to me. Your kin once ruled the skies and lands here. They were gracious enough to let us build and my ancestors created pacts with the Elementals who ruled what is now Rohan. You are far greater than I old one."

"Théoden King, I did not even know of my heritage until a few hours ago. I should not be treated any differently."

"It does not matter if you know what you are. All that matters is that you are our ally in the coming war."

"I am," she said.

At that, tears seemed to fill the King's eyes, as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you-"

"Mayleea," she quickly inserted.

"Thank you Mayleea."

She suddenly realized Grima was slowly making his way to the door, and seeing as she had no weapons, she jumped at him and in the air she phased back to a dragon. She landed with both front feet on either side of his head. She let a deep growl rumble from her chest as Grima yelled and cowered. She glanced back at Théoden who had just picked up his sword. She grew to the size of a large horse and picked Grima up by the back of his black robes. She dropped him in front of Théoden and nudged him closer with her nose. Théoden glanced and her then glared at Grima.

"For too long you have poisoned my mind. Too long have I been sitting idly by while Rohan turns to ruin. Now you must pay!"

He lifted his sword, but Aragorn caught his hand.

"No my lord!" he yelled. "Too much blood has been spilled on his account already."

Aragorn let go of the King's hand and backed away. Mayleea snorted her disapproval and scowled at Grima. He looked up at her and she roared. That sent him on his way.

"_What if he goes back and tells Saruman_?" she asked everyone.

The king looked afraid of her voice in his head at first, but then he smiled.

"Long have I wanted to hear an Elemental's voice in my head!" he said joyfully.

"I believe he will my dear," Gandalf said answering her question.

Mayleea didn't understand why that was ok. She could kill him in one bite and she let them all know that. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimly glanced at each other and stifled laughs. Gandalf smiled too.

"_I could," _she said tossing her head.

"We know," Gandalf said smiling. "If you will follow him and come back and tell us everything that would be much appreciated."

She was surprised Gandalf was giving her such an important mission, but excitement was coursing through her.

"_I would be honored,"_ she answered bowing her head.

"I would like to go as well, Gandalf," Legolas said stepping forward.

Mayleea turned to him and smiled.

"It is not I who will bare you," he said glancing at her.

"_It would be wonderful if you came with me!"_ Mayleea said excitement overflowing her mind.

"Good, it is settled then," said Gandalf. "Go with speed my friends."

Mayleea turned back into an Elf and bowed. At the door, their weapons were returned to them and then they walked toward the gate. Legolas turned his head slightly and looked her over. She met his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I was just wondering if your legs are strong enough to beat me to the gate."

His smile was slightly more devilish. Mayleea smiled too and without warning, broke into a run. He bounded after her. They darted around the city, in and out of buildings, not even heading for the gate anymore. Finally, out of breath, she threw herself at the ground and waited for Legolas. He appeared around a building a few seconds later.

"Tired already?" he mocked, crossing his legs and gracefully sitting next to her.

She smiled and sat up. She studied his legs then tried to do it. All she ended up doing was tying her long legs in a knot. He laughed and stood.

"You will learn many things in time, Mayleea," he said as he held out a hand.

Mayleea smiled at the way her name rolled off his tongue. It was nice, and she found herself wanting to hear it more. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Not too tired to fly with another person are you?" he asked, that mocking tone edging its way into his voice again.

She raised an eyebrow then darted away from him toward the gate. He passed her easily and was waiting at the gate when she jogged up.

"I'm sure one day you will beat me, but I have been running on these legs a lot longer than you," he said.

She phased back to a dragon in mid run and leapt into the air.

"_Well I have been flying since before you were even a thought in your father's mind,"_ she said climbing high in the sky.

Legolas' musical laugh filled her mind as she rolled and twisted her lean body easily. After a minute of playing, she swooped back down to him. She grew until his head came to her shoulder then she bent one knee and he nimbly climbed up, using the hard plate on her elbow as a foothold. He seated himself right in front of her wing joint, and placed both hands on the spike that started at the back of her neck. She turned to look at him. His eyes were wide with anticipation and she could feel an edge of fear in his mind.

"_Hang on,"_ she said flashing a smile at him.

She felt his legs tighten around her shoulders and she crouched, her body tense, but his tenser, then she sprung. Her back legs sent her thirty feet into the air. With two powerful flaps, she was two hundred feet above the ground. She felt Legolas' fear all but gone.

"_How are you?" _She asked.

"This is wonderful!" he shouted spreading his arms.

Joy spread from his mind to hers and she flew faster. His joy only increased. After about a mile, Mayleea saw a cloud of dust below them.

"_Legolas. It's Grima," _she said motioning with her head.

"He is indeed headed to Isenguard," Legolas said, a small sigh escaping him.

She snorted.

"_We should just kill him. One flick of my tail, or one arrow from you-"_

"That is not what Gandalf wants," Legolas interrupted.

She growled, annoyed at being interrupted.

"_I'm just saying,"_ she said. _"One word from the wizard and that snake would be dead."_

Mayleea felt Legolas laugh.

"Let us just see Saruman's army."

Mayleea passed Grima, who she knew saw her. After a minute or so, Isenguard's spire came out of a clump of trees. In a few seconds they were above the tower. Legolas leapt lightly from her back to the top of the tower. She grew small and landed on Legolas' shoulder.

"They are many," Legolas said as they surveyed the vast number of Uruki spread around in every direction.

"_They are many more than King Théoden has. Thousands more,"_ Mayleea said.

"But where is Saruman?" Legolas asked.

Apparently someone else wanted to know as well.

"My lord! My lord Saruman!"

It was Grima. He had gotten there faster than Mayleea would have expected. He rode through the Uruki fearlessly looking for Saruman.

"What are you doing here?" Saruman asked coming out on a balcony. Legolas and Mayleea were right above him, almost five hundred feet up.

Grima dismounted and ran inside at the bottom of the tower. Saruman looked down and yelled to the Uruki.

"Bring all your brothers. War is upon us."

He went inside and nearby Uruki started yelling orders. Legolas and the Elemental waited and watched while the Uruki broke into ranks and easily stood at attention, waiting for Saruman. It was a long moment before he emerged.

"We ride to Edoras!" he shouted.

Legolas and Mayleea glanced at each other.

"We must warn the king," Legolas said.

Mayleea growled in his ear.

"_I should show him what a dragon can do."_

"Gandalf instructed us to_-"_

"_I know what he instructed," _she hissed.

Legolas looked at her warily, but said nothing.

"_Are you going to try to stop me?"_ she asked him.

His eyes were dark as they searched hers. Finally he said, "If I did, I fear I would not come out alive."

She snorted indignantly.

"_I would not harm you."_

"But you would not listen to me."

It was not a question. Mayleea shook her head and leapt from his shoulder and grew as large as she could. She roared as she dove toward the thousands of Uruki. They all turned to see and when they did, most of them screamed and ran for cover. She pulled up at the last second and landed with a thud, crushing about 30 of them. Even as big as she could get, the Uruki came up to the middle of her leg. She hadn't anticipated their height, but she wasn't alone in her fight.

From the top of the tower, Legolas was shooting arrow after arrow into the Uruki. She wasn't sure how he had so many arrows, but she wasn't complaining. Mayleea swished her tail taking out thirty Uruki behind her. She picked one up and crushed him between her teeth. She shook her head violently trying to get rid of the acrid taste of his blood. They smelled terrible, but they tasted far worse. She turned in a complete circle, knocking back the Uruki who were coming at her with long knives and spears.

Legolas had run out of arrows and could do nothing but watch the fight unfold. He was amazed by the dragon. He had never heard of them, let alone watched one fight. Mayleea was lean and agile. She could easily dodge the Uruki and their cumbersome blades.

Suddenly, he felt a stab of pain in his ribs. He collapsed from the debilitating pain and checked his injury. He was dumbfounded when there was no blood anywhere. There wasn't even a wound. After a second he glanced over the edge of the tower at Mayleea just as she sent a jet of orange flame in front of her. He could almost hear their flesh crackling and smell the charred hair. He most definitely could hear their terrified screams.

Suddenly he felt his feet leave the ground as he flew across the top of the tower. He hit the opposite spire and landed with a thud. He looked up, carefully nursing what was sure to be a bruised rib, and Saruman met his gaze.

* * *

The Uruki in front of Mayleea were sizzling in a heap when she felt something slam into her side. She turned to see which of the Uruki dared throw themselves into her, but there was nothing there. Before she had a chance to think about it, Legolas' voice entered her mind.

"_Saruman is on the roof!"_

A roar erupted from her chest and she launched away from the ground. She pawed the air climbing higher until she rose above the tower. Legolas was standing, long swords in hand across from the Wizard, who was getting ready to do something with his staff. Acting on pure instinct, Mayleea picked Legolas up by the back of his cloak and pushed off the tower with her back feet. Saruman was too surprised to continue with his magic, and by the time he snapped out of it, she was out of his magical reach.

Only when the trees engulfed Isenguard's tower did Mayleea soar lightly to the ground. She set Legolas down and turned to look at a long knife wound on her side.

"You are injured," Legolas pointed out.

He looked almost puzzled.

"_I will heal," _she said turning to him. "_Are you injured?"_

His eyes were still on the long wound that was seeping blood.

"_Legolas," _she said.

He looked at her.

"_I am sorry. I put you in danger. I'm not used to working with others. I have never had to worry about anyone else when I make decisions."_

He stopped her.

"You are a marvelous fighter. I am glad you are our ally. Even if you need to learn how to fight with others."

He smiled.

"Come. We must get back and tell the King what we have seen. Can you make it?"

Mayleea grinned and knelt. He hopped on and she took off. Every time she beat her wings, pain ran through the length of the wound, and the blood loss was weakening her, but they eventually made it back to Edoras. Mayleea landed outside the city where Gimly and Aragorn were waiting. They both noticed the blood before she could say anything.

"What happened?" Gimly asked, worry clouding his face.

Legolas looked at her.

"_I engaged the Uruki,"_ she confessed.

"You fought them?" Aragorn asked, stunned.

She grunted.

"_There are thousands of them. Thousands more than Theoden's army. I figured I would even the odds."_

Gimli looked impressed, but the Ranger was watching her with a stern expression. She glanced at Legolas, but his expression was all but void of emotion.

"It was reckless," Aragorn said suddenly. "But impressive."

His faced softened slightly.

"Now you must let us heal you."

He walked to her side and traced the wound with his finger from her shoulder to her hip.

"That would be easier to do if you were an Elf," he said.

Mayleea sighed heavily, letting smoke roll from her nostrils, but phased back to an Elf. As soon as she had, she fell forward. Although surprised, Aragorn caught her.

"What's happening?" Gimli asked.

Neither of them answered him until it hit Legolas.

"Blood loss," he explained quickly. "As a dragon she can lose more blood before she passes out. When she turned back to an Elf, she had already lost too much."

"We must get her to Gandalf," Aragorn said picking her up.

Mayleea could feel herself being jostled around as Aragorn ran. She dimly heard the throne room doors burst open, and the last thing she felt was Aragorn's arms tighten around her.

* * *

As the darkness of the throne room was pierced by sunlight from the outside, Aragorn tightened his arms protectively around the frail Elf.

"My goodness, what happened?" Gandalf asked as Théoden cleared a table with a sweep of his arm.

Aragorn laid Mayleea down carefully.

"She engaged the Uruki at Isenguard," Legolas said helpfully. "Saruman's army is very large my lord. They have many more than you do."

"That doesn't matter now," Théoden said. "We must heal her. She is our greatest weapon in this war. Without her, none of us will survive."


	4. Wargs

_**Hello everyone!  
I own nothing but my characters.**_

Before Mayleea could open her eyes, she could hear scattered voices and feel things against her skin. She knew she was an Elf, not a dragon, because everything smelled different when she inhaled. She struggled with her eyelids for a long time before she stopped and waited until they were ready to open on their own. She drifted in and out of consciousness, never hearing an entire conversation of the people around her. She sensed people in the room even when they weren't speaking or moving. Sometimes she knew it was Legolas or Aragorn, and other times it was a human she didn't know. All of them seemed to know she would be alright, so they weren't panicked. All but Legolas. Every time she heard him speak it was in his voice. Every time he laid his hand on hers, she could feel it in the way he touched her. He was worried.

* * *

"Legolas, you heard Gandalf. She is going to be fine," Aragorn assured his distraught friend.

"But why isn't she awake yet?" Legolas asked looking up at the ranger from Mayleea's bedside.

"Gandalf said the healing would take time. Why are you so worried?" Aragorn asked seating himself in a chair next to the Elf.

Legolas looked back at Mayleea and took a breath.

"When we were at Isenguard, and she was fighting them, I was on the top of the tower watching. I was enthralled by her. The way she moves in battle is no less than beautiful."

As Legolas stopped to take a breath, Aragorn gave him a knowing half smile.

"I wasn't watching when she got hurt, but I believe I felt it."

He looked up at Aragorn who had leaned forward and folded his hands between his knees, listening intently.

"There was a searing pain, like I had been stabbed with a blade on my side, from my shoulder down to my hip. The same spot she was injured. I looked, but there was no injury to me."

His eyes held a question for Aragorn. He leaned back and thought about it for a moment.

"Is it possible?" Legolas asked.

"It is," answered Gandalf from the door.

"Gandalf," Legolas said standing and going to him. "What does it mean?"

A smile spread across Gandalf's grandpa face.

"There was an instant connection between the two of you the moment you met. Only a very strong bond could connect you in the way that you describe. Did you get hurt on the roof?"

Legolas thought back.

"Yes. Saruman threw me into one of the corners. I believe he bruised my side."

Gandalf nodded and looked at Mayleea.

"When she wakes, ask her if she felt it. That will determine how strong your bond is."

"But Gandalf, what does it mean?" Legolas asked.

Gandalf's smile grew.

"You will understand in time dear boy, in time."

Legolas was about to ask another question when Mayleea stirred. Legolas quickly returned to her bed and took her hand.

"Mayleea?"

She blinked and opened her eyes meeting his immediately. She didn't quite know what to say to the four of them.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked.

"Better," she said sitting up.

She flinched as she sat up. Aragorn saw Legolas flinch as well.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A few days," Gandalf said handing her a canteen.

She took a small drink and looked at Legolas.

"Did you tell Théoden about Saruman's armies?"

"He did indeed," Théoden said walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said swinging her legs over the bed.

"What are you doing?" Gimli asked surprised.

"We have already wasted two days," she said.

"Three days," Aragorn corrected.

"Three days. What are we going to do?"

There was a long pause.

"We ride to Helms Deep," Théoden finally answered.

She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You're going to empty the city and travel to Helms Deep when Saruman's armies are on the move? They will overtake us. You must know that."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli watched Théoden.

"You do not have to come along," Théoden said turning from the room. "You have been and are free to leave."

Mayleea shook her head.

"Can you walk?" Gandalf asked after he left.

"I believe so," she answered.

"Good. Théoden is going to need you before the day is through. Come."

Mayleea stood and with Legolas' shoulder to lean on, they made their way to the stables.

"Helms Deep," Gimli spat. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He is only doing what is best for his people," Aragorn said. "Helms Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine," Mayleea put in. "They are walking into a trap."

"She is right," Gandalf said. "They will get massacred."

He paused.

"Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him and the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn promised as Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.

"Look to my coming. At first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east."

Aragorn nodded and Shadowfax galloped past them. Legolas and Mayleea went out to help the people begin packing and moving out.

"So was Gandalf angry that I fought the Uruki?" Mayleea asked as they sat on a hill overlooking the people.

Legolas watched a young woman take a doll made of straw from a little girl and toss it back in their house, then drag the screaming child toward the gate. He kept his eyes trained on the house as he answered.

"No."

"What did he say about it?"

Legolas turned his eyes on hers and smiled softly. He studied her big brown eyes. They were curious and fearful. She blinked and cocked her head; a habit he figured she had formed as a dragon. A loose strand of ebony hair fell over her shoulder as she waited.

"Nothing," he answered. "No one did."

He thought for a moment.

"Well Gimli wouldn't stop saying how impressed he was with you."

Mayleea smiled. Suddenly there was a call to move out, and the people of the city began walking out the gate. The general mood was depressed and once in a while a wail would rise over the hills. Mayleea stood and turned to Legolas.

"Would you like to fly?" she asked with a smile.

Legolas noted her pearly white teeth. He stood and nodded.

"Are you sure you are fit to fly at all?"

Mayleea snorted.

"I was born to fly."

Legolas looked unconvinced. Mayleea rolled her eyes and concentrated on her other half. It was more difficult than she remembered it to be. She staggered a bit and fell back against the closest fence. Legolas stepped forward and took hold of her arm. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth against the pain that began in her side and radiated through the rest of her body. Finally she could no longer feel Legolas' hands on her and she opened her eyes. She was forced to blink against the sun. Finally her eyes were adjusted and she looked up at Legolas.

* * *

Legolas watched the somewhat disturbing transformation from Elf to Dragon. He was sure he would never be used to it. She was beautiful and fascinating as a dragon and as an Elf, but the transformation was anything but. And more importantly, it looked like it hurt, this time especially. Her orange, feline like eyes found his.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"_Never better,"_ she said cheerfully.

He thought he could hear the edge of pain in her voice.

"Can you fly?"

She didn't respond but jumped into the air. She came down with a hard thud. She growled and tried again, this time flapping her wings tentatively. She got up into the air and looked back at him expectantly.

"_Would you like to fly?" _she asked again.

He smiled and grabbed her front foot and hoisted himself up in front of her wing joint. On his last ride, Legolas had been so happy he was getting to fly that he hadn't taken time to notice the dragon beneath him. The first thing he noticed this time was that she had smooth skin, not scales on her back and sides. Her body was obsidian and slick to the touch. The plates on her face, neck and chest matched the color on her wings and front legs, as well as the smaller plates that went up the bony part of her wings. The long bones that held the leathery part of the wings taunt, matched the ebony of her body as did the plates on the knees and toes of her back legs. The black from her shoulders seemed to seep down into the orange and made long veins that reached almost to her toes and made the orange contrast wildly. The only other orange was the tip of her tail where there was an orange flare that Legolas assumed worked as a rudder while in the air.

The orange plates all the way along the underside of her body overlapped each other and continued up her neck and onto her bottom jaw. Her face was one hard plate with eyes set in the front under heavy brow bones. Her top jaw came to a hard point the extended past her bottom jaw, like an eagle's beak. Her nostrils were two raised bones on the end of her nose. Her horns started an inch or two behind her eyes and were about the length of one of Legolas' arms. She had black spikes that started on the crown of her head, but laid flat against one another until they reached the back of her neck where they became hard and sharp. They stopped at the back of her neck then picked up again right behind her wings.

The leathery part of her wings were a brilliant orange, reminding Legolas strikingly of fire. They were twice the length of her body each and about the same width. The leathery part was attached to the length of her body all the way down just behind her hip.

Legolas looked around her wings and noticed the lean muscle on her thigh and up over her back onto her shoulders. Her legs were long and her feet armed with massive claws. Her back feet resembled a lion's with four toes and plates up the front of her legs. The front had four toes and a thumb higher up. Every part of her was surprisingly lean. Every time Legolas thought of Dragons, he thought of them as big and cumbersome, but that was the exact opposite of Mayleea.

She seemed to know he was studying her and she turned her head.

"_Ready?" _ she asked.

He nodded and tightened his grip on her spine spike. Mayleea rose into the air above the wall and out over the parade of people. Legolas leaned over her neck and laughed, though it was lost in the thunder of wind on his ears. Mayleea flattened out and swooped down over the procession of people. Most of them had apparently never seen a dragon before, so they cowered and some even ran. Mayleea quickly entered their minds and told them all not to fear her. That coupled with the King and Aragorn telling them not to fear, they relaxed. Mayleea flew a mile or so ahead checking for the enemy.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked her.

"_Never better,"_ she answered.

She felt his doubt.

"_I am telling the truth." _

He nodded.

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

She grunted.

"_Of course."_

"When we were at Isenguard, did you feel the wizard throw me into the wall?"

Mayleea didn't speak for a minute.

"_Yes"_ she finally answered.

"I felt the pain when you got cut by the Orc blade," he said slowly, as if thinking it over.

"_You did?" _she asked surprised_. "What does that mean?"_

"Gandalf said I would understand in time," Legolas said simply.

"_Well that is a bit cryptic," _Mayleea said with a laugh.

She swooped around and looped back over the people, dropped lower through a cloud bank so she could see the ground more clearly. She scanned the people and found Aragorn riding toward the front with the king. Right in front of them was Gimli and Eyowen. She laughed.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"_Gimli is telling Eyowen about Dwarf Women."_

Legolas laughed too.

"You can hear them?"

"_Just as clearly as I can see you," _she answered.

"I wish I could see like you do," he said.

She laughed again as Gimli's horse spooked and took off sending him to the ground. Eyowen rushed to his side. There was a moment that passed between her and Aragorn.

"_I believe she is very fond of him," _Mayleea said to Legolas.

"It is quite obvious, even from here," Legolas said smiling.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He didn't understand why at first then realized it may not be his exhaustion.

"Mayleea, are you tired?"

She whipped around and cocked her head.

"_How did you know that?" _she asked.

"I felt it," he said simply.

If possible she cocked her head further to the left.

"You should rest," Legolas said. "On the ground."

She nodded and swooped down to the ground.

"_I will show you what a dragon can do another time," _Mayleea promised as she turned on the downdraft, folded her wings against her body and plummeted toward earth.

She felt Legolas' complete trust in her as she opened her wings a few feet above the people's heads. She soared out in front of the people and landed a little harder than normal. She stumbled, but caught herself as Legolas jumped off. She shrunk to her smallest size and wrapped herself around Legolas' shoulders. He grinned and waited for the crowd of people to converge on them.

"How was the flight?" Théoden asked riding up with Aragorn.

"_It took more out of me than I expected," _Mayleea confessed flexing her small claws on Legolas' shoulder.

"You should be resting," Aragorn said sternly.

"_I am now," _she said with a smile.

"Perhaps you could rest more effectively as an Elf," Legolas suggested.

"_I can't sit on your shoulder as an Elf," _Mayleea said flicking her snake like tongue between her teeth.

"We all need a rest," Théoden said turning his horse to the rest of the people. "We stop here for the night!"

The people began to scatter into family groups and set up sleeping arrangements for the night. Some began to cook, others tended to the old or sick and still others slept. Mayleea got up and leapt from the Elf's shoulder. She trotted off to the large pond fed by a stream from the mountains. She dove in and let the cool water wash the dust off. The water rushed over her streamline body as she dove to the bottom chasing a small fish. It cut back under her. She followed it easily and snapped her jaws down on it. She broke its spine instantly and came back to the surface. She crawled out on shore and lay down in the warm sun. She pulled the fish's spine out to make sure it couldn't get away, and then rested her head on a rock. She put her foot over the fish so it wouldn't be taken while she slept then let sleep take her.

* * *

The sun was dipping low over the hills when she woke up two hours later, her fish still under her foot. She stood and stretched then devoured the fish in two bites. It did little to fill her up, but she was used to living on little food. Where there was plenty of food, there tended to be plenty of men, and she always stayed away from those. She dove back into the pond and came up with two more fish. She grew to the size of a small pony and carried the still wriggling fish to where Gimli and Legolas were sitting. She dropped the bigger of the two in Gimli's lap. He gave her a huge smile.

"Well it looks like we are eating good tonight!" Gimli said happily.

"Where did you find these?" Legolas asked watching the Dwarf gleefully bashing the fish against a rock.

"_The pond. It was mostly empty of fish. I only found three."_

"Well for now, this is plenty!" Gimli said spearing the fish and holding it over the fire.

She nodded to them and trotted around until she spotted Aragorn sitting on a rock, overlooking the valley the people were in. He was cleaning his sword as she came up. He looked up meeting her eyes, then looked at the fish. She dropped it at his feet and sat back on her haunches.

"You need it more than I do," he said nodding to the sad wriggling fish.

She cocked her head.

"_Are you sure?" _she asked.

He nodded.

"You need your strength for the fight that is sure to ensue."

She couldn't argue with that and at that moment she could sense Eyowen coming closer with something that smelled awful. Mayleea lay down in front of Aragorn and used her hooked snout to tear into the fish's soft underbelly. Eyowen walked up just as Aragorn went back to cleaning his sword.

"I made some stew," she announced.

He looked up.

"It isn't much, but it's hot."

She scooped some out in a bowl and handed it to Aragorn. He put his sword down and took it from her gratefully. Apparently he couldn't smell the foul odor that Mayleea could. She stuffed her nose further into the fish, trying to block the smell.

"Thank you," Aragorn said politely.

He took the spoon she gave him and took a tentative spoonful. Mayleea watched the squishy looking substance go into his mouth. He stopped for a moment and she could tell he just about gagged. He looked up at Eyowen who seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"It's good," he choked out.

Mayleea snorted earning her a look from Aragorn.

"Really?!" Eyowen said happily.

She then began to walk away, a smile on her face. Aragorn glanced at Mayleea then offered it to her. She snorted again and shook her head. Aragorn began to pour the watery substance out, but Eyowen turned suddenly.

"My uncle told me a strange thing," she said as Aragorn pulled the stew back in front of him. "He said that you rode to war with Théngel, my grandfather, but he must be mistaken."

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Aragorn looked uncomfortable as Eyowen knelt in front of him.

"Then you must be at least sixty," she said.

Aragorn laughed and shook his head.

"Seventy?" she asked.

After a pause.

"You cannot be eighty?"

Aragorn grinned.

"Eighty seven."

'Have I really been alive that long?' Mayleea asked herself.

Eyowen stood up, her face a mixture of surprise, worry and awe.

"You are one of the Dunedín. A descendent of Numenor blessed with long life."

Aragorn nodded again.

"It was said that your race passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," Aragorn said nodding to her. "The northern kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Please eat!"

Eyowen stood awkwardly by his side while he forced himself to eat the entire bowl of stew while Mayleea looked on with a sly smile.

* * *

The light was quickly gone and Aragorn pulled out his pipe. Mayleea curled against his side and rested her head on his knee.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"_Tired," _she confessed. _"I should be fit by morning."_

"Go to sleep," Aragorn said taking a puff off his pipe.

She didn't have to be told twice. The last thing she felt was Aragorn's arm rest over her back.

* * *

The next morning came far too fast. Mayleea opened her eyes to the sound of Théoden shouting to wake everyone up. Mayleea looked up at Aragorn. He was in the same position he had been in the night before.

"_Did you sleep?" _she asked.

"No," he answered.

He seemed to be thinking.

"_Are you alright?"_

He looked down at her and smiled.

"I am," he said. "Come. We must get everyone together."

Mayleea stood and arched her back like a cat and stretched her wings out, then shook herself. She yawned, sending a small jet of fire into the sky making people around them jump and scurry away. Aragorn frowned down at her but looked away with a small smile on his face. Mayleea followed Aragorn to his horse where she landed on his shoulder. As the people began to move out, Eyowen popped out of nowhere and began walking next to Aragorn. Her appearance surprised Mayleea so much that she almost fell off Aragorn's shoulder.

"Where is she?" Eyowen asked.

Mayleea was confused as to what Eyowen was asking.

"The woman who gave you that jewel," Eyowen confirmed.

Aragorn sighed and looked away from her. Mayleea leaned over his shoulder and looked at the necklace. It was the Evenstar; the jewel of the Elves. Aragorn was quiet for a long time thinking before Mayleea gently entered his mind. The picture that flashed before her eyes was one of darkness. Aragorn was standing with a woman. A dark haired Elf with fair skin and sad eyes. They were speaking in Elvish, but Mayleea understood.

"You have a chance for another life" Aragorn spoke. "Away from war, grief and despair."

"Why are you saying this?" the Elf asked in English.

"I am mortal. You are of Elf kind. It was a dream Arwen. Nothing more."

Mayleea watched Arwen's face. Her eyes were hard and her jaw set.

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

Aragorn grabbed her hand and tried to put the shiny necklace in it, but she stopped him.

"It was a gift. Keep it."

She closed his hand around it. The last words she said were spat, but somehow still elegant. Mayleea extracted herself from his mind and looked at his face. He seemed to know she had been in his thoughts. Whether he cared or not was unknown, but at that moment Mayleea felt the need to be somewhere else. She jumped into the air without warning and climbed into the sky and soared out over the people looking for the fair haired Elf. She found him on a ridge in front of the people. She flew over and landed next to him. Just for fun she changed back to an elf. He looked worried.

"Legolas?"

He looked at her surprised. She wondered if she sounded funny as an Elf.

"What's wrong?"

He looked back out at the two riders who went to scout out in front of them. One of their horses spooked and tried to run the other way.

"Something is wrong," Legolas said squinting.

Mayleea sensed the need to be a dragon and turned back. She grew as large as she could and waited for something to happen. She didn't have to wait long. A Warg jumped off the mountain above them and took one of the riders out. Mayleea roared and charged down the hill. She hit the Warg full force knocking the rider from his back. Legolas ran after her taking the rider out while Mayleea finished the Warg. Legolas watched her in awe. She reared up, opening her mouth where Legolas saw her teeth for the first time. He was surprised to see that they folded back into her mouth like that of a snake. When she went to strike they came forward and easily embedded themselves in the Warg's throat. It screamed and thrashed and Mayleea let go of him and aimed for his jugular with the point of her beak. That silenced him. She shook the blood off her face and roared at Aragorn who had appeared on the hill.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted.

Aragorn turned and ran down the hill yelling the warning.

"WARGS!" he shouted.

Legolas and Mayleea ran to the top of a hill looking over what was sure to be a bloody battle field in a matter of seconds. Mayleea glanced at Legolas. He knew what she wanted.

"Go," he said with a nod. "And be careful."

Mayleea nodded.

"_**You**__ be careful," _she said and took off over the field.

She roared making some of the charging Wargs stop. Her mighty call echoed off the hills and mountains as she dove toward them. A jet of fire erupted from her, lighting the dead grass on fire, creating a barrier between the Wargs and Théoden's people. Some of the Orc dogs were moving too fast to stop before the flames. Legolas heard their screams as the fire caught their rancid fur. The others reared back. Legolas couldn't take his eyes off the dragon. The way she twisted her body mid flight as one of the Warg's found a way around the flames was entrancing. She folded her wings against her side and fell like a rock to earth. She opened her wings with perfect judgment to soar just above the ground. She grabbed the Warg and climbed higher than the closest mountain and let go of him. He fell back to earth, his terrible scream cut short with a crunch as he hit the ground. Legolas began to help her by shooting arrows into the crowd of Wargs, but just as he began, there were hoof beats behind him. He turned just in time to catch hold of his horses' saddle and pull himself up.

The fire died down just as Mayleea heard Théoden shout the charge. She swooped back over them and charged with them. She roared over the King's voice and sprayed a jet of fire into the air. She flapped her massive wings once and gained some altitude before the Wargs and the horses collided. There was complete chaos for a few seconds until Théoden's army managed to get their ranks together. The Warg's were far stronger than the horses, and were taking them out at the knees. Mayleea couldn't take out mass numbers of the enemy without also taking out some of the King's army. She let out a frustrated roar and landed hard crushing an Orc's scull with one smack of her foot. The Wargs seemed to know they wouldn't live long if they tried to fight her, but their riders were a little more courageous. Or idiotic as the case may be. Five riders turned their wolves toward Mayleea. She let out a deep growl, making the ground rumble. It didn't stop the Orcs from driving the Wargs forward. One leapt at her, but she saw him and reared. He bounced harmlessly off her chest plates and knocked one of his comrades over. She reared again as another Warg went for her leg. She brought her foot down on his skull while at the same time setting another on fire. She picked another one up in her mouth and shook him until he was dead and the other one smartly ran off. She glanced around and found Legolas, Gimli and Théoden, but Aragorn was missing. The other three noticed as well.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

Another call came from Gimli a minute later, but there was no answer. Mayleea was suddenly worried. She roared loudly and extended her mind out like radar. She felt Legolas, Gimli, Théoden and the army of men around her, but Aragorn was nowhere to be found. Mayleea jumped into the air and flew over the battle field to see if she could see his body when she heard Legolas talking. She turned and swooped down to him, got little and landed on his shoulder. He was kneeling next to a dead Orc. It had apparently just died. Legolas reached forward and pulled its hand up and to Mayleea's horror, he pulled out Aragorn's necklace. Mayleea extended her neck and touched it with her nose. A soft whine escaped her and she laid her head on Legolas' wrist. He put a hand on her shoulder. He stood up with her sitting on one of his arms and walked to the cliff.

"He went over," Legolas croaked to Mayleea.

She snorted, shook her head and threw herself off Legolas' arm. She folded her wings against her body and dropped down, feeling the wind pass over her streamline body. She pulled up just above the water and flew back and forth, up and down, over and over across the surface of the water, but saw no trace of Aragorn or the Warg. She followed the river downstream for a few miles then came back.

"_I cannot find him," _she said defeated, landing on Legolas' shoulder.

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden said turning to one of his men. "Leave the dead."

Mayleea and Legolas turned to Théoden in unison, both glaring. Mayleea even growled.

"Come," Théoden said, his voice authoritative, but gentle.

He put a hand on the Elf's shoulder, then with one more look over the edge, left. Legolas opened his hand and looked down at the shining jewel. Mayleea crawled down his arm and sat looking at the necklace. She wrapped her tail around his wrist and looked back up at him.

"_I need to look for him," _Mayleea said, her voice only a whisper in his mind.

Legolas nodded.

"Meet us at Helms Deep."

She nodded back and jumped from his arm.

"Wait!" he called after her.

She whipped around in the air.

"How do I… well… contact you?"

Mayleea smiled.

"_You have done it before," _she said.

"I do not remember how," he said.

"_I will teach you when I return. It is harder than you may think."_

Legolas nodded.

"Good luck."

She nodded and dropped. Legolas watched the gull sized dragon plummet toward the water below. The little orange animal opened its wings and flew across the surface of the water, following the river downstream. Legolas watched her until the river turned out of sight. He then sighed and followed Théoden and Gimli down the hill to his horse. From there they road to Helms Deep.

Mayleea searched for her King for an hour before she soared around a bend in the river and was almost grabbed by the jaws of a half dead Warg. She pulled up and ran into a rock above her. She growled against the pain then looked back at the Warg. He was clinging onto a rock with one front paw. The other was dangling uselessly in the water, blood pouring from a wound. It was growling and whining from the obvious pain it was in. Mayleea was tempted to let him die slowly, but in the end she killed him quickly and put him out of his misery. After finding the Warg she flew down the river for another four hours, not finding much. When she was just about ready to give up, she caught sight of something dark floating down the river ahead of her.


	5. Preparing for Battle

She was up too high to tell what it was, but it was indeed more than she had found in the last four hours. Not letting herself have too much hope, she dropped lower and soared back over. She let out an excited roar when she realized it was indeed Aragorn. She flew down to him, and was afraid he was dead. She grew larger and scooped him up in her front paws. She let out a jet of fire when she felt his heart beating beneath his chest. She flew up above the water a few feet and searched the surrounding area for somewhere to rest. She spotted a small inlet between two rocks and flew to it. She was far too big to fit so she put Aragorn in the shallows and got as small as she could. She dropped into the water beside him and grew to the side of a small horse and gently took hold of Aragorn's cloak. Once she had pulled him out of the water and onto a patch of soft moss she turned back into an Elf.

"Aragorn?" she said quietly as she moved the soaked hair from his face. "Aragorn, can you hear me?"

He didn't move. Mayleea glanced up toward the sky judging the time of day. She would never be able to make it to Helms Deep before nightfall, especially carrying an unconscious person, but she had to try. She looked down at Aragorn, still unconscious then back at the sky. She knelt next to Aragorn and leaned down over him. She put her lips against his ear.

"Do not fear my king. We will get to Helms Deep."

He didn't so much as flutter an eyelash, but Mayleea changed back to a dragon and picked Aragorn up in her front feet again. She held him against her plated chest carefully and looked up at the sky. She crouched letting her spring like legs gather tension before launching thirty feet into the air. She opened her wings and began flapping, but found they were too wide. Not able to flap fully, she came crashing to the ground. She growled as she pushed herself to a sitting position, still holding onto Aragorn. The whole gully where the water was, was too narrow to fly out of with how large she had to be to carry Aragorn. She set her king back on the moss and glared up at the cliff high above.

She glanced down at Aragorn then jumped to a rock twenty feet above the ground. From there she scrambled up the wall to the cliff. She sat at the top panting. It was hard to climb with all four feet free. Carrying Aragorn and trying to scale the wall would be disastrous. Smoke billowed from her nostrils as she tried to figure out how to get him out. Finally she thought she had an idea. She dropped down into the ravine and searched the bushes for a vine. After a few minutes she managed to get one that was thick enough for what she wanted. She turned back to an Elf and tied the vine securely over both his shoulders and around his waist. When she was sure it was tight she turned back into a dragon, grabbed the rope in her back foot and flew up to the top of the cliff. When she had cleared the sides, she grew large enough to carry Aragorn's weight. She took the vine in her mouth and flew up high enough for Aragorn to clear the cliff. She set him down gently and landed. She easily bit through the vine and lifted Aragorn into her front arms. She felt him stir, but he didn't awake so she took off.

The sun was going down as she banked to her left toward Helms Deep. As she came over a hill, she was met head on with the army of Orc soldiers headed to Helms Deep. She pulled up, but not in time to stay hidden from them. They saw her, that she was sure of, but other than look very surprised, they did nothing to attack her. She wrestled for a moment with the idea of attacking them, but their numbers far exceeded any she could fight on her own, especially with Aragorn unconscious in her arms. She let out a frustrated burst of fire and continued ahead of them to Helms Deep. The sun was gone behind the mountain and she was very tired, but Mayleea decided to fly through the night to get as far ahead of the Orcs as she could. Finally as noon was approaching the next day, she rounded a mountain and could see the hill in the middle of the valley that looked over Helms Deep. She kept low to the ground, using its lack of wind resistance to go faster. She soared up and over the hill just as Aragorn awoke. She felt his heart rate quicken so she entered his mind.

"_You are safe my king," _she assured him.

She landed on the top of the hill and set him down gently.

"Mayleea?" he said rubbing his forehead. "What happened?"

"_You went over the cliff. I followed the river until I found you. We are now at Helms Deep."_

Aragorn sat up and looked around.

"_Well almost," _Mayleea said with a smile.

"You carried me all the way here?" he asked looking back at her.

"_Of course," _she said. _"Come, we must get to Théoden and warn him of the size of the army that is on its way."_

"You saw it?"

She nodded as she knelt so he could get on. He shook his head trying to clear it.

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yes," he assured her and stepped up on her front foot.

She lifted her foot, giving him a boost. He secured his legs around her shoulders and held onto her spine spike. Mayleea could feel his fatigue and worried he might fall from her back.

"_You are sure you are alright?" _she asked.

He laughed lightly.

"Yes. I will be alright. Just get us to Helms Deep."

"_Gladly," _she said with a grin.

She took off and in just a few minutes she landed on the elevated walkway up to the wall. Aragorn slid off and Mayleea turned back into an Elf and together they entered the stronghold. They walked through crowds of people easily. The people of Rohan parted for them instantly. Aragorn led the way up to the inner most part of Helms Deep where Gimli could be heard shouting.

"Where is he? Where is he?! Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!"

He burst through the crowd right in front of them.

"You are the luckiest and the most reckless man I ever knew!"

Gimli fell into Aragorn's arms.

"Bless you laddie!"

Mayleea smirked over the Dwarf's head at Aragorn who gave Gimli a moment then pushed him away.

"Gimli, where is the king?"

Gimli nodded into the inner court. Aragorn nodded and left him. Mayleea followed with a smile and a pat on the Dwarf's shoulder. He caught her arm. She was not used to the touch of a Dwarf so she bristled and turned, ready to literally bite his hand off.

"You did well my lady," he said patting her hand.

She blinked feeling ashamed she had thought ill of the Dwarf.

"Thank you," she said smiling softly then turning and following her king.

Mayleea caught up to Aragorn as he was greeting Legolas. The Elf held up the jeweled necklace and put it in his friend's hand. Mayleea came to a stop behind Aragorn and watched his reaction to the necklace. He looked up and thanked Legolas who smiled and nodded. Mayleea suddenly felt someone watching her. She turned and surveyed the area and quickly found the source of her feeling. Eyowen was peeking out from behind a rock arch. There were tears in her already watery eyes. Mayleea rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the two men. Aragorn was already going around Legolas to where the King was, leaving the Elf to grin at Mayleea.

"You roll your eyes at her?"

Mayleea grinned and moved closer to Legolas so she wouldn't have to talk as loud.

"I find her rather pathetic and childish," she said quietly.

Legolas laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. He inclined his head and let his forehead rest against hers.

"I am glad you are alright. I was worried."

Mayleea smiled and put her hand on the back of his neck.

"There was no need to worry, but thank you for your concern."

Legolas grinned and looked up into her eyes. She blinked, suddenly feeling how close they were. She leaned away.

"Come. We have much to tell the king."

He nodded, though he was reluctant to let go of her shoulder. They followed Aragorn into the throne room. Mayleea then proceeded to tell everyone just what she had seen.

"Great hosts you say?" Théoden asked after she had told him.

"All of Isenguard is emptied," she confirmed as she leaned heavily against a pillar.

A sudden wave of exhaustion crushed her.

"How many?" Théoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand," Théoden breathed turning to face them.

"It is an army bread for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men."

"They'll be here by nightfall," Aragorn said, his blue eyes urgent.

"Let them come," Théoden growled.

He left the throne room and Aragorn, Legolas and Mayleea followed. They walked through the streets, through the crowds of people. Mayleea was already exhausted from flying all night, and it made her ill to see all the people. The old, the sick and the dying, sitting in the streets waiting for something to happen. As they walked, Théoden spoke orders to his second.

"I want all men and strong lads, able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Mayleea followed Théoden out of the gate, passed soldiers who were nailing long pieces of wood to the gate.

"_Like that would do anything," _Mayleea thought to herself.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Horneburge."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli said leaning on his ax. "These are Uruki. Their armor is thick, their shields broad."

Théoden advanced on Gimli making the Dwarf have to look up to see his face. Mayleea bristled. She didn't like the way the King was acting about any of this.

"I have fought many a war master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," he spat then walked past him back into the city.

Legolas, Mayleea and Aragorn followed.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," Théoden assured them. "Saruman's armies will pillage and burn. Crops can be resown. Homes, rebuilt, but behind these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villages, they come to destroy its people. Down to the last child," Aragorn said.

He sounded exasperated. When Théoden ignored him and kept walking, Mayleea spoke up.

"King Théoden, I have been alive long enough to know that no one would send that kind of force if they didn't know for sure they would at least have a chance of winning. They have to have something planned. Something we could never see coming."

He turned and got very close to their faces.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread."

He paused.

"If this is to be our end, then I would have us make _such _an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders my Lord!" Aragorn tried again. "You must call for aid."

Théoden turned.

"And who would come? Elves? Dwarves? Dragons? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Mayleea hissed, sensing Aragon was going to say the same.

"Gondor?!" Théoden growled advancing on her.

Legolas uncrossed his arms and stood a little taller.

"Where was Gondor when the west fall fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon –" but he cut himself off and took a breath. "No my lady. We are alone."

He watched her eyes for a moment then walked away.

"He has no idea what he's doing," Mayleea growled looking after him.

"He is trying to protect his people. That is all we can ask for," Aragorn said calmly.

"No," Mayleea said turning flaming eyes on him. "No, the people who put their lives on the line for him have the right to ask for a lot more."

Aragorn regarded her with thoughtful eyes. She growled and leapt off the wall, changing back to a dragon and flying up to the top of the mountain, far from any of them. Legolas watched her go. She was large and easy to see on the far cliff. She landed with a crash and a roar. He could see her form pacing back and forth, now and then shooting jets of fire into the sky. She roared and flapped her wings wildly and stomped her feet sending large rocks falling. He watched in awe as she ripped out a tree with her jaws and tossed it in the air and with the accuracy of a sharpshooter, lit it on fire while it was in the air. The flaming foliage fell down past the cliff and continued burning on the ground. Finally she growled and flew back to where Legolas was waiting. He smiled as she changed back to an Elf and followed him down to where people were being ushered into the caves.

"What?" she asked glancing at Legolas out of the corner of her eye.

He just glanced down at the burning tree. Mayleea shrugged.

"Better than taking out my anger on the King."

Legolas raised his eyebrows and smiled. By then they had caught up to Aragorn.

"We will place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn you must rest," Legolas said pressing through the crowd.

Aragorn ignored him.

"You're no good to us half alive."

He turned to talk to the Elf when a voice Mayleea had come to despise rose above the din of the people.

"My lord! My Lord Aragorn!"

They turned and spotted the golden haired woman rushing toward them. Legolas hung back helping people into the caves while Mayleea stood a little closer to Aragorn.

"I am to be sent into the caves with the woman and children," she fumed.

"_Thank god," _Mayleea thought.

Legolas smirked at her.

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn said, trying to keep her calm with his attitude.

"To mind the children! To find food and bedding when the men return! What renown is there in that?" she practically shouted.

"My lady," Aragorn began. "A time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in their last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," she practically begged.

"It is not in my power to command it," Aragorn said turning his back on her.

Mayleea could tell he was losing patience.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she shouted making Aragorn turn back. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!" She paused and looked pointedly at Mayleea. "Because they love you."

Aragorn sighed and looked down. She realized her mistake instantly.

"I'm sorry," she said then fled back he way she had come from.

Mayleea watched her go then her attention was drawn to the soldiers standing at the entrance to the caves stopping any boys old enough to talk and pulling them from their families. She frowned and stormed to the nearest soldier who had just roughly ripped a young boy from his mother and was shoving her, kicking and screaming toward the cave. Mayleea grabbed the soldier by the arm and yanked him away. She spun him around and threw him against the wall.

"What are you doing," she asked harshly.

"Getting all able bodies to assist in the defense of this city," he said pushing her back.

She was forced back a few feet, but she was back and had him pinned against the wall within seconds.

"It's… it's the king's orders," he stammered.

"I don't care. He has barley seen eight summers. You put him in this fight, he won't see anymore Not. Him."

The soldier forced his elbow between her and him and shoved her off. Mayleea went to jump at him and pin him to the ground rather than the wall, but Legolas caught her.

"Leave," Aragorn told the soldier. "Now."

He frowned at Mayleea, who was only being held back by Legolas' arm around her waist and Gimli's hold on her arm.

"Go!" Legolas shouted. "Before you don't have limbs."

"Yes run! Just make sure you don't run away when the Uruki show up!" Mayleea growled trying to pull free of Legolas.

The soldier rounded on her, but Aragorn got between them and placed a hand on his chest, and the other on the hilt of his sword. The soldier looked around Aragorn.

"_You _are one to talk about running. What has your race ever done for anyone besides hide? Where have you been for a hundred generations? HIDING!"

"WHAT?!" she shouted. "My kind ruled this land before your father's father was even a thought!"

"Do not pretend you care for us! You did not even know of your parentage until a few days ago! What do you know about –"

"That is enough!" Aragorn shouted over him. "You have better things to do than argue with a creature that is older and smarter than you will ever be. Leave!"

With a push from Aragorn, he went on his way. Aragorn turned to Mayleea.

"Come. We have things we must do."

She sighed and Legolas let her go, though she found herself wishing she could stay in his embrace. They made their way to the make shift armory where the soldiers were handing out weapons. Aragorn looked over a sword and tossed it back, disgusted.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said, concern flooding his voice.

"Or too few," Legolas said.

Mayleea leaned gently into his shoulder. He instinctively pulled his shoulder back so she would be closer to him.

"Look at them," Mayleea said weakly.

"They are frightened," Legolas said pulling away from Mayleea and beginning to pace. "You can see it in their eyes."

The whole room stopped talking and began listening to him. He turned back to Aragorn and spoke in Elvish.

"And why shouldn't they be? Three hundred against ten thousand?"

"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras," Aragorn tried.

"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight," Legolas said. "They are all going to die!"

Aragorn and Mayleea were the only ones in the room that understood what Legolas said, but Aragorn made it clear when he answered in English.

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

The two glared at each other for a moment until Aragorn turned and stormed out. Legolas tried to follow, but Gimli held his arm.

"Let him go lad."

Legolas clenched his jaw and Mayleea tentatively leaned into his side. He looked at her and forced a smile.

"Come," she said to him. "You and I both deserve a rest."

Legolas nodded. She led him outside where the sun was getting low in the sky. She changed into a dragon and offered him her front foot. He smiled genuinely at her and swung up onto her back. They soared up and away from the crowded streets below. Mayleea dropped onto the top of the cliff. Legolas jumped to the ground and Mayleea stretched and shook.

"_We could get away from this you know. Just fly over the cliff and disappear. You, me, Aragorn and even Gimli."_

"You could carry all of us?" he asked skeptically.

She snorted.

"_What do you think I am, a horse?"_

He laughed.

"We can't just leave, but I suspect you already know that," Legolas said running a hand over his face.

She nodded.

"_I did."_

She turned her golden eyes on him.

"_Do you honestly think everyone is going to die?" _she asked.

"Yes," Legolas answered quickly.

Mayleea flicked the end of her tail and searched his face.

"_Then we must do something about it."_

"Like what?" he asked.

"_We must keep them alive at all costs," _she said, determined.

Legolas laughed and earned a snort from her.

"There are 300 of them," Legolas reminded her. "Some will die."

Mayleea growled and Legolas crossed the space between them. He put a hand on her black shoulder.

"We will do all we can, but we need rest."

Mayleea agreed with a nod and stretched out on the rocky earth. Legolas leaned back against her side using her shoulder as a pillow. She made a purring sort of noise, curled her neck around and laid her big head on the Elf's lap. He smiled and had the intense urge to pet her like an animal. It was hard to remember she was an Elf half the time. He didn't have time to meditate on this however because sleep soon took them both.

* * *

It was after nightfall when Mayleea woke with a start. Legolas was still asleep, but she could sense the armies of Isengard very close. She entered her comrade's mind gently.

"_Legolas, we must go."_

He woke with a start and jumped up. There was little to be said between them as she got up and Legolas jumped on. They flew back to a city preparing for battle. Mayleea circled the city until she found Aragorn. He was walking into one of the caves, Mayleea assumed to get ready. She landed and turned back into an Elf. They followed their King, and Legolas picked up his sword from where it lay behind him. When he went to find it, Legolas held it out to him. Aragorn smiled and took it as Legolas began his apology.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn shook his head and extended a hand to the Elf.

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas," he said in Elvish.

Mayleea smiled just as Gimli walked in holding his chain mail in a pile.

"It's about time I got this adjusted," he said dropping it.

It was far too long and Mayleea snorted. Legolas and Aragorn grinned at each other.

"It looks good on you," Mayleea said crossing her arms.

There was no doubt in Mayleea's mind that Gimli would have responded if given the chance, but a horn sounded outside. They all looked up at the door.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas said and hurried upstairs.

The other three followed. They ran out onto the landing where the King and soldiers were. The second Mayleea saw the hooded figures with their golden hair and long bows, she knew exactly who they were. Haldir of Lorian. Mayleea had known him all her life, but never as an Elf.

Aragorn greeted him with a hug. Haldir was surprised at first, but fell easily into the embrace.

"You are most welcome here," Aragorn said, a big smile on his face.

Legolas was next. He greeted his brethren with a quick embrace and Mayleea bowed slightly to him. She and Legolas stood behind him with the army of archers.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

Haldir's men dispersed to find the best spot to shoot from and Haldir turned to Mayleea.

"Why have I not met you?" he asked smiling at her.

"You have," she answered, a sly smile crossing her face.

She glanced at Legolas and before he could ask any more, she phased back to a dragon and floated in front of him. Confusion flashed before his eyes for a moment until realization took over.

"Mayleea?" he asked.

"_It is I," _she confirmed.

"You are not just a dragon?" he asked as she turned back to an Elf.

Legolas noticed it was getting faster and easier for her to change on command.

"They call me an Elemental," she said hugging her friend.

"An Elemental?" Haldir said, surprise flooding over his face.

That was the reaction she was getting from everyone recently.

"Well, this is blessing indeed! With a dragon on our side, we cannot lose!"

Mayleea admired his faith in her. She was not so sure.

"Come! There is little time!" Haldir said turning toward the wall.

The sight of Mayleea seemed to have put him in a downright jubilant mood. Mayleea laughed and she, Legolas and Gimli went to find spots on the outside wall.

* * *

It was another hour before the lights of the enemy came into view. The city went quiet. No one talked or moved. They hardly breathed. Mayleea was a dragon and was sitting on Legolas' shoulder. With everything so quiet, the marching of the enemy was loud in everyone's ears.

"Ugh, you could have picked a better spot," Gimli said.

Mayleea looked down at him and smiled. The wall was just as tall as he was and therefore he could not see over it. Legolas didn't answer but smiled as well. Aragorn suddenly appeared behind them.

"Well lad, by the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said, looking up at Aragorn.

Lightning flashed illuminating the enemy's forces for just a second. That second was plenty to strike fear into the hearts of everyone.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas reminded him.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said quietly.

Mayleea snickered and Aragorn walked away just as the first raindrops of the night began pinging off everyone's armor. The Uruki were closing quickly and Mayleea felt the familiar surge of energy. She unconsciously began shifting her weight on Legolas' shoulder.

"Are you anxious?" he asked quietly.

"_I could be evening our odds considerably," _she said looking sideways at him.

He nodded.

"That you could."

"_Should I?" _she asked.

"It does not matter what I say," Legolas answered. "Whatever you have decided is what you will do."

Mayleea frowned at him. He met her gaze.

"Am I wrong?"

She snorted.

"_I suppose not."_

Legolas smiled. There was nothing Mayleea could do now. They were at the wall and Aragorn was yelling his battle speech.

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!"

The Uruki were one charge away from the wall. They were stopped in a line waiting for something. Mayleea scanned the line. She could tell they were impatient by their roaring and grunting.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked jumping up and down trying to see.

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to get you a box?" Legolas asked glancing down at his short friend.

Mayleea smiled and Gimli laughed. At that moment an Uruki roared and the rest began beating their spears on the ground. Aragorn pulled out his sword, signaling the archers to string their bows. It only took a few seconds before someone loosed an arrow. Aragorn put his hand up and yelled for them to hold fire, but the damage was already done."

"_And so it begins,"_ Mayleea sighed.


	6. Something Worth Fighting For

The minute the orc hit the ground, the battle had started. The Uruki began running at a surprising pace toward the wall.

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn said to the Lorian warriors.

They strung their bows and held them as the Uruki got closer. Mayleea could hardly stand it. It was so against her nature to wait to attack.

"The armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm," Legolas said too quietly to be talking to anyone but himself.

"Fire!" Aragorn shouted.

Four hundred Lorian arrows flew simultaneously into the crowd of enemy warriors, all hitting their marks. Théoden commanded his army to fire as well. Those being shot by civilians were not quite as accurate, but the occasional one managed to hit something. They were all firing at will now, and Mayleea realized it would be stupid to go down there now. The Lorian warriors would not hit her, but the civilians were not that good at aiming. She was forced to watch row after row of the enemy fall without her doing anything. She stood on the edge of the wall, praying one of them would choose to come up right in front of her. She kneaded the rock below her, creating long scratch marks on the stone.

Suddenly an arrow flew past her head. She ducked and roared a warning to the Elves around her. She entered their minds all at once.

"_They are in range!"_

The Elves knew what that meant and they took precautions not to get shot with the enemy crossbows. Even with a warning, many of them fell. The ladders came next. Big, heavy things no normal man could lift, or push off the wall. Mayleea, on the other hand, was no man. As the first one crashed to rest in front of her, she grew large and easily picked it up. With an angry roar, she broke it in half and threw it back at the Uruki. They had not seen her up until that point and were surprised at her appearance.

"Cease fire!" Haldir cried to his men as a dozen Lorian arrows bounced off Mayleea's chest plates.

She nodded to him then swooped up over the battle field, flew to one end and dove. Uruki ran for their lives thinking she was going to crush them, but she pulled up at the last second and flew against the wall knocking the ladders off and throwing them into the air. A cheer rose up from the wall as Mayleea flew under the bridge and up against the opposite wall. She pulled up above the cliff and roared. Fire erupted from her mouth and she dove again, setting the first twelve rows of Uruki on fire. Their screams did not deter the others from running forward, but Mayleea sent several more jets upon the army. It seemed Rohan's savior had four legs and wings. Mayleea flew past Legolas and Gimli as she took more ladders out. She roared to them and as she flew back around, she stopped by Legolas, who jumped on.

Being as large as she could get, Legolas was about as big as one of her toes and therefore sat in the middle of her back. It was a new experience for the Elf, and since he was used to being able to hold on with his legs more than anything, it proved hard to stay on. Although, being an Elf, he was nimble enough to stay on just about anything. It also helped that he could sense what she was going to do a second before she did it. He would think about it later and not be able to describe the feeling, or how he did it, but he enjoyed it. As she banked over the crowd of Uruki to get Legolas a good shot at them, the enemy in the back began to cheer. Mayleea looked toward them, trying to see what was making them so happy.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"_I do not know," _Mayleea answered.

She had a sudden feeling something was wrong. The feeling persisted until panic had all but overtaken her. She did what she could to keep it from spilling into Legolas' mind, but it was not working.

"Mayleea what is it?" Legolas asked.

She didn't answer only flew back to the wall and deposited him safely on it. She tried to quell the rising fear, but despite her efforts it was beginning to reach hysteria. She almost could not function. Suddenly everything began to move slower, even the beating of her own wings. Something was about to happen, but she didn't know what. She didn't have to wait long to find out. It seemed like all the living creatures in the valley took a collective breath half a second before it happened. Something heavy and sharp dropped on Mayleea from the cliff above.

Its sudden weight made Mayleea plummet to earth. She managed to roll in the air so whatever was on her back cushioned her fall. Unfortunately it wasn't very cushiony. In fact it was sharp and pierced her unprotected back. She rolled off of it and into a crowd of Uruki. They ran for it, creating a large circle around her. She got up quickly and roared spinning on the spot, looking for what had knocked her out of the sky. She found it easily. The Uruki had given it a wide birth as well, and Mayleea instantly knew why.

The creature she was staring down reminded her of a snake. It was as big as she was, but long and thin. She couldn't tell quite how long because it was curled around itself, but it had to be at least the length of the wall of Helms Deep. Perhaps longer. Its head was slim and its mouth filled with huge teeth. It had a long, pointed spike jutting out from its chin, and long horns extending from the back of its head. Its entire, green body was covered in large plates and spikes. It reminded her strikingly of a porcupine. From its nose to the end of its long tail, it was protected. Its underbelly was covered with sharp, fine spines while its back had long, thick, deadly looking spines and shiny armor. Its claws on its feet were long and thick and just as deadly looking as the rest of it. The only thing it seemed to be lacking was wings. Instantly Mayleea realized that was her only escape.

Before it could get its feet under it, Mayleea jumped away from the ground, climbing high into the sky. It jumped after her, climbing the cliff walls just as fast as she could climb into the air. When it reached the top, it launched itself into the air with surprisingly muscular back legs, but Mayleea was just out of reach. It opened its mouth and let out a horrible screaming noise. It seemed to stab through Mayleea's consciousness and right into her mind. She cried out and began to lose altitude. She was almost within the monster's reach when Legolas' voice crashed through the pain in her mind. It was one simple word.

"Mayleea!"

Her eyes shot open and she flapped away. The monster growled and whipped its head around to look in the direction of the Elf. It seemed to know how she had broken away from its hold. Before Mayleea could blink, it was across the cliff and down onto the wall. She roared and dove after it. When she got there, it was chasing Legolas across the wall. She grabbed the end of its tail in her jaws and flew up into the sky. It clawed the wall, trying to stay on, but Mayleea had to good of a grip on it. She ripped it off the ground and continued to fly up. It rolled over in the air and looked at her, then climbed up its own body and grabbed her. She roared, surprised and kicked at it.

Mayleea was dimly aware that in the event of the distraction, the Uruki had gotten their ladders back against the wall and were now assaulting the men there, but she couldn't concern herself with that at the moment. The creature was snapping at her neck while they were both plummeting toward the ground. Mayleea could not keep them both airborne, the creature was too big. She was paying more attention to where the many spines and spikes of the monster were rather than where she was falling, and that, she realized later, was a problem. They hit the cliff wall and rolled off into the Uruki, who were ready with their spears. Besides the pointy creature on Mayleea, the Uruki around her were jumping in with their spears and poking her. That really wasn't hurting her, but it was just another thing she had to worry about.

As the creature opened its mouth to bite at her neck, she spit a jet of fire into its mouth. It did not like that. It jumped off her and shook its head back and forth roaring. Mayleea took the opportunity to jump up and step on a few of the Uruki who had been poking her. The creature was back up, but Mayleea was ready. She put all her energy behind the next jet of fire and caught the monster in the side of the face. The fire bounced harmlessly off the hard plate on its face, but it burned its eyes. It cried out and fell back, clawing at its face.

While the monster was busy, Mayleea jumped into the sky and looked over the battle field, just in time to see a large Uruk carrying a torch running as fast as he could with two arrows sticking out of his chest. She tuned out all of the battle din and listened for Aragorn's voice. She heard it instantly.

"Legolas, shoot him! Bring him down!"

Mayleea realized too late what was happening and all of a sudden, the whole portion of the wall over the drain exploded sending rocks, men and dust 50 feet into the air. The explosion surprised everyone. Rocks came crashing down around Mayleea and she gained some altitude and looked for the monster. It was gone. She growled and looked around frantically. Once again, she didn't have to look long. She found it getting ready to jump at her from the top of the cliff. It launched at her half a second too late. She managed to get out of its reach and it fell back to earth, although it wasn't hurt at all. Mayleea had just enough time to extend her mind out and touch those she cared about. Legolas, Haldir, Gimli and Aragorn. The first three were fine, but Aragorn was unconscious. She tried to find him, but spiny was back. It jumped and caught her back foot with one claw. She roared as she was dragged to the top of the cliff. It rolled her across the hard ground. Mayleea groaned and pulled herself up. She glared into the small blue eyes of the monster and pushed herself into its mind.

"_You and I do not have to be enemies."_

"_Oh but we do," _came the voice.

It was a female.

"_You would rather be a pet to the Uruki?" _Mayleea asked as she began to circle the creature.

She matched Mayleea's steps.

"_I am no pet,"_ she spat. _"I am a goddess."_

"_The Uruki answer to no one but Saruman," _Mayleea said.

"_You know nothing do you?" _she asked.

"_I know enough,"_ Mayleea answered dropping her head.

"_Obviously, you do not."_

"_Tell me then," _Mayleea challenged.

The spiny dragon thought for a moment, never taking her eyes from Mayleea.

"_You know you are an Elemental."_

"_Yes," _Mayleea agreed.

She still couldn't believe she was having a semi civilized conversation with a spiky dragon she didn't know existed half an hour earlier.

"_But you think you are the last one left."_

"_Yes," _Mayleea agreed again.

"_You are not."_

Mayleea's eyes widened.

"_You lie," _she hissed narrowing her eyes.

"_Why would I lie?" _she asked.

"_Why wouldn't you?"_

"_Good point," _the other dragon answered. _"But I'm not. You are not even close to the only one."_

Mayleea frowned but didn't say anything. She dimly registered Aragorn yelling for the Lorian Elves to pull back to the keep. The other dragon continued.

"_Saruman has them all in his prisons," _she said.

"_How many?" _Mayleea asked.

"_Hundreds."_

Mayleea almost fainted on the spot. There were hundreds of dragons out there? Maybe a few of them were Elementals. Maybe she could bring her race back from extinction. The other dragon was smiling.

"_Why did you tell me?" _Mayleea asked.

"_Because I'm going to kill you," _she said, her grin getting wider.

Then it was Mayleea's turn to smile.

"_I wouldn't count on that." _

Mayleea dove at the green dragon, catching her under the jaw with a quick blow from her front foot. It did little more than annoy the green dragon. Mayleea was setting up for another strike when a stabbing pain ripped through her stomach. She roared and staggered back. She knew instantly that it wasn't her who had been injured. She sent out her mind, finding Legolas first, then Aragorn and Gimli then finally Haldir. Haldir. She extended a tendril of her mind to meet his. When she entered, all there was, was pain and fear.

"_Haldir," _she said quietly.

"_Mayleea," _he answered. _"I –"_

But he was cut off. Mayleea screamed as Haldir got cut down by an orc blade in his back. Mayleea heard Aragorn shouting his name and fighting to get to him. Mayleea felt Haldir slipping away and she was determined not to let him die alone, but the green dragon was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. She was literally pinning her to the ground with a spike through the back of her shoulder.

"_Haldir!" _she cried. _"I'm here with you!"_

As she said it though, she felt Aragorn's arms around him and she knew he wouldn't be alone. At the same time, she sensed the Uruki break through the gate and the King go down and join the fight. She roared and threw her tail around and caught the green dragon's snout. She pulled her head back and yanked the spike out of her shoulder. The pain drew a roar from deep in her chest then she jumped up and backhanded the green dragon. She flew backward and sprawled across the dirt. Mayleea dove at her and tried to rip the spikes on her throat out. It would be slow going, but it was doable, but not if the green dragon was awake. She got her back feet under Mayleea's chest and pushed back with every bit of strength she had. Mayleea flew back into the air and over the cliff. She landed inside the lowest part of Helms Deep. All the Uruki flooding into the city ran for cover when she came crashing down. The green dragon was not far behind. She dove from the cliff and Mayleea saw her just in time. She rolled away, but almost too late. The green dragon's claws caught her hip and opened three long gashes in her muscle.

She howled as blood splattered across the ground. Mayleea stood, holding her back leg in the air, but faced the green dragon.

"_Why do you fight for them?" _she asked sauntering forward_._

"_Because I am good," _Mayleea said noticing the Uruki surrounding her.

The green dragon snickered.

"_No dragon is inherently good."_

"_Are they inherently bad then?"_

"_Yes," _the green dragon answered.

"_Maybe your race is. Not mine."_

"_You will be like me and I will enjoy watching you rip that Elf's windpipe out," _she said then growled to the Uruki.

They threw their spears tied to thick ropes over Mayleea who was almost too tired to try and get away. The green dragon whipped her tail around and hooked Mayleea's front foot opposite the injured one and pulled it out from under from her. She landed with a grunt, making a splash in the soft mud. The rain was still pouring and washing her blood down the hill under the pounding feet of the Uruki. Mayleea growled as the Uruki tightened the ropes over her body, but the green dragon just laughed. Mayleea waited until the green dragon was standing right over her until she made her move.

She sat up, ripping the ropes and grabbing a mouthful of the green dragon's spikes on her neck. She yanked them out and dug her sharp snout into the green dragon's neck, right into her windpipe. Mayleea clamped down on it and tore it from the dragon's throat. She stood panting as the green dragon whimpered and writhed, rasping at her neck and finally lay still. Mayleea turned to the nearest Uruki and was about ready to kill him when she heard the whoosh of a harpoon. She pushed off the ground only gaining enough altitude to get over the wall into the keep. She landed hard among the soldiers. For a moment they thought she was the green dragon, but the seemed to recognize her when she bit an Uruk's head off.

As she was fighting her way up to the gate, she saw the source of the harpoon noise. The Uruki were raising extra tall ladders to get over the tallest wall. There were already two against the wall, and the third was in the process of being raised, when suddenly the rope broke. Mayleea knew it was not a faulty rope. She looked for the source of the arrow and found the fair haired Elf on the top of the wall looking over the causeway. He tossed a rope over to the elevated walkway and Mayleea frowned until she saw Aragorn and Gimli in front of the gate fighting the Uruki. She wasn't sure she had enough strength to lift the two to safety, but she could heat things up for the enemy.

The Uruki were close to grabbing the man and dwarf when Mayleea swooped down and sent a jet of fire their way. There was surprisingly little fire despite her best efforts, but it was enough to hold them back while Aragorn and Gimli got to safety. Mayleea half flew, half clawed her way up the wall to where Legolas was pulling the two up. Mayleea pulled herself up on the wall next to Legolas, who shot her a worried glance. She didn't answer it, only sat panting until suddenly the order to fall back came.

Whatever amounts of people were left, fought their way back to the inner most part of the castle. Mayleea had the strength to do little more than push one or two Uruki back with what little fire she could muster. Finally she soared into the throne room over Aragorn's head and the doors were bolted shut. Mayleea crash landed by the throne and elected to just lay there. Legolas noticed her and ran over.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling.

"_I will be fine,"_ she panted. _"Help the men."_

Legolas nodded reluctantly and went to help Aragorn and the two dozen men barricade the door. The King was standing against the far wall with his 2nd and he glanced at her as she stood uneasily. She ignored him and took stock of her wounds. She didn't realize how much blood was covering her body until she looked. The many small puncture wounds on her back from the initial attack of the green dragon were seeping blood. Her most pressing concern was the stab wound that in the back of her shoulder. The green dragon's spike had gone through the soft flesh on the back of her shoulder and come all the way through to the back of one of the plates on her chest. She had to find a way to stop the bleeding quickly. She already had an idea, but it wasn't something she wanted to do. Not that she really had a choice. After assessing the cuts on her hip, she came to the conclusion that she had to do it. She took a deep breath and summoned all the strength she had left. She breathed a small stream of fire into the wound on her shoulder. She growled against the pain, but sustained the flame until the blood had ceased.

Finally she leaned back against the cold wall and closed her eyes. She tested the range of her front arm and its weight bearing capability. She quickly and painfully found out that it would be less than useless if she had to fight again, but she could stand on her three good legs. Besides having to hop to keep the front foot off the ground, she was forced to limp because of the deep gashes in the muscle over her hip in the back. Flying used up far too much energy, but she couldn't just sit back and let everyone die. Haldir, an Elf she had known for the better part of her life, was already gone, and she had been kept from doing anything about that. Even being there when he died would have been better than nothing, but no. She growled at the thought of that green dragon. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were injured as well and they were still helping. Finally she decided what she had to do.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her being a human. It was harder than she remembered changing. The newly burned skin pulled as it changed, and the deeper wounds opened up and began to bleed more. After an agonizing minute and a half she was standing on two uneasy Elf legs. No one had seen her change so she limped over to a table a soldier was struggling to lift on his own. Even being injured she was stronger than the normal man and easily hoisted it onto her uninjured shoulder. The soldier looked startled to see her, but happily took the help. As Aragorn turned to grab a table he frowned at her.

"Mayleea, you are injured."

She looked down at her pants where blood was slowly seeping through the waistband.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice laced with pain. "I can help."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a glance. Neither of them liked to be told what they could and couldn't do, so instead of telling her she was too hurt to help, they just stayed by her side, ready to catch her if she fell. Suddenly a crushing weight smashed against the door from the other side.

"They have gotten the battering ram up here!" a soldier cried, throwing himself at the door.

"The fortress is taken," Théoden said tiredly. "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn shouted turning to him. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

Aragorn turned back to look at the door then back to the king.

"Is there no way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

The king said nothing, only looked off into the distance, in some kind of trance. Realizing the king would be no help, Aragorn looked to his 2nd.

"Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage," he said looking at Aragorn. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruki are too many."

The door exploded in again and began to splinter in the center.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance!" Aragorn shouted.

"So much death," Théoden said sorrowfully. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Mayleea could hardly stand the king at that moment, but suddenly she had an idea.

"Ride out and meet them," she said stepping forward.

Aragorn met her gaze and nodded.

"Ride out and meet them," he said turning to Théoden.

"For death and glory?" Théoden asked.

"For Rohan," Aragorn said. "For your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli said.

Aragorn looked at the small window in the top of the tower then looked at Mayleea. Gandalf's words echoed in their minds.

"_Look to my coming. At first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."_

"Yes," Théoden said. "Yes. The Horn shall sound in the deep, one last time!"

Théoden approached Aragorn and Mayleea.

"Let this be the time that we draw swords together."

He looked between them and they nodded. Horses were brought out of the caves and everyone mounted, all but Mayleea. She didn't like riding. Legolas trotted his horse to her side and put a hand down. She gulped but took his hand. He pulled her up in front of him.

"Are you afraid?" he asked in her pointy ear.

"Yes," she confessed easily.

"Don't be." He paused. "And draw your sword."

She nodded once and did with unsteady hands as Théoden began to speak.

"Now for wrath, now for ruin, and for the red dawn!"

Just as the horn could be heard above them, the doors came down and the Uruki spilled in. Théoden shouted the charge and the horses charged forward. Mayleea was thrown back into Legolas as their horse jumped forward. He snickered in her ear and slid his arm under hers to effectively hold her in place.

"Hold on with your legs," Legolas advised as they broke past the Uruki and followed Théoden through the door.

Mayleea tried, but still felt like she was going to fall off so she elected to hold onto Legolas' arm that was holding the reigns. Now that she felt more secure, she was free to battle with the Uruki. As they rode through the throngs of black, smelly bodies and cut them down, Mayleea thought about how easy it would be to jump off the horse, turn into a dragon and set all of the enemy on fire. Then she was reminded painfully of her many wounds and was content with killing them from the back of a horse. They made their way down the many levels of the city and Mayleea began to think this should have been the plan all along. Everyone was still alive anyway.

Legolas steered the horse following the King down to the gate and out onto the causeway. The raised walkway was covered in lines of Uruki. They were swarming the riders like ants swarming a crumb of bread, and it was slow going. The horses had to ride in two. Aragorn and the king were first, then Legolas, Mayleea and another soldier. Legolas' horse was tripping over all the dead Uruki who went down under Théoden's horse. Mayleea almost dropped her sword four times because the horse mis-stepped. When they reached the bottom of the causeway, they ran in circles fighting and stabbing. Mayleea had just stabbed through an Uruki's neck when a big, ugly monster grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from the saddle.

"Mayleea!" Legolas shouted, but he was too late.

The Uruki drug her into the sea of enemy and she disappeared. Legolas urged his horse forward through the crowd, but it was no use.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled to his friend.

He turned and looked at the Elf.

"They have taken her!"

Aragorn felt his lungs constrict as he scanned the black bodies.

"_Mayleea!" _Legolas shouted in his mind. _"Mayleea answer me!"_

His answer came in four Uruki flying into the air and Mayleea appearing in her Dragon form. She roared and smacked an Uruk sending him through a crowd of his brothers and into the cliff side. She growled and charged to Legolas' side.

"Are you alright?" he yelled to her.

She growled in response and picked up an Uruk between her teeth and crushed him. She suddenly had an amazing amount of energy and she was killing the big beasts with a new veracity, although she didn't have to for much longer. She sensed the White Wizard before anyone else and looked up at the top of a hill leading up into the mountain. She smiled. It was Gandalf. She roared to alert the others. Enemy and comrade alike looked up the hill. They watched as another rider joined Gandalf on the crest of the hill. He raised his sword and more riders appeared.

"To the King!" the first rider shouted.

He was echoed by the rest of the company as they charged down the hill. Mayleea roared and continued her assault on the now preoccupied Uruki. As they came down the hill, it was clear the Rohirrim's numbered 500 strong at least. The appearance of the riders sparked more life into Mayleea and she jumped from the ground and sprayed fire into the enemy. The riders were upon the Uruki now, their horses crashing through and creating lines. It seemed that all the fight had left the enemy as suddenly as energy had come into Mayleea. Within a few minutes the new warriors had the Uruki on the retreat.

"Victory!" the king shouted. "We have victory!"

Mayleea felt the energy leaving her and she floated down to the ground. When she felt the rocks under her she let herself phase back to an Elf. She was too numb to feel any pain, but she was very close to just lying down and going to sleep. She hadn't been in a battle like that in just under a century, and she didn't want to be in another one for another hundred years. She found Legolas with her mind, and made sure he was ok, then Gimli and Aragorn. Legolas rode up and extended his hand. She took it gratefully and he pulled her on his horse. They joined in the chase to the hill above the tree line where the captain stopped them.

They watched as the Uruki fled into the tree line. A few seconds later the tree tops began moving and the Uruki began screaming and crying. A few of them even came back out of the forest, but were drug back in by what looked like tree roots. Mayleea had only ever heard of trees coming to life and defending themselves, but never just killing anything without being provoked.

"Perhaps they saw what the Uruki did to us," she said aloud.

"Perhaps," Legolas agreed as she leaned back into him.

She took a long breath and was about to close her eyes when a voice broke through her consciousness. It was one that she didn't recognize, but she felt a complete sense of calm while listening to him. Without realizing she began to quietly repeat his words out loud.

"By rights we shouldn't even be here," she began slowly.

"What?" Legolas asked leaning around her shoulder to look at her face.

"It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo."

"Is she talking about Frodo?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"The ones that really mattered," Mayleea continued, now closing her eyes. "Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end, because how could the end be happy? How could you go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?"

By now she had caught the attention of their whole company and they were listening closely.

"But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come, and when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think I do understand. I know now."

Everyone waited for her to continue.

"Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't, because they were holding onto something."

"What are we holding onto Mayleea?" Legolas asked.

Mayleea opened her eyes and met his.

"Because Legolas, there is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for."

* * *

**_Thanks everyone! Remember to Review pretty please! :)_**


	7. On the Road to Minas Tirith

**_Hello again! Here is the next installment of the story with our favorite Dragon!_**

* * *

The company rode back to Helms Deep in joyfulness. Even the horses seemed to know they had won. All Mayleea wanted to do was fall into a deep sleep for a few days, but there were things that needed doing. Besides helping bury their dead, and burn the enemy corpses, Mayleea wanted another look at that green dragon. She had been so preoccupied with killing it that she had not really taken time to look at it. Legolas followed her down the steps to the place where the Uruki had broken through the wall. Many of the soldiers were already there, piling the Uruki around the green dragon in preparation to burn it. They came across Gimli sitting on the corps of a rather large Uruki. Gimli looked up from his pipe. Legolas stopped in front of the dwarf.

"Final count, 42."

Mayleea shook her head.

"42? Oh that's not bad for a pointy eared Elf prince," Gimli mocked and Legolas frowned at him. "I myself am sitting on 43."

Faster than Mayleea could see, Legolas drew an arrow and shot it at the Uruki Gimli was sitting on. It stuck between the Dwarf's legs in the side of the Uruki.

"43," Legolas said.

"He was already dead," Gimli said.

"He was twitching," Legolas said.

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli shouted.

Mayleea laughed and nodded to the green dragon.

"Come," she said. "You must see the dragon."

Gimli and Legolas followed her.

"The beast will not burn," she said to the soldiers.

They looked up and she met the eyes of the soldier she had fought with in the passage to the caves the day before. He blinked, surprised to see her. She nodded to him. Any man who could live through what they had just done deserved her respect.

"It is our orders," he said dropping his eyes.

"Well carry on. But it will not work. All I ask is that you give me a few moments."

The soldiers looked at each other then nodded. As they walked away, Gimli stepped up to the side of the dragon. Her front foot lay open and Gimli stepped inside.

"My goodness, how did you bring this beast down?"

"It was not easy," Mayleea answered walking around and touching the dragon's shiny snout.

Blood was trickling down from her nostrils. Mayleea moved down to the hole where she had ripped out the dragon's wind pipe. Blood was still dripping from the wound, adding to the already large pool soaking into the dirt. Mayleea ran her hand down the sleek side between the large spikes and sighed. Legolas, who had been marveling at how long the dragon was, turned to Mayleea.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and Legolas drew closer.

"The dragon told me I was not the only one of my kind. She said Saruman had hundreds of dragons hidden away in prisons."

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other.

"Hundreds?" Legolas questioned.

"Hundreds," Mayleea confirmed, not taking her eyes from the green dragon.

"Well this is wonderful news!" Gimli said loudly. "You may get the chance to bring your race back from extinction!"

Mayleea turned to Gimli and gave him a tired smile.

"Perhaps. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We must find them first. If the green dragon wasn't lying."

She looked up at Legolas, whose face was downcast.

"Legolas?" she asked stretching a hand out to him. "What's the matter?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled at her.

"Nothing. This is wonderful news!"

His fake happiness for her was evident, but she couldn't figure out why it wasn't genuine. She looked back at the green dragon and sighed.

"I wish I would have gotten to talk to her more. There is so much I want to know."

"And you will," Legolas said putting a hand on her shoulder. "When we find your dragons, you will know."

Mayleea nodded and with one last look at the green dragon, she followed the Dwarf and Elf away. They walked along the wall until they found Gandalf with Aragorn and the King.

"Ahh just who we were waiting for," Gandalf said. "Come, we are leaving for Isenguard."

Mayleea crossed the square to Aragorn's horse and took his hand. He pulled her up in front of him then followed Gandalf through the gate. They rode across the open land between Helms Deep and the closest hill. They crested it and looked out over the land.

"Sauran's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf said.

The clouds of smoke from Mordor were growing and spreading across the land. Mayleea shivered as lightning and thunder crashed over the orange glow that was Mt. Doom.

"The battle for Helms Deep is over. The battle for middle earth is about to begin," Gandalf said. "All our hopes now rest with two young Hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness."

Aragorn glanced over at the wizard and they began their journey to Isenguard.

1234

It was about a day's ride to Isenguard through the forest. By the time they reached the forest just outside the city, Mayleea had gotten pretty tired of riding. Besides her backside being sore, and the wound on her shoulder aching, she was faring rather well considering she had been in a fight with a huge green dragon only two days before. It was midday when they began to be able to see the tower of Isenguard above the trees and when they finally came upon the wall, they were met with two Hobbits, who looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isenguard!" the taller of the two slurred.

"You young rascals!" Gimli yelled from behind Legolas. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you here, drinking and… and smoking!"

Aragorn showed one of his rare smiles and Mayleea felt him laugh.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts," the other said while chewing a piece of bread. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork," Gimli said, sounding as if he might faint.

"We are under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isenguard," the first one said.

Mayleea saw Gandalf shake his head good naturedly.

"Hobbits," he said under his breath.

"Well come on then. We must talk to Treebeard," Théoden said letting one of the two jump on behind him.

The other slid on behind Eomer, and they entered the flooded city. As they splashed up to the front of the tower, Treebeard came to meet them.

"Young master Gandalf," he said slowly. "I'mmmmmm glad you've come."

Mayleea had met the Ents once before, long before she had pledged her allegiance to Aragorn's great grandfather, and she had found them slow moving and distasteful back then. Now was no different except the call to action had not fallen on deft ears this time. What they had done to Isenguard was no less than impressive. He was continuing.

"But there is a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower."

"Show yourself," Aragorn whispered so quietly Mayleea even had a hard time hearing him.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli suggested.

"No," Gandalf said. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden king, and made peace afterward," came a cold, magical voice to all their ears. "May we not take council together like we once did, old friend? Can we not have peace."

Mayleea looked around for the dark wizard and found him on top of his tower, leaning on his staff.

"We shall have peace," Théoden said quietly, then louder. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the West Fold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hue, even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburge are avenged! When you hang from the limb of a tree, for the sport of your own crows! We shall have peace."

Saruman did nothing in answer to Théoden, but turned his attention elsewhere.

"I see my dragon did little against you," he said to Mayleea.

"She did plenty," Mayleea said feeling the spike in her shoulder again.

"But not enough I see," Saruman said.

He didn't sound disappointed as Mayleea would have thought.

"She told me something very interesting," Mayleea said, decided she may never have a better chance to ask him anything.

"Did she?" Saruman said sounding mildly interested.

"She told me I was not the only one of my kind, as I had originally thought."

"She did like to talk incessantly," Saruman growled.

"Was she telling me the truth?" Mayleea asked.

"You do not believe her?" Saruman asked, dodging the question.

Mayleea was far from in the mood to play games so she closed her eyes and forced her way into his mind. She was met with a brick wall guarded by magic. So he had been trained to protect his mind. Well she had been trained to get into minds. She hit the wall with so much force, Saruman had to take a step back.

"I do not want to play games with you. Tell me where the rest of the dragons are."

Saruman gulped and composed himself.

"They are all together and imprisoned for the use of any of my allies."

"Are they all evil?" Mayleea asked.

"Not yet," Saruman answered with a sly smile.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" she shouted, throwing herself into his mind.

He was pushed back to the far side of the roof.

"_Tell me where they are," _she hissed into his mind. _"Before I make your death far more painful than it need be."_

Saruman cried out and grasped at his forehead

"We need him alive," Gandalf warned her.

She knew this and concentrated on just hurting the wizard. Finally he threw himself into the wall.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Alright."

Mayleea pulled out of his mind and waited.

"They are in the caves."

"What caves?"

"In Moria. Below the mines."

Mayleea nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"If you are lying to me, it will be the last thing you do," she warned him.

Gandalf put a hand up to calm her.

"And what do you want, Gandalf Grayhame?"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at stake, but you could save them Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's council."

"So you have come here for information," Saruman said leaning on his staff. "I have some for you."

He held up the Palantír. Mayleea growled, feeling its evil effects even from this distance. Mayleea had never been close to one, but she had heard plenty about them. They worked like a crystal ball of sorts to communicate between two people at far distances. They were usually evil, and used by Sauron to communicate with his allies.

"Something festers in the heart of middle earth. Something you have failed to see. The great eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die."

Mayleea glanced around at her comrades and saw the two Hobbits gulp.

"But you know this, don't you Gandalf?" Saruman asked. "You cannot think that this ranger from the north will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned King."

Mayleea tensed and let out a low growl, but Aragorn put a hand on her arm.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?"

Gandalf sighed.

"The path that you have sent him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough," Gimli growled. "Shoot him," he said to Legolas. "Stick an arrow in his gob."

"No," Gandalf said. "Saruman come down, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!"

As Saruman shouted this, he sent a jet of fire at Gandalf. It engulfed him, then before anyone could do anything, it dissipated.

"Saruman, your staff is broken."

The staff that had caused so much pain and death suddenly broke into several pieces. As they watched, Grima appeared on the roof behind Saruman. Théoden noticed him.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down."

"A man of Rohan," Saruman mocked. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the dark and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?"

Théoden frowned.

"The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Mayleea watched Théoden. His face fell and he looked so sad, but he turned his attention back to Grima.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him."

"Free?" Saruman said with a laugh. "He will never be free of me."

Saruman turned.

"Get down you maggot," he hissed and back handed Grima across the cheek.

"Saruman, tell us what you know!" Gandalf yelled.

Saruman turned back to look at them.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided," Saruman said.

Mayleea was so relieved he was going to tell them everything, she almost missed what happened next. Grima jumped up from the ground and drove a long knife into Saruman's back three times before Legolas got an arrow strung and shot. Grima fell back onto the roof and Saruman turned his back to the edge then fell off. He tumbled over and over until he landed, with a sickening crunch, on a spiked water wheel. The two Hobbits cringed and looked away.

"Send the word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We do not know where he will strike," Gandalf said.

As he finished, the wheel Saruman was squired upon began to slowly rotate. As he disappeared into the water, the Palantír worked its way loose and fell from his sleeve into the water. No one saw it but Mayleea and one of the Hobbits. Treebeard began to talk again, but was interrupted by Aragorn calling the Hobbit's name as he jumped from his horse.

"Pippin!" Aragorn shouted.

The Hobbit didn't listen. He stooped into the already waist deep water and pulled the ancient crystal ball out. Gandalf rode up to Pippin.

"Peregrin Took!"

He turned, surprised.

"I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now."

Pippin handed it up to him then dropped his gaze. Mayleea gave him a half smile as he walked back to his the horse he was to ride back to Edoras. That seemed to put a little smile on his face.

"Are you ready to ride?" Aragorn asked as he drove their horse back out into the forest.

"No," she groaned. "What I wouldn't give to fly."

"Have you tried yet?"

"No. It has only been a day. It still hurts to move. I decided to wait until tomorrow, no matter how much my backside hurts."

Aragorn laughed.

"You will get a rest. The horses cannot continue through the night. I suspect Gandalf will lead us to the river where we will spend the night, and ride to Edoras in the morning."

"That is wonderful news," she said with a grin.

Aragorn had been correct. They had only ridden for twenty minutes before they reached a large stream, feeding the river. They unpacked the horses and picketed them close to the water. The Hobbits happily started a fire and everyone sat around it and smoked. Gimli entertained them all with his elaborate stories until he passed out from too much ale. Mayleea then found a spot against a tree and settled down for the night. Being an elf, she didn't need to sleep as much as her comrades, but she hadn't rested since her fight with the green dragon. Just as she closed her eyes, someone appeared in front of her, blocking the heat of the fire. She opened one eye.

"Hello there!" it was one of the Hobbits.

"Hello," Mayleea said opening her other eye and crossing her arms.

"It has come to our attention that we have not had the privilege of meeting you, My Lady," the taller of the two said.

"This is true," Mayleea said smiling.

"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck. This is Peregrin Took – "

"Pippin," he interrupted and they both bowed.

Mayleea smiled.

"We are Hobbits from the Shire."

"Pippin and Merry?" she asked.

They nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mayleea. I am an Elemental from the Misty Mountains."

The two looked at each other then back at her.

"What is an Elemental?" Pippin asked, cocking his head to one side. "You look like an Elf to me."

Mayleea laughed.

"I am. Well half of one anyway."

Pippin and Merry frowned. Mayleea decided now was as good a time as any to try and change back. She closed her eyes and remembered soaring over the battlefield. She remembered fighting the green dragon. Pain pulled at her shoulder and she felt the half healed cuts over her hip break open. She growled against the pain and realized happily that her growl sounded more animalistic. She opened her eyes to Merry and Pippin on the ground on the other side of the fire.

"You're a… a… dragon," Pippin said standing and slowly making his way back around the fire.

Merry followed, his eyes wide and curious.

"_An Elemental," _she corrected.

Both of them jumped, hearing her voice in their minds.

"Part dragon, part Elf," Legolas said from his spot next to Gimli.

"Can you fly?" Pippen asked suddenly.

His eyes were very large and a smile was quickly spreading across his face. Mayleea laughed and stretched her wings out to the side as far as they would go, then shook herself.

"_Yes."_

"No," Aragorn said coming into the firelight. "She was injured in the battle for Helms Deep. She needs another day to heal."

He rested his eyes sternly on her. She snorted but let herself turn back to an Elf. It was becoming surprisingly easy for her to turn from her dragon form. She smiled at the two Hobbits, who obviously had much they wanted to ask her.

"There will be plenty of time for questions tomorrow," Aragorn said to them walking slowly between them and Mayleea. He raised an eyebrow at the Hobbits and they retreated back to their side of the fire.

Aragorn gave them a small half smile then sat beside Mayleea.

"The Halflings seem taken with you," he said leaning closer to her ear.

She snickered, but her eyelids were already drifting closed.

"Sleep," Aragorn said.

She indeed tried, but she had never tried to sleep as a human, and it was far from comfortable. Hours after everyone was asleep, she sat up and glared into the remnants of the fire. At this rate, she was never going to heal.

"Something the matter?" Aragorn asked from his spot next to her.

She looked over her shoulder at him. He had one hand behind his head, a tired smile on his lips.

"I can't sleep as an Elf," she said sighing.

Aragorn propped himself up on his elbows.

"Lie back and try again," he said quietly.

She sighed and did as she was instructed, placing her hand under her head like him. She didn't know why it would be different this time, until Aragorn began to hum. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Close your eyes," Aragorn said, then continued humming.

She smiled and did, taking a deep breath. She was asleep soon after and Aragorn quickly followed.

1234

The next morning, Gandalf woke them early and they were back at Edoras by noon. Théoden called the people together in the Golden Hall and when everyone had a mug of ale, he toasted the fallen.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" everyone in the hall responded.

Mayleea lifted her mug to her lips and took a small drink. It tasted better than she would have thought, but not her favorite drink in the world. She was never one for drinking, and being a dragon that had been fine, but now at this victory party where everyone had at least one mug in their hands, it was strange. She looked for Legolas, in hopes he wouldn't be drinking either. She found him in the process of a drinking game with Gimli. The dwarf seemed to be losing. The pile of mugs in front of him towered over his head, and he was being handed another. He belched before he dove into it. Mayleea shook her head and looked at Legolas.

"I feel something," the Elf said looking at his fingers. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's effecting me."

"What did I say?" Gimli slurred. "He can't hold his liquor."

He promptly fell backward off his chair. Mayleea and Legolas looked at him then at each other.

"It seems you win," Mayleea said smiling.

"Game over," Legolas said grinning then, "I do believe I will go get some rest. I did not sleep well last night."

"Do you need assistance?" Mayleea asked.

"No thank you," he said smiling and bowing slightly. "I will be fine. Enjoy the festivities."

He turned and left the hall and Mayleea moved to where she heard singing. Merry and Pippin were on the table singing a song rather well for being tremendously drunk.

"Oh, you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry. But you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one we drink in our hometown! You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true, comes from The Green Dragon!"

They clanked their mugs and drained them. Everyone cheered and Mayleea turned to leave, but ran into Gandalf.

"Gandalf," she said surprised.

"Hello Mayleea," he said nodding to her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," she lied and stood beside him watching the Hobbits.

Aragorn appeared on Gandalf's other side.

"No news of Frodo?" he asked the wizard.

"No word. Nothing," Gandalf answered.

"We have time," Aragorn assured him. "Every day Frodo grows closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked.

Aragorn looked at him then met Mayleea's eyes for a moment.

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked Gandalf.

"That Frodo is alive," Gandalf said after a moment.

Mayleea smiled and bowed to them both.

"I'm afraid the day's events have been far too taxing on me. I am turning in for the night. Farewell my Lords."

Gandalf bowed and nodded. Mayleea turned and began her walk back to their room.

"I am in need of sleep as well," Aragorn said appearing next to her.

They made their way back to the room where their Fellowship would be staying. It was in the back of the building behind the throne. Gimli was already there, unconscious from his consumption of alcohol. Legolas was there as well, sleeping peacefully on his blanket in the corner. Mayleea went to her blanket next to the Elf and Aragorn to his across the aisle from them. Mayleea finally slept through the night easily until she was awoken in the early morning by Merry screaming Pippin's name. She sat up on her blanket just as Aragorn and Legolas burst through the door. Pippin was writhing on the floor, the Palantír between his small hands. Before Mayleea could do anything, Aragorn had grabbed the Palantír from Pippin and fell back into Legolas, then dropped it. It rolled across the floor toward the back door. It seemed to be trying to escape, gaining speed as it went, until Gandalf threw a cloak over it and spun to face the rest of the room.

"Fool of a Took!"

Pippin didn't hear him. The young Hobbit was lying on his back, unmoving. Mayleea wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but Gandalf looked worried. He rushed to Pippin's side, shoved Merry out of the way and took Pippin's hand. Mayleea stood up and went to Aragorn's side, keeping one eye on Pippin all the time. She and Legolas got Aragorn back on his feet, as shaky as it was.

Pippin didn't seem to be responding to Gandalf shaking his little arm, so he put a hand over Pippin's forehead and he came back to them at once.

"Look at me," Gandalf said quietly.

As Pippin's eyes focused on Gandalf, realization hit him.

"Gandalf, forgive me," he said and closed his eyes again.

"Look at me," Gandalf said a little louder. "What did you see?"

Pippin closed his eyes and leaned into Gandalf's hand.

"A tree. There was a white tree. In a courtyard of stone." He paused. "It was dead. The city was burning"

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw… I saw him!" Pippin said, his eyes wide. "I can hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf asked.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

He stopped. Mayleea found Merry and registered his terrified expression.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin's eyes were wide and his breathing labored, but he didn't answer.

"The sun is rising," Gandalf said. "Get Théoden. Meet in the golden hall."

Aragorn left the room and Gandalf helped Pippin stand. In less than five minutes, they were all in the Golden Hall. Mayleea was kneeling in the middle of the room by the fire when Aragorn returned with Théoden.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf said, looking into the fire. "A fool. But an honest fool he remains."

It seemed that Théoden didn't need to be told what was going on.

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo or the Ring."

Mayleea glanced at the Hobbits who were sitting farthest from the fire. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn were standing at the head of the fire, Gandalf on the left and Mayleea and Théoden on the right. Gandalf continued.

"Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing."

Gandalf glanced up at Aragorn.

"He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this."

Mayleea smiled at Aragorn, but, as always, his expression was stoic. Gandalf continued.

"He will not risk the peoples of Middle earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Théoden said quietly. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

Everyone in the room turned terrified and angry eyes on the King.

"What do we owe Gondor?"

Mayleea stood, her temper once again getting the better of her.

"What do you owe Gondor?" she asked. "Gondor –"

"I will go," Aragorn said interrupting her.

"No," Gandalf said quickly.

"They must be warned," Aragorn argued.

"They will be," Gandalf promised, then walked closer to Aragorn. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships."

He then turned back to the room.

"Understand this. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith."

He paused and looked at Pippin.

"And I won't be going alone."

He then turned to Mayleea, who was still standing, glaring at Théoden.

"My dear, I believe you will be needed in the fight for Minas Tirith."

Mayleea's eyebrows came together but she nodded.

"Are you in any condition to fly?" Legolas asked stepping forward.

Mayleea hadn't even been thinking about her injuries. It seemed that a most of the night sleep had almost completely healed her.

"I am fine," she said smiling up at him.

"It is settled then. We leave in ten minutes," Gandalf said then to the Hobbits. "Come."

They followed him from the hall and Théoden shook his head and went back to his room. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli settled their eyes on Mayleea.

"What?" she asked.

"Is your shoulder healed?" Aragorn asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

She rolled her shoulder and smiled back up at Aragorn.

"It seems that it is."

They didn't look convinced.

"Do not worry my friends. I have been flying for a long time. It is what I was made for."

Gimli's face was the first to break. He let a wide grin cross his face.

"You are right about that My Lady! You should see yourself fight in battle!"

Mayleea smiled and bowed slightly.

"You will have to fly quickly. Gandalf will want to make it to Minas Tirith in two days," Aragorn said.

"I did not know that was possible," Mayleea said with a frown. "But if that is what Gandalf's horse can do, so can I."

Aragorn smirked.

"You had best go. Gandalf will be ready to leave."

Aragorn walked past Mayleea and patted her shoulder.

"You will do fine."

Mayleea nodded and thanked him. Gimli followed Aragorn out and placed a thick hand on hers. She smiled at them then looked up at Legolas, who was the last one in the room. He took a few tentative steps forward. Mayleea matched them and in three steps each they were standing toe to toe.

"_You are worried,"_ she said in her mind.

Legolas nodded.

"_I am."_

"_Your concern is touching, but un-nessicary," _she said smiling.

Legolas let his eyes fall to their feet. Mayleea frowned and took him by the hand. She led him out onto the platform overlooking the city. Gandalf was just riding through the gate. Mayleea turned to Legolas.

"I am needed at Minas Tirith."

"I will come with you."

"Aragorn needs you here. He is going to need help leading these people."

Legolas shook his head.

"You are right of course," he finally said.

Mayleea smiled and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I will not be gone long. You will see."

He did not look convinced.

"And remember, you can always contact me."

He frowned.

"Just close your eyes and open your mind. Search for me."

"I will be able to find you, even over this distance?" he asked.

"Over any distance," she said smiling.

She cast a look over her shoulder as Gandalf crossed the river, then back to Legoas.

"I must go. We will see each other again. I swear to you."

Legolas smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Until we meet again. Be careful."

She phased back to a dragon while her forehead was against his and opened her golden eyes to meet his. Her forehead was cold against his.

"_You be careful."_

She opened her wings and let the gusting wind catch them. She soared backward, away from the elf and turned over in the air. She sent a jet of fire out ahead of her, accompanied by a mighty roar. She flew down past the lookout tower Aragorn was standing on with Merry. She roared to them and flew out over Gandalf.

Legolas watched her go, her orange wings standing out against the sky. The occasional roar echoed off the hills as she followed Shadowfax and finally disappeared behind the surrounding hills. He sighed and looked down. Only then did he realize Gimli was standing beside him grinning.

"What?" he asked.

The dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to tell you if you don't already know laddie," Gimli said walking back inside.

Legolas frowned then looked back out over the land to where he last saw Mayleea.

* * *

_Please PLEASE review!_


	8. Keep You Secret

**Here we are again! Hope you are all enjoying it!**

* * *

They had been on their journey all day and were now in the forest. Mayleea had taken Pippin to let Shadowfax run easier and he was now asleep cradled in her front feet. Mayleea was flying above the trees. She could easily see the white horse and the White Rider. She felt Pippin stir and she looked down. He tried to roll over. She smiled and pulled his cloak up around his shoulders with one claw.

The sun came up about an hour later and the trees ended. Mayleea flew back down over Gandalf.

"We just passed into the realm of Gondor," Gandalf yelled up to them.

"_How is Shadowfax?" _Mayleea asked.

"He is fine," Gandalf answered.

"_And how are you?" _

Gandalf laughed.

"Fine my dear. I am fine."

Mayleea smiled and let herself fly higher behind Shadowfax. About an hour into the morning, Pippin awoke. She felt him get to his knees, holding onto her first toe.

"_How are you this morning?" _she asked.

"Fine," he answered.

She lifted him up to her shoulder and shrunk so he could sit on her comfortably. She felt his joy spreading into her mind.

"Where are we?" Pippin asked.

"_Gondor,"_ she answered. "_We will be at Minas Tirith before nightfall."_

Pippin leaned over Mayleea's side, holding onto her shoulders with his small legs.

"What is it like to fly?"

"_You tell me?" _she said smiling._ "You are flying right now."_

"But what is it like to just take off whenever you want? To be totally free."

Pippin's voice was quiet. Mayleea thought about it for a moment. She was free. She had been since her mate died. She sighed.

"_I have been free, but a life like mine is not one for everyone."_

She could almost feel Pippin frown.

"Why?"

"_I have lived alone for 90 years."_

"Why?" he asked again.

"_The last of my race had died out. My mate died protecting me."_

Pippin was quiet for a moment. He was absently running his finger down the softness of her neck.

"You didn't make any friends with anyone?"

She snorted.

"_I thought the line of the kings had ended, my mate had died, my family had died. I had no one. I thought everyone would be afraid of me."_

She shrugged making Pippin almost topple from her back.

"I wouldn't have been afraid of you," he said confidently.

"_You were afraid of me," _she said, reminding him of the first time they had seen her dragon form.

"Oh… well… Merry was afraid. I just… didn't want him to feel… alone."

Mayleea laughed and shook her head.

"_I'm not like a dog or a goat. I don't belong around people."_

"You are around them now," Pippin said brightly.

"_You have not seen the way the people from Edoras react around me. They are afraid."_

Mayleea's voice was sad, even in Pippin's mind.

"Well they are wrong," Pippin said angrily. "You are a wonderful… dragon… elf? Elemental!"

Mayleea turned her face around to meet his gaze.

"They just haven't gotten to know you."

"_Neither have you, young one," _she said smiling softly.

He leaned forward and put a tiny hand on her snout. He felt her breath coming in hot waves over his arms and face before he grinned at her.

"I would like to."

She felt his love and affection wash over her and she was almost brought to tears, but before he had a chance to answer him, the Minas Tirith towers could be seen over a hill. Gandalf called them and Mayleea flew down and landed on the hill beside Shadowfax.

"Minas Tirith. City of Kings."

The valley that lay between the hill they were on and the city walls were massive. It would take another two hours to reach the city. Mayleea knew how big the city was close up, but even at that distance, it looked giant. She could feel Pipin's apprehension looking at the marble city. The five level's seemed far more extensive than Mayleea remembered them. The sun was shining off the left side of the city. The other side was dark. Mayleea followed Gandalf to the city gate where she took Pippin up over the city.

"_Hold on,"_ she warned.

Pippin had just enough time to wrap his small arms around her neck before she pulled up her belly plates scraped against the rock as she ascended. She burst over the top level and dropped Pippin on the grass. She changed back to an Elf just as Gandalf came up behind them. Mayleea was surprised he made it through the city in the time that he did. She had never liked the city. It was cramped and had too many people. She much preferred the open landscape of Edoras. Even Helms Deep was more open than Minas Tirith. Pippin and Mayleea followed Gandalf toward the throne room.

"It's the tree," Pippin said suddenly. "Gandalf!"

"Yes, the white Tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however is not king."

Mayleea snorted.

"He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne."

They reached the door and Gandalf turned to Pippin.

"Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father."

Mayleea looked down at her little comrade whose face had gone white.

"To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either."

He paused then turned back.

"In fact, it's better if you do not speak at all, Peregrin Took."

Pippin nodded and they continued only to have Gandalf stop and turn to Mayleea.

"You must be on your best behavior. We both know Aragorn will take the throne after we defeat Sauron, but I believe Lord Denethor will die before giving it up."

Mayleea nodded and followed Pippin in. The throne room was just as Mayleea remembered it. Big, white and cold. It was the complete opposite of the throne room at Edoras. Edoras was darker and smelled stale, but at the same time, it was homey. As much as she liked being free, she enjoyed the feeling of belonging she had at Edoras. She instantly hated Denethor. She stood tall behind Pippin as Gandalf began speaking.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor."

Denethor said nothing. He was hunched over, looking at his lap. He seemed to not hear Gandalf, so he tried again.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this," he said holding up what looked like a broken horn.

He looked up.

"Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Mayleea felt Pippin tense next to her. She looked down. He seemed to be reliving a memory. Mayleea extended her mind and touched Pippin's. She saw the man she assumed was Boromir catching three arrows in his chest. Merry and Pippin were behind him holding rocks. The memory ended.

"Boromir died to save us. My kinsman and me," Pippin said stepping forward. "He failed defending us from many foes."

"Pippin."

He ignored Gandalf and knelt in front of Denethor. There was a tense moment hanging in the air while Pippin looked into Denethor's eyes.

"I offer my service as it is, in payment of this debt," he said finally

"This is my first command to you," Denethor said in a gruff monotone. "How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?"

Pippin's answer was instant.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many."

Denethor's face fell, and tears shone in his eyes. Mayleea glanced at the back of Gandalf's head. His hair shifted as he stepped forward and tapped Pippin's back with his staff.

"Get up," he said, then to Denethor. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?"

Denethor glared up at Gandalf, the cloven horn still clenched between his hands.

"You still have friends," Gandalf said. "You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor's face changed into a wicked smile.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom."

Mayleea bristled behind Pippin, causing him to turn and look at her as Denethor continued.

"Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan," he said, his voice a velvety growl.

"Oh yes," he continued. "Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

Mayleea felt a growl starting in her chest, and she was having a hard time keeping herself calm enough to stay in elf form. Luckily Gandalf spoke.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward."

Denethor stood, his position on the throne making him a head taller than Gandalf.

"The rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!"

Mayleea could feel Pippin lean back into her leg. He was breathing hard, his heart beating fast. He looked up at her then at Gandalf. He glared at the steward for a moment more then spun around, prepared to leave.

"Wait."

Gandalf turned and looked over his shoulder.

"This elf."

Denethor held Mayleea's hard gaze.

"Who are you?"

"Mayleea. Of… Mirkwood."

"You are not of Mirkwood," Denethor said instantly. "Do not lie to me. Who are you."

"I am no one of consequence my Lord. Only an ally in this coming war."

"Show me your other half," Denethor said.

Mayleea felt Pippin inhale sharply beside her.

"I do not know what you mean Lord – "

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he shouted standing up. "If you will not show me your other side, I will force you! Guards! Take her!"

Guards that no one had seen until that point converged upon Mayleea. She had never fought as an elf, but that fact was far from her mind as she pulled her long knives from their spot on her back. She twirled them around and bent over, effectively lowering her center of gravity. Two guards reached her first; one behind and one in front. She whipped her head around, keeping both in sight. Suddenly she felt a tickle in the back of her mind.

"_Mayleea?"_

"_Legolas!"_

"_Mayleea? Are you in trouble?"_

"_Not for very long."_

Mayleea sliced upward with both knives across the chest of the guard in front of her then spun and with the blade in her left hand, stabbed the man who had previously been behind her. The one who had two cuts across his chest, she stabbed with the blade in her right hand. She pulled both knives out and turned to face Denethor as they fell.

"Do not make me kill any more of your men, my Lord. You are going to need them."

She watched Denethor's eyes for a moment before she turned and followed Gandalf, who didn't look worried at all, out. She took Pippin by the edge of his cloak and drug him behind her.

"_Legolas?"_

"_I am here. Was that the Steward?"_

"_Yes. He means to keep the throne for himself. He knows of Aragorn and he refuses to call for aid. I do not know what Gandalf is going to do, but I'm sure he will think of something. Keep a weather eye out."_

"_We will. Are you alright?"_

"_Yes. Those guards were not difficult to kill, even as an Elf. I have never fought except in my dragon form."_

"_You did fine."_

She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"_Thank you. I must go. Contact me later."_

"_Goodbye and be safe."_

"_Thank you. And to you the same."_

She felt the connection dissipate, although it wasn't completely gone. Mayleea was not holding it, and she was sure Legolas was not holding it either. It was a strange thing that a link between two minds was there naturally, but Mayleea had no time to dwell on it. They were outside and Gandalf was speaking.

"A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the white tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again."

"Why do they still guard it?" Pippin asked running to catch up to Gandalf.

"They guard it because they still have hope," Gandalf said patiently. "A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was."

Mayleea glanced up at the white, gnarled, ugly piece of wood. She remembered how beautiful that tree had been when she lived there. When Isildur reigned over the land. Hope suddenly filled her. She knew she would see it bloom again. As they walked toward the end of the top level, Gandalf talked of the decline of Gondor. The decline of Minas Tirith. When they reached the end, Gandalf stopped and leaned on the wall. Mayleea went to the other side and looked over. She remembered very vividly taking off from that very spot and flying off to war. She recalled her wings pinned back against her sides as she fell from the top level. Whipping her wings open at the last second and on more than one occasion, taking the top spire of a building off with her chest plates. The people cheering when they saw her. She had been loved by the people in Minas Tirith. She had been young then. She had had a family then. That had been before she had even met her mate. She sighed and let her face fall.

"The line of kings failed," Gandalf said. "The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

There was a pause.

"Mordor," Pippin whispered.

Mayleea turned as Gandalf spoke.

"Yes, there it lies."

Mayleea joined them in staring at the far away light that came from Mt. Doom, and the black clouds of soot that were reaching for them like fingers of death. The sky above them was blue and cloudless, and the sun still warmed the marble under their feet, but not for much longer.

"A storm is coming," Pippin said.

"This is not the weather of the world," Mayleea said putting a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "This is a device of Sauron's making."

Gandalf took over.

"A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war."

Then Mayleea.

"When that Shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well that's Minas Tirith then," Pippin said brightly. "Where are we off to next?"

Mayleea raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure if Pippin was purposely being thick, or if he was just that stupid.

"Oh it's too late for that Peregrin," Gandalf said patiently. "There is no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

Mayleea sighed as Pippin drew closer to her, it seemed instinctively. She put a hand on his shoulder and patted it.

"Perhaps we should get some rest Gandalf," she suggested.

She was feeling the effects of flying for the better part of two days, and she knew no one would be getting much sleep for a few days. Gandalf nodded and they went to the house Gandalf seemed to have prearranged for them. They ate a small meal and Mayleea and Gandalf took a short rest, Gandalf leaving Pippin with strict instructions not to leave the house. When they awoke, it was almost dusk. Mayleea saw Pippin sitting at the table, going over the armor Denethor had had delivered. It was handmade, just for someone his size.

"You should try to sleep," she said standing and pulling her cloak around her.

The air was growing unnaturally cold.

"I can't. Not when I know what is on the horizon."

Mayleea patted his shoulder and went past him out onto the balcony. It was facing their enemy. Gandalf was smoking. He began speaking without looking at her.

"My dear I wonder if you could find Frodo and Sam."

Mayleea frowned.

"You want me to fly into Mordo?"

"No, no," he laughed. "With your mind."

She thought about it. She had never tried to find someone with her mind who she had never met before, but there wasn't any reason why she couldn't. She sat back against the wall looking out toward Mordor. It was hard. At first Mayleea felt everyone's minds. All their thoughts, and worse yet, their pain hit her full force. Legolas must have felt it too, because the connection to him withdrew further like it was protecting itself. Instantly it reopened and Legolas was there with her. She struggled through the minds within the city, but having Legolas' mind there took the pressure off hers. Legolas didn't say anything. He seemed to know he was needed.

Mayleea concentrated on extending her mind farther. She needed to get past the city. She knew the Hobbits weren't there. She thrust outward and with one final burst of energy, she was outside the city. She was alone with Legolas. She made her way across the field and into Osgiliath. There were far less minds in the capital, but they were all terrified. It was harder for Mayleea to just push past them. She wanted to talk to all of them and help them. Legolas' connection got stronger, like he was holding her hand. She pressed her lips into a tight line and pushed to the edge of the city when suddenly a voice entered her mind.

"_Who are you?"_

She stopped and opened her eyes to find Gandalf watching her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone in Osgiliath knows I'm in their mind."

"_Tell me who you are and why you are in my mind!" _

The voice pushed against her consciousness making her gasp. Legolas pushed back, thrusting his mind between hers and the other. Mayleea closed her eyes and intervened before they were in an all out battle for the mind. She had been in plenty of mental battles, none of which she had lost. When two individuals are battling for the fate of their minds and they lose, their body lives on, but they are just shells. They just sit there and rot. Mayleea didn't want either Legolas or the other man to become that.

"_STOP!" _she shouted.

They did.

"_I mean you no harm. My name is Mayleea and I am here to help."_

She let pictures of Gandalf flow into his mind, followed by Denethor and Aragorn. She showed him pictures of them fighting the Orcs and he seemed less worried.

"_I am Faramir, son of Denethor."_

Mayleea wasn't prepared for this. She spoke to Gandalf.

"Faramir. His name is Faramir."

She didn't wait to see what he said, but went back into her mind.

"_Faramir of Denethor, I pray you fare well in the coming battle. I hope we meet in person someday, but I'm afraid I have a mission."_

"_I wish you luck," _Faramir said at once.

With that Mayleea pushed past him and extended her mind out. She wasn't sure what would meet her when her mind got to Mordor, but luckily she didn't have to go that far. She found the two Hobbits very easily among the sparse trees. There was not much alive where they were.

"I found them," she told Gandalf, eyes still closed. "What are their names?"

"Frodo and Sam," Pippin said.

He was kneeling right in front of her.

"The one with the ring?"

"Frodo."

Mayleea found him and tried to enter his mind, but what she was met with made her physically ill. She turned away from Pippin and lost what meager food was in her stomach. She wretched and wretched until she was laying back against the cold marble of the wall. She was breathing hard when she finally opened her eyes. Pippin had his small hands on her cheeks. He was talking, but she couldn't hear him.

* * *

Legolas had been laying on the edge of the platform outside the throne room twirling a weed between his fingers, his eyes closed, watching what Mayleea was doing in her mind. He found it so interesting that they had such a connection. The moment she had extended her mind and all the souls in Minas Tirith had assaulted her, he felt it. In fact, it had made him trip. He hadn't been expecting the connedction between their minds to stay there after he let it go. He rather enjoyed it, but it was unexpected.

When she had found Faramir and he had thrown so much power at her while she was distracted talking to Gandalf, he had felt the push as if something had run him over. Instinct took over and he pushed back, surrounding Mayleea's consciousness to protect her. Almost instantly, she had come back and settled the 'argument,' and they had moved on. When she found the Hobbits, Legolas couldn't distinguish between his joy and hers, but then she had touched Frodo's mind. He rolled over instantly and wretched. He was on his hands and knees for a good three minutes before he could roll over and take a few deep breaths.

He opened his eyes and gulped air into his lungs. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it had happened when they tried to enter Frodo's mind. He hadn't been expecting anything like that to happen and he hadn't gotten a good look at the Hobbit's mind so he tentatively extended his mind, following the already established path to her mind.

"_Mayleea?" _he asked quietly.

He could feel her still wretching, and it was making him sick again so he held back for a moment.

"_Legolas? Did I hurt you?"_

"_You did nothing. It was whatever is in Frodo's mind."_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes. You?"_

"_I'll be fine."_

* * *

"You may want to protect your mind. I'm going to try again," Mayleea said aloud to Legolas, knowing he would hear her.

"My dear, I don't know what you saw, or felt, but I would advise not doing that again."

Mayleea looked up at the Wizard and agreed wholeheartedly. Frodo's mind had looked fine from the outside, but the moment she had broken it open, so many things flooded out into hers and Legolas' mind. Mayleea had managed to shield the Elf from most of the filth, but she hadn't been quick enough to catch all of it. There was something very wrong with the ring bearer, but his friend might still be alright.

"I'm going to try to contact Sam," she said to Gandalf, then to Legolas, _"Keep back."_

She closed her mind again and went directly to where she knew the Hobbits were. It was much easier this time to bypass all the other minds. She found Sam's mind and took a breath. After a second, she nodded to herself and pushed gently in. He didn't notice. He was busy talking about it getting near teatime. She retracted the tendril from Sam's mind and spoke to Legolas.

"_Sam's mind is clean. I'm going to talk to him."_

The confirmation from Legolas was not spoken. Just understood between them. Mayleea went in again and listened to him speak.

"Leastways it would be nearing teatime in decent places where there is still teatime," Sam said.

"We're not in decent places," came a cold growl.

Mayleea looked through Sam's eyes and saw Gollum leading them. Sam suddenly stopped and turned around. Mayleea watched as Sam went back to Frodo, who had stopped.

"Mr. Frodo?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Just a feeling," Frodo said. "I don't think I'll be coming back."

Mayleea felt Sam's frustration flare up as he went back to Frodo's side.

"Yes you will. Of course you will. That's just morbid thinking. We're going there and back again. Just like Mr. Bilbo. You'll see."

Sam gently pushed Frodo ahead of him and Mayleea saw her chance.

"_Sam," _she said quietly.

He stopped short and turned around.

"_Sam, I am in your head. I am a friend and not to be feared. My name is Mayleea. Gandalf sent me."_

Sam didn't move and Mayleea worried Frodo would become suspicious.

"_There is no need to speak, Sam. I can hear what you think."_

"_You can hear me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Gandalf can't have sent you. He is dead."_

"_He is alive. He is now Gandalf the White."_

"_Prove it," _Sam said and continued to walk after Frodo.

Mayleea opened her eyes and looked at Gandalf.

"Say something that would prove who you are," she said.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Go back to the shadow. The dark fire will not afail you, flame of Udun. You shall not pass."

Mayleea closed her eyes and let that pass over to Sam. She felt his surprise.

"_What are you?_" he asked.

"_That does not matter now. All that matters is that you watch out for the ring bearer. He is not right. I fear he will not be able to do what he has to at the end."_

She paused.

"_And you must know that you're traveling companion is sick and twisted. I cannot venture into his mind for fear of what it will do to mine, but I can feel his hate toward you and Frodo. You must keep a sharp eye. If he gets the upper hand, I fear for both your lives. You are the only one Frodo has. You must stay with him."_

"_I will."_

Mayleea could feel the truth and conviction in Sam's simple words. Mayleea was very fond of this Hobbit almost immediately.

"_And Sam. If you ever need me, all you need do is call. I don't know if I will be able to come help you, but I will always be with you."_

"_Thank you."_

Again, the words were simple, but Mayleea could sense the truth and gratitude in them.

"_I hope to meet you when this is all over," _Sam said quietly.

Mayleea smiled when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She opened on eye and came face to face with Pippin's excited face. She rolled her eyes and went back to Sam.

"_Also, Pippin wants to say hello."_

"_Pippin is with you?! What about Merry?"_

"_Just Pippin, but Merry is safe. He is with Aragorn in Edoras."_

"_Tell him I'm glad they are safe. We will see them again."_

"_Yes you will Sam. Be careful."_

With that, she let the connection go and returned to Gandalf and Pippin. She opened her eyes again and smiled at the Hobbit.

"They are perfectly safe."

Pippin's face broke into a smile and he jogged back inside. Gandalf helped her stand and she went to lean on the stone wall. Gandalf pulled out his pipe and lit it as Mayleea closed her eyes again.

"_Are you alright?" _Legolas asked.

"_Yes. Are you glad to know they are safe?"_

"_Yes. It has been weighing heavy on all our minds. This will let us rest easy. For a little while."_

"_How is everyone there?"_

"_The same. King Théoden has locked himself in his room. Aragorn can't get him to come out. We just hope he will honor the call when the beacons are lit."_

"_He must. Gondor's people are not fit to win the battle that is on its way."_

"_They need a king."_

"_Yes. Denethor is close to madness. He knows of his oldest son's demise."_

"_How?"_

"_I do not know, but he has the Horn of Gondor. It is cloven in two. You knew the Steward's son, did you not?"_

"_Boromir, Yes. He was with our party helping Frodo. He was killed by three Orc arrows protecting Merry and Pippin."_

"_Denethor is in ruins. He refuses to call for aid."_

"_Has Gandalf figured out what he is going to do?"_

"_I do not think so, but I trust him."_

"_As do I. Aragorn needs me. I must go. Good luck."_

"_You as well."_

Mayleea opened her eyes and realized she had been in her mind longer than she had thought.

"How is the elf?" Gandalf asked puffing on his pipe.

Mayleea thought she could see the corner of his mouth pulling up in a smile.

"Fine. He says that King Théoden has locked himself in his room and that Aragorn is trying to get him out."

Gandalf nodded as Pippin began speaking.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position."

Mayleea heard the metallic sliding of a sword going into a sheath.

"I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?"

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you're told, Peregrin took."

Gandalf coughed on his pipe smoke and Pippin brought him a glass of water. He then came to stand by Mayleea, his head just high enough to rest on the wall.

"There are no more stars," he said quietly, eyes glued to the sky. "Is it time?"

"Yes," Gandalf confirmed.

"It's so quiet."

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf said.

"The calm before the storm," Mayleea said.

"I don't want to be in a battle," Pippin said. "But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse."

He paused.

"Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope."

Pippin looked up at him, confusion in his green eyes.

"Just a fool's hope," Gandalf said with a smile then he looked at Mayleea. "And we know now that they are alive. At least for the moment."

He smiled and looked back out at the distant light that was Mt. Doom and his smile faded.

"Our enemy is ready. His full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call."

He paused and stood up to his full height.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard," Pippin said smiling. "That's got to count for something."

Gandalf sighed.

"Gandalf?" Mayleea said.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one, they say, no living man can kill. The Witch-King of Angmar. You've met him before," he said to Pippin. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop."

Mayleea saw Pippin reliving a memory, but Mayleea was so exhausted from traveling through thousands of minds, that she didn't even bother.

"He is the lord of the Nazgúl," Gandalf said. "The greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."

Pippin looked up at Mayleea and she nodded.

"I have met him in battle more than once. I almost got him, but his Nazgúl distracted me long enough to get away. I killed the beast, but the Witch King got away. I suppose we will meet again and I will have my chance."

Suddenly the ground shook, sending Pippin to the ground. Mayleea helped him up as a green light shot into the sky, and made a line up into the clouds. It pulsed, sending balls of light up into the clouds. Pippin backed up into Mayleea who held his shoulders. Gandalf put an arm around her back and squeezed her shoulders. The green light was casting eery shadows across the city below them and Mayleea clenched her jaw. That is when she heard it. She froze. The high pitched scream of the Witch-king.

"It's him," she gulped. "I can hear him."

"We come to it at last," Gandalf said. "The great battle of our time."

"Frodo and Sam. They are there. At the mouth of Minas Morgul."

"How do you know?" Pippin asked.

"I can feel Sam's fear," she answered.

"The board is set. The pieces are moving," Gandalf said. "Come."

Gandalf turned and left the room. He went out the door, Mayleea and the Hobbit right on his heels. As they entered the second level from the top Gandalf spoke.

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-fold to prove their great worth."

They stopped in an ally. Gandalf knelt down and looked up to the tower where the signal fire could be lit.

"You must not fail," Gandalf said.

Pippin's jaw clenched and he nodded. Mayleea smiled at him and he took off.

"Gandalf why don't I go? I could light the –" but she gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"There is a disturbance. I can feel the presence of evil." She paused. "Osgiliath," she breathed.

She closed her eyes at once and shot the range of her mind out toward the river. She could feel the presence of the enemy getting stronger. Finally she found them. There were Orcs on the river. They were being quiet and coming under cover of fog. Meanwhile the army of Gondor was huddled by fires, unprepared for the foe that would soon be upon them. She needed to tell warn them and flying out there would take to long so she looked for Faramir's mind. She searched through the many people and finally found him. He noticed her at once, but was in the middle of a conversation.

"_Faramir! They are not coming from the north! They are coming across the river!" _she yelled into his mind.

He spun around just as Mayleea felt someone die. Faramir ran to the spot the man lay dead, an arrow sticking from his chest.

"To the river! Quick, quick! Go! Come on!" Faramir whispered loudly to the men.

"My god," Mayleea said aloud. "There are so many…"

Faramir and his men got to the river just as the boats were landing and Mayleea retracted herself from Faramir's mind. She opened her eyes.

"Gandalf they are going to need help," Mayleea said breathlessly.

"They will make it. We need to keep you a secret as long as possible."

"Gandalf, they are all. Going. To. Die. There are just too many Orcs."

"Mayleea –"

"We cannot just leave them!"

Before Gandalf could answer, the wood pile above the throne room erupted in flame and Gandalf sighed.

"Tell Aragorn the beacons are lit and go. You must ride out and help in any way you can, but you must remain an elf."

She opened her mouth to protest, but she could feel that the battle had begun and men were dying. She growled and turned to leave when Gandalf grabbed her arm.

"Take Shadowfax. He is the fastest horse here."

Mayleea nodded and turned and as if he knew he was needed, Shadowfax was standing there. Mayleea sighed and hoisted herself up on the horses back. She could feel Gandalf's eyes on her back, but she was too frustrated to look at him. Instead she turned the horse and he took off. She found it rather easy to stay on him. Much easier than any other horse she had ridden.

At first she didn't know how she was going to steer him, but he seemed to know where he needed to go with no direction from her. All she had to do was hang on. The city was hard to navigate on foot, let alone on horseback. Shadowfax did a wonderful job of making it to the city gate. Mayleea only counted four situations where someone didn't get out of the way fast enough and glanced off the horse's chest, but she was fairly sure they were unhurt. When they reached the field, and Shadowfax opened up and was running flat out, Mayleea closed her eyes. She extended her mind out toward Edoras and found the familiarity of Legolas. He was the easiest to find because their mental connection was always present. Aragorn happened to be right next to him.

"_Aragorn."_

"_Mayleea?"_

"_The beacons are lit. Keep a weather eye out."_

"_I will. What is going on?"_

"_Osgiliath is under attack. I am worried for the survival of the men there. Gandalf sent me to help."_

There was a pause where Aragorn seemed to be searching her mind.

"_Mayleea, are you riding a horse?"_

* * *

**_Oh Aragorn, you silly boy._**

**_Remember to review!_**


	9. Battle for Minas Tirith

**And here we are with another chapter! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"_Yes I am," _she hissed as she leaned over Shadowfax's neck.

She heard Aragorn and Legolas chuckle then they were gone. She growled and urged the white horse forward. The sun was coming up and shining, but as she passed under the cloud of ash from Mt. Doom, shadow was cast upon her. Osgiliath was covered in darkness.

"Hang on," she whispered to the men in the city. "I'm coming."

Shadowfax jumped a log in his way and almost threw Mayleea, but she managed to stay on and pull her bow around. She strung it with a considerable amount of difficulty then set an arrow. By then, they had galloped into the city and Mayleea shot her bow for the first time from horseback. The arrow hit a little high on the left shoulder of an Orc who was about to smash the head of a soldier. The Orc roared and spun to face her. The last thing he saw was the arrow coming right at his eye. That one hit its mark. The Orc fell drawing the attention of a few others. Mayleea emptied her quiver, almost every arrow hitting something. She was not as good with a bow as Legolas was. She made a mental note to get him to teach her.

She leapt from Shadowfax's back and pulled her long knives. She killed two Orc and turned back to Shadowfax. She pushed his chest.

"Go back to Gandalf! We need his help!"

She didn't know why she thought the horse would understand her, but he seemed to. He instantly turned tail and ran from Minas Tirith. With him gone, and Mayleea not able to turn into a dragon, she felt strangely alone and helpless. She didn't have much time to think about it. Another Orc had jumped off of the wall right in front of her. She promptly kicked him backward and ran up the stairs behind her to gain the higher ground. She twirled her long knives and stabbed out at the Orc. She caught him in the shoulder. Not the most vital of places. He roared and came at her, knocking her back down the other side of the stairs. They tumbled backward, over and over each other until they came to a stop at the bottom. Mayleea got her feet under the Orc's chest and pushed as hard as she could. Unfortunately it didn't do much. The beast was too heavy, so she tried a different tactic. She threw her head up and connected with his forehead. She almost gave herself a concussion, but he fell backward off her, holding his face.

Mayleea stood up, staggering a little. Her head was pounding and she felt blood running down her face. She had no idea how bad she was bleeding, but she was dizzy. However dizzy she was, the Orc was worse. He tried to stand twice before she lunged at him and stabbed him through the chest. He roared and fell backward. She was not very good at this fighting as an elf. She thought for a moment about how all these Orcs could be running for their lives if she was a dragon. She was pulled from her thoughts by Legolas.

"_Mayleea! Move!"_

On instinct she dove to the left. She was just in time to miss getting run through by an Orc blade. The Orc looked surprised she had jumped away in time, but only for a second. He jumped after her and landed behind her. He pushed her forward. Still being dizzy, she fell instantly onto her hands and knees.

"_Get up!"_

She followed Legolas' advice right away. Despite the pain in her head, she jumped up and spun around.

"_Knives up."_

She raised them.

"_Lower your center of gravity."_

She crouched, keeping her eyes on the Orc.

"_Match his steps."_

The Orc stepped right, so she followed. He raised his sword, so did she. He came down with the sword, aiming for the top of her head. She followed, blocking his blow with both of her blades.

"_Push him back."_

She figured she knew to do that. She shoved forward, surprising herself with her strength. The Orc hit the wall behind him.

"_Run him through."_

Mayleea threw herself forward before he could bring his heavy sword up to block her. He roared and fell to the ground.

"_Very good."_

Mayleea shook her head and smiled. Again her joy was short lived. There were far too many Orcs. After twenty or so, she lost count on how many she had killed. She was bloody, sore and her weapons felt like they were a hundred pounds each. Legolas continued to talk her through fighting when suddenly she heard the name she needed.

"Faramir!"

Mayleea spun, trying to see the Steward's son. The minute she turned to look for him, she realized she didn't know what he looked like. She turned and climbed the wall behind her. When she reached the top, she looked down upon the battlefield. She thought she spotted him, when she heard the blood freezing scream of the Nazgúl. The warning cry came a second later from several soldiers on the ground. Mayleea turned and looked at the sky just in time to see a huge beast flying toward her, claws open and out. She knew she didn't have time to get out of its way, and Gandalf had said not to reveal that she was a dragon, so she froze and braced for the claws to grab her, but they never did. Instead someone else wrapped their arms around her and knocked her off the wall.

Together, she and her savior toppled off the wall just in time. The Nazgúl roared in anger as Mayleea and the soldier fell down onto the roof of a building and down onto the staircase. They rolled down, one over the other until they hit a wall and came to a stop. At first neither of them moved. Mayleea could feel a broken rip poking against her skin and her head was pounding worse than ever. The other person pushed themselves up onto their elbows and looked down at her. Large, gray eyes found hers.

"Faramir?" she asked breathlessly.

He blinked, then realization crossed his face.

"Mayleea?"

She nodded. As another Nazgúl cry echoed above them, Faramir rolled off her and nursed what looked like a sprained ankle. Mayleea sat up slowly and felt her rib. It wasn't broken, but it soon would be if she moved much. She closed her eyes against the pain. Faramir noticed.

"Your rib?" he asked.

She nodded and grimaced. Faramir glanced around. There was so much going on, they had been lucky. They had not been seen by Orc or Nazgúl, but that wouldn't last for long.

"Come. We can heal you when we are safe," he said standing and pulling her up by one arm.

She didn't complain even though her side erupted in searing heat. She fought against the wave of dizziness that overwhelmed her when she stood. Faramir seemed to sense her unsteadiness and kept a hand on her waist.

"Fall back!" he called as they ran. "Fall back to Minas Tirith!"

The men all began to turn tail and find their horses.

"Where is your horse?" Faramir asked her.

"It went back," she said through painful gasps.

She wasn't sure if Faramir understood, but she really couldn't have cared less at that point. Faramir brought her to a chestnut mare and without her consent, lifted her into the saddle. He threw a leg over behind her and took the reins. He kicked his horse into motion and he led the way out of the city, the Nazgúl close on their tail. Mayleea pressed her hand against her side and felt the warm liquid she was beginning to know so well sliding between her fingers. Suddenly she felt faint.

Meanwhile the Nazgúl screamed above them. One of the three dove making Faramir duck low over Mayleea's back. The beast missed their horse by an inch. Instead it grabbed the horse to their left and tossed it up into the air. The rider flew off in another direction and was grabbed by another beast. Men and horses were falling all around them and one of the Nazgúl soared down and through the middle of the company. Luckily Faramir managed to turn their horse to the left at the last second. The other riders were not that lucky however. Mayleea was just thinking that if she was a dragon, she would smear the battle field with their blood when a light appeared around them and drove the beasts away. Mayleea looked ahead of her and saw the small shape of a white horse, a white rider and a Hobbit. She let out an audible sigh and leaned back into Faramir. He seemed to know she was exhausted and let her relax for a moment.

Gandalf circled around in front of the company and led them into the city. The gate was opened just in time as the first horse trotted in. The people of Minas Tirith came down the stairs and looked over the walls to see if the men they loved were there.

"Mithrandir," Faramir called to Gandalf.

The Wizard looked over his shoulder as Faramir trotted up. Gandalf was surprised to see Mayleea all bloody, but he looked happy she was alive.

"They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

Gandalf turned the horse and revealed Pippin, who was sitting in front of him. Mayleea felt Faramir give a start to seeing the Hobbit. Mayleea glanced at Pippin, who looked uncomfortable under Faramir's gaze. Gandalf realized what was in Faramir's mind before even Mayleea.

"This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?"

"No," Faramir panted and a smile broke over Pippin's face.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?!"

He nodded.

"Where? When?" Mayleea asked turning around and meeting his eyes.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago."

Gandalf and Pippin exchanged excited glances.

"Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale," Faramir said, and Gandalf looked back up at him; eyes wide.

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol," he said.

Faramir nodded his confirmation.

"What does that mean?" Pippin asked. "What's wrong?"

For the first time, Mayleea had no idea what either of them was talking about. She had never heard of the pass of Cirith Ungol. She knew the Morgul Vale was dangerous, but not impassable.

"Faramir, you must tell me everything, but first we must heal our Elemental," Gandalf said.

Mayleea didn't realize he was talking about her until he looked at her.

"I am fine," she said.

"No, you're not," Faramir said. "I must go see my father. The healing chamber is on the way. I will take you."

Gandalf nodded, and without any further talk about it, Faramir pushed his horse forward. He kept the horse at a walk as they weaved through the streets.

"How did you know the Orcs were coming up the river?" Faramir asked as they went up to the third level.

"I felt them. Anything that evil all in one place doesn't go unnoticed."

"It went unnoticed by all of us," he said pulling the horse to a stop to let a cart go past.

"You are just human," she said with a tired smile.

She laughed. She wasn't sure what was so funny. Perhaps the blood loss was making her loopy, but she didn't care.

"And what are you?" Faramir asked.

"Dragon. Elf. Elemental," she answered, swaying precariously with the horse's gate.

Faramir tightened his arms around her waist.

"I have heard of Elementals, but I believed them to be dead."

"Most of us are," she said sadly. "For a long time, I thought I was the only one left."

"How did you find you weren't?"

"A large lizard told me."

Faramir frowned.

"I believe you have lost too much blood."

Mayleea laughed again.

"At Helms Deep, the enemy had an ally that looked like a big lizard. She was a dragon and she told me that I was not the only one."

Faramir nodded.

"We are here," he said dismounting.

Mayleea almost fell off sideways and Faramir was forced to catch her.

"And you said you were alright," he said grimly.

"Maybe not as alright as I had originally thought."

He scoffed as he took her though the halls and into the healing chamber. The woman who met them seemed to be able to tell what was wrong with Mayleea without any explanation from Faramir.

"Thank you," he said to the woman as she took Mayleea gently and helped her over to a bed. "I must go speak to my father. I will be back."

Mayleea nodded. She was slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Faramir took his leave as Mayleea fell into sleep. Two hours later she awoke and stretched. The healer frowned at her when she tried to get up, but she seemed to know Mayleea was alright. Mayleea stood tentatively and felt her ribs. They were very sore, but no longer broken.

"You heal quickly," the woman commented wiping her hands on her skirt and walking over.

"I am not human," Mayleea said. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours."

Mayleea nodded.

"Thank you. I must be going."

"Be safe out there," the woman said.

Mayleea grinned.

"I'm sure you will be seeing me again."

"I hope not to soon."

Mayleea smiled and left the chamber. She had been there many times before, but it was long ago. Still, she remembered where she was going well enough to make it to the throne room. In the corridor outside, she heard Pippin's voice. He was whispering, it seemed to himself.

"What were you thinking, Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of Men."

Mayleea hurried down to the end of the hall. She was ready to tell Pippin what a terrible leader Denethor was, but as she turned the corner, Faramir came through the opposite door.

"It was well done," he said. "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard."

"I didn't think they would find any armor that would fit me," Pippin said glumly.

"Did it once belong to a boy in the city?" Mayleea asked, walking forward, surprising both Pippin and Faramir.

Faramir smiled.

"A very foolish one."

"Who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies?" Mayleea asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"This was yours?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me."

He pulled on the sleeve to flatten it out.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then, though I'm not likely to grow anymore. Except sideways," Pippin said with a silly smile.

Faramir laughed.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier."

The smiled slowly faded from his face as Mayleea watched him re-live a memory.

"They were so alike, he and my father. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong."

"I think you have strength. Of a different kind. And one day, your father will see it," Pippin said.

Faramir smiled sadly then said, "Come. My father is waiting."

Pippin walked ahead of them and Mayleea followed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Mayleea answered nodding. "What happened while I was asleep?"

His face fell.

"My father was angry with me for sending Frodo away with the ring. He told me Boromir was a better man than I."

"IF what you say is true about your brother and father being alike, you are indeed a better man."

Faramir frowned at her.

"Your father is not a good man, and I never met your brother, but if they are alike, you are a far greater man than he."

Faramir didn't answer.

"Your father is going to run this city to ruin."

"Don't you think I know that?" Faramir snapped.

"Do you care?" she asked.

Faramir stopped and grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"This is my city. I grew up here. How dare you ask me that."

Mayleea held up her hands.

"I'm glad someone here cares about this city, because your father clearly does not."

Faramir let go of her arm and walked into the throne room. As the doors closed behind them, Denethor looked up.

"Fealty with love. Valor with honor. Disloyalty with vengeance."

He glared at his son as he sat down to eat. Pippin stood up and walked back to stand next to Mayleea while Faramir stepped up.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact," Denethor said.

"What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought."

Mayleea almost roared and jumped at Denethor.

"_Unfought," _she thought. _"I would like to see him in a battle."_

"_Then Minas Tirith would have not ruler," _Legolas said.

Mayleea felt herself smile.

"_Maybe that would be better," _she hissed. _"He is awful. One of the worst rulers I have ever met."_

She finally couldn't take the madness.

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun," she said. "I fought there alongside Faramir and his men. Less than half made it back alive."

"Much must be risked in war," Denethor said.

He glared at her then his son.

"Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

He looked pointedly at Faramir.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived."

Mayleea raised her eyebrows and looked at Denethor. Surly the steward wouldn't say that was true.

"Yes. I wish that."

Mayleea's jaw dropped and she looked back at Faramir. There were tears in his eyes and his voice broke as he began to speak.

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead."

He bowed and turned. Mayleea watched him go open mouthed then looked at Pippin, who's expression mirrored hers. At the door he paused and turned.

"If I should return, think better of me, Father."

Faramir went toward the door as Denethor spoke.

"That will depend on the manner of your return," Denethor said.

Mayleea gave Pippin one more look then followed Faramir.

"Faramir, what are you going to do?" she asked as she realized he was heading to the armory.

"I'm going to take back Osgiliath."

"Are you mad?" she asked. "Osgiliath cannot be retaken by your men alone."

"Then help me," Faramir said turning to face her.

"Even with my help, Osgiliath can not be retaken."

"Not as an elf," Faramir said harshly. "Do not forget, I know what you are and what you can do."

She shook her head.

"Gandalf would not approve. He wants to keep my other half hidden for as long as possible."

"You fought in the battle for Helms Deep. Your dragon form could not have gone unnoticed. The enemy surely knows you are on our side," Faramir argued.

"I have a love for battle and I would go with you, but this is suicide. I will not get myself killed before the real battle even starts," Mayleea said stubbornly.

"Fine," Faramir said.

Mayleea watched him go and frowned. Finally she turned and ran through the streets to find Gandalf.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Mayleea? What is it?" Gandalf asked coming out of a shop.

"Denethor has ordered Faramir back to Osgiliath. He wants the city retaken!"

Gandalf took off back the way Mayleea had come and she followed. They charged through the quite streets and somber people and finally pushed through the throngs of citizens to the parade of soldiers on horseback. Gandalf's voice broke the pliable silence.

"Faramir! Faramir!"

He was riding the first horse, leading the company to their doom.

"Faramir, your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly!"

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" Faramir asked, defeated. "This is the city of the Men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom."

Gandalf frowned at Mayleea then back up at Faramir.

"Your father loves you, Faramir."

He said nothing. Only continued to ride.

"He will remember it before the end," Gandalf sighed.

Mayleea set her jaw and grabbed the reigns of a horse tied to a pole.

"I'm going too," she said pulling herself up and throwing a leg over the horse's back.

"You mustn't. We need you alive," Gandalf said taking the reins, but Mayleea pulled them back.

"No, Gandalf. I respect you, but I will not let them go to their fate alone. I WILL be with them."

With that she kicked her horse into motion. He charged after the other animals who had made a long line across the battle field. She rode around behind until she found Faramir and inserted her horse next to his. He looked over at her and blinked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you."

"No. You must go back," Faramir said as they continued to ride.

"What?"

"You were right. The battle will need you more. This is nothing more than a massacre. Go back."

"Faramir I-"

"Go back."

Mayleea met his eyes and gulped, but did as he said. She pulled her horse back and stopped. She merely watched as the rest of the company road forward. In the back of her mind she could hear Pippin singing. Faramir drew his sword and the company began to run all out as the enemy in Osgiliath strung their bows. Mayleea could feel the excitement in the minds of the Orc and it almost made her ill. Her horse trotted in place, wanting to go after the other horses. Mayleea watched in horror as a million arrows were let loose at the same time. At the last second, Mayleea shot her mind out across the battle field and surrounded Faramir's consciousness with her own. She felt an arrow pierce his belly and shoulder. She groaned and pushed away the urge to retract her consciousness. Instead she stayed with him. He fell from the saddle but was attached by his foot to the stirrup. Mayleea opened her eyes and out of all the men that road out, none were left in their saddles. All but three of the horses had fallen and two were injured and would never make it back. The third, had a rider attached to his saddle and was slowly moving back toward Minas Tirith. Mayleea kicked her horse forward and stood up in the stirrups and leaned out over the horse's neck. Suddenly an arrow landed next to her. She pulled her horse to a stop and looked toward the city. She was on the edge of their range. The archers in the city could not hit her, but any closer and they would be able to. She could tell Faramir was still alive, but only just. Finally she made a choice and got off her horse. She pushed the horse in the other direction knowing he would go back to the city gate, and she began walking.

Nothing happened for a minute when an arrow flew past her head. She had seen it coming and could have dodged it, but there was no need. She continued to walk toward Faramir and his horse. Another arrow and another and another landed in the dirt around her, but she didn't flinch. Finally a couple hundred filled the sky and she stopped. Everything around her slowed down and she took a breath. She closed her eyes.

"Sorry Gandalf," Mayleea said then roared.

She sent a jet of fire into the air above her, burning all the arrows. She soared up into the sky, growing large. She climbed higher then dove down to where Faramir's horse had finally died. She scooped the injured man up and managed to get away with just one arrow sticking out of the top of her tail. She charged back toward the upper level of Minas Tirith. She landed and let some solders take Faramir and put him on a stretcher. Before they had gotten ten feet toward the healing room however. Denethor came running up to them. Mayleea changed back into an Elf.

"Faramir!" Denethor wailed. "Say not that my son has fallen."

"They were outnumbered," one of the soldiers said. "None survived."

Mayleea heard terrified screams and cries from the lower levels and extended her mind out to see what was happening. It seemed that severed heads were flying over the wall. She ran to the wall and couldn't breathe for a moment because she was so surprised. The entire Orc army, which numbered in the millions, was marching toward the city. They had over one hundred huge towers meant to get the enemy over the wall and into the city. There were four trolls pushing each of them, plus thirty more per battalion of Orc. There were just as many catapults as towers and all the ranking Orc were riding Wargs. The Orc were loading the catapults with more heads from the battle in Osgiliath when Mayleea turned back to Denethor. He was kneeling by his son's head.

"My sons are spent," he said standing and stumbling away. "My line has ended."

Mayleea frowned as Pippin ran over to Faramir.

"No, no, My Lord Denethor, Faramir is alive," Mayleea said trying to stop Denethor.

"The House of Stewards has failed," he wailed.

"He needs medicine, my lord!" Pippin yelled.

"My line has ended!" Denethor yelled as he stumbled to the wall and for the first time, saw what his armies were up against.

Mayleea ran after him and stood a few feet away, so she could just see over the wall too.

"Rohan has deserted us," Denethor whispered.

Mayleea jumped as the ground shook under her feet. The Trolls were loading the catapults with huge boulders now. Mayleea watched one of the catapult towers on the third level crumble.

"Théoden's betrayed me," Denethor growled.

The ground shook again as all of the enemy catapults all launched at the same time. People screamed as their houses crumbled around them, or fell on others.

"Abandon your posts!" Denethor suddenly shouted making Mayleea jump.

"What?" she said turning to him.

"Flee! Flee for your lives!"

"Are you mad?" she asked as the soldiers on the lower levels looked up.

Denethor shoved her out of the way and turned right into Gandalf, who promptly smacked him in the face with his staff, easily knocking him unconscious. Mayleea raised her eyebrows at the wizard. He met her eyes then looked over the wall.

"Prepare for battle!"

He looked back at Mayleea.

"My dear, I believe it is time for you to show your true colors."

Mayleea smiled and nodded. Gandalf pulled himself up onto Shadowfax and took off down into the city. Mayleea turned.

"Pippin!"

The Hobbit looked up and ran over to her.

"Take care of Faramir. I must go help defend the city."

"Be careful," Pippin said.

Mayleea smiled.

"You be careful."

She turned from him and jumped up on the wall and looked down. This was the spot she had taken off from so many years ago when Isildur was standing behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned forward and let herself fall from the wall. As her feet left the stone and the wind whipped her face, she went over everything that had happened in the last few days and landed on a memory of Legolas. When she opened her eyes, they were golden. She let out a roar that filled Pelennor field and stopped the enemy in their tracks. She felt their gaze on her and that made her all the more driven. She could see Gandalf on Shadowfax running down through the city to the main wall.

"Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall!" he was shouting as he ran.

She turned on the wind. And flew with him, sending his message along to anyone who didn't hear it.

"Return to your posts!" Gandalf yelled.

Mayleea looked down and saw many solders following him back to the wall.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss!" Gandalf yelled.

With the encouragement from the wizard, the men of Gondor managed to pull themselves together enough to start launching pieces of the collapsed city back into the enemy. Mayleea watched as the large pieces of the city wall landed on six or seven orc at a time, crushing them.

"_That won't do any good in the long run," _Mayleea thought.

She had to get in the fight. She flew out above the field and roared, trying to draw the enemy's fire away from the city. She dodged a bolder and a few arrows then dove for one of the towers. The orc inside didn't even see her coming until the whole structure was engulfed in flame. She soared up out of range of the archers just in time to see a well placed chunk of the city wall blow through one of the towers, knocking it sideways onto one of the trolls pushing it. Mayleea tossed her head and flew to one edge of the line of enemy and flew right over the front catapults. She set each of them on fire, burning a few enemy along with the wood. She then concentrated her fire on the towers. She quickly learned however that they were reinforced with steel sidings, so shooting jets of fire onto them only burned up the enemy inside, leaving the towers still usable. She landed on the top of one and after a bit of maneuvering, found the easiest way to destroy the towers, was with her teeth and claws. After she ripped the steel siding off with her claws, she could get a grip on the poles inside and pull the whole things over.

After four or five times of doing this, the orc seemed to be getting the picture. They began defending their towers more effectively. Their archers concentrated fire on her whenever she came near, and their trolls tried to grab her and pull her down so they could beat her to death. Twice she almost got taken down by a troll who managed to grab the end of her tail. As she began yanking the steel siding off the 11th tower she heard it. She was beginning to loath the sound of the Nazgúl. She no longer feared it, but it was becoming annoying. She set the enemy inside the tower on fire and looked up to meet the Nazgúl, but there wasn't just one. They were all there. All nine Ring Wraiths and their fell beasts.

"_Mayleea be careful."_

Three distinct voices were in her mind at once. Legolas, Aragorn and someone she did not expect. It was Sam. She did not have long to heed their warnings however. Two of the nine saw her and aimed their beasts at her. She didn't hesitate to fly up and meet them. This was the kind of battle she enjoyed. Fighting other flying things. She had been doing it her while life. Fighting other dragons had been something she learned from a very young age, and furthermore, she was good at it.

She flew straight up into the monsters. She shot between them, making them growl and their riders shriek. The noise was enough to burst her eardrums, but she didn't stop her attack. She rolled in the air and fell back down to them. She pulled her wings against her side and did a nosedive back down between them. At the last second she put out both her front legs and caught them each in the shoulder. This spun them, effectively knocking the riders off. One hung on by the saddle, the other had fallen somewhere in the city. Both beasts were still airborne, but they were bloody and notoriously stupid without their riders. Still a force to be reckoned with unfortunately. While the two were busy, Mayleea took a moment to look at the others. They were no doubt causing havoc. She looked down and watched men run for cover as one picked up a fistful of soldiers and scattered them across the city. Another took out a catapult and still another flew along the top of the wall, knocking men off with its chest.

She could hear Gandalf shouting orders and encouragement to the men. Even with the added distraction of the Fell Beasts, Mayleea saw another tower explode from a well placed catapult shot. Another Fell Beast took down another catapult as easily as if it were made of a sapling. She charged after that one and rammed into it with her shoulder. She heard a satisfying crack as one of its ribs broke. It roared and the Nazgúl let out a surprised scream. Mayleea roared to try and cover up the ear piercing scream of the Nazgúl, but it did no good. She shook her head to clear it, then soared down under the Fell Beast. She caught his skinny leg between her jaws just as it went to grab a handful of soldiers on the wall. He screamed and tried to kick her off, but she had an iron grip. The Fell Beast turned its long neck back to try grab her. She hadn't expected the Beast to have that kind of reach. He snapped at her hip, catching her with one long tooth. She growled and bit down harder then shook her head. She heard the bones in the leg crack as the Fell Beast roared again.

She let go of his leg and turned over and sank her back claws into his hip. She ripped into the base of his neck with the hook on her upper jaw. The roar of panic and pain was unmistakably different than the roar of anger. Mayleea felt her jaws around the beast's windpipe so she pulled. It took a few tries, but she finally severed it. The beast's cry was cut short and he immediately began to fall from the sky. Mayleea swooped out from under him and watched him fall into the enemy ranks. She grinned at her handiwork then frowned. The towers were distressingly close to the wall. She turned and dropped down out of the way of another Fell Beast. She heard Gandalf yelling to aim for the trolls pushing the towers rather than the towers themselves.

Mayleea dove down to the battlefield and set four of the trolls on fire, effectively stopping that tower moving forward, but it was only one tower out of a hundred. She flew over the towers closest to the wall and set them all on fire, not destroying the towers, but taking out the enemy.

"_Gandalf, I can not take down all the towers before they reach the wall."_

"_Take care of the Fell Beasts!" _Gandalf shouted into her mind.

She looked back up to the sky. Six left, and she saw them all. None seemed to be paying attention to her. That made her angry. She jumped off the tower and climbed into the air. She roared trying to get their attention, but they seemed more intent on destroying the city. She growled and turned her attention to destroying the army. It's true, the army was massive, but they were all grouped together, making them easy targets. She began to soar back and forth over the battle field just setting them all on fire. Their screams echoed around the field and the ones behind began to fall back. Mayleea grinned as a troll who was on fire ran back through the ranks setting hundreds more enemy aflame before he fell, dead. All the screaming of the burning enemy seemed to catch the attention of the Nazgúl and they turned their beasts on her.

She had just enough time to dodge out of the way of two big claws coming at her neck. She soared up and around two of them just to almost run into three more. She dodged them and finally got into the open air above them. She did a mental count and realized one was missing. She shot fire down at the ones below her while she searched for the 6th. She didn't have to wait long to find him. The missing Fell Beast dropped out of the clouds above her and sunk its claws into her back, just below her wing joints. She screamed and fought against its death grip. She was smaller than him so she grew as large as she could. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, but she continued to grow until she was large enough to turn her head around and bite at the chest of the beast. He retracted his claws from her back and pushed off of her, sending her down into the other five. They circled her, biting and scratching and trying to take chunks out of her side. She shot fire at random, catching one of the beasts in the face. It roared and retreated back toward the enemy line, scratching at its face. Despite her being distracted, Mayleea heard the crashes of all the intact towers hitting the wall, then the terrified screams of the people as Orc poured from the towers and into the city. Seconds later, the dull thud of something hitting the city gate. The enemy had a battering ram, small as it was, Mayleea had seen battering rams such as that break down bigger gates. She hoped it would hold until she could get there to help. She shot another jet of fire at the two closest Fell Beasts. While they were distracted, she shot her mind out to take stock of who was still alive. Gandalf and Pippin were just fine and Faramir was hanging on. Many others were not so lucky. She could feel people dying. Hundreds all at once. She closed her mind off to their pain and felt another consciousness.

He didn't say anything, only wrapped himself around her, giving her strength and letting his energy become hers. She breathed deeply in his energy and opened her eyes. She was met with the Witch King's steed.

"Give up dragon," he hissed. "You are outnumbered."

She didn't dignify him with a response, only flew up and out of the circle. Four followed, as she expected, but the Witch King did not. He flew off down toward the city. She couldn't worry about him at the moment. As she flew over the gate, the others close behind, she noticed that the small battering ram was doing no good against the large, sturdy gate, and bodies of the orc shot down by the archers were beginning to pile up. She roared spewing fire down on the entrance. The log being used to try and break down the door caught fire instantly and burned up, along with most of the enemy.

The men above the gate cheered as she soared away, drawing the Fell Beasts with her. One snapped at her tail, and she realized they were gaining on her. She shrunk to the size of a horse so she could go faster. The Fell beasts didn't seem to know what was going on. One even lost interest and turned around. Now three were on her tail. She led them away from the city, to the far edge of the enemy line, where she finally stopped and flapped backward. Their momentum carried them far past her and she was now chasing them. She sunk her claws deep into the flesh of the last one, and ripped the Nazgúl from his seat. Before the beast realized what was happening, Mayleea had dug its windpipe out of its throat and dropped it on some unsuspecting Orc below her. The beast twitched once, then fell out of the sky like a rock. One of the others circled around to attack her again, but the other one retreated. She easily dispatched the one in front of her and watched the other one disappear past Osgiliath and up over the mountain into Mordor. She snorted and looked for the other two. The Witch King was nowhere to be seen, and the other one had flown off in a different direction back toward Minas Morgul.

She looked out across the field at their enemy and was about to start setting them on fire again when all the enemy began chanting the same thing at once. She couldn't quite make out the word. Grunt? Ground? she frowned and looked around. Finally she saw the source of the chanting. The biggest battering ram she had ever seen was slowly being wheeled from the back of the enemy line. The actual ram was made of steel and fashioned to look like a wolf's head. The nose of the beast seemed to be reinforced with something for breaking down gates. The mouth was open a few feet, and fire was spewing from between its teeth. It was on wheels and three giant animals with horns on their noses were pulling it and seven trolls were pushing. The thing was massive and all of it was made of steel, and it was headed right for the gate.

* * *

**Ok please review guys! Love ya all so much!**


	10. The Battle Rages On

**Here we are! Another chapter! Please review and show me some love!**

* * *

Mayleea let out a mighty roar and began her fast approach to the beast of a battering ram. She felt the mental connection with Legolas strengthen.

"_Where are you? Where are Rohan's armies?"_

"_They are gathering their full strength and riding out for Gondor tonight," _Legolas answered immediately.

"_I only pray we hold on that long," _Mayleea said. _"Where are you?"_

"_Aragorn, Gimli and I are out to find an army of a different sort," _Legolas replied smugly.

Mayleea shook her head.

"_Be careful."_

"_You as well."_

She let the connection slide to the back of her mind as she roared again and dove at the trolls pushing the metal monster. She lit one on fire, but his armor repelled most of the burning acid. Frustrated, she made another pass, but this time, got pelted by a volley of arrows from the Orc around the battering ram. Most of the arrows bounced harmlessly off her chest and face plates, but some went through her wings or stuck in her sides. She growled against the pain, but continued to light up the dusk with jets of fire at the trolls. Night had fallen on the battle field when Mayleea finally had to land. She flew up to the top tower of the city and fell, exhausted onto the white stones. She was panting so hard, the arrows in her side were vibrating. After a minute of rest, she turned and yanked the arrows out before she turned back into an Elf.

She cringed from the pain in her ribs and slid down the wall. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing as the city fell beneath her. The Orc were now covering their boulders with oil and lighting them on fire before they launched them into the city, and the battering ram had just reached the gate. She could feel the shuddering of the gate all the way up at the top of the city. She gulped and realized how thirsty she was. Her throat was dry and her lips as an elf were cracked. She took another minute to collect herself then pulled herself up. She could hear Gandalf shouting orders and encouragement to the men down at the gate. With a little pain, and a lot of work, she managed to phase back to her dragon form and dive down to the gate. She shrunk and landed on Gandalf's shoulder. He nodded to her, but no words were exchanged. There didn't need to be any. They both knew they had one goal at this moment. Mayleea looked back at the gate just in time to see the fiery nose of the beast break through. Pieces of the gate fell and the men had to jump back.

"You are soldiers of Gondor," Gandalf said. "No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground."

Mayleea didn't have time to worry what might come through that gate, because as soon as he finished speaking, a dozen trolls, clad in battle armor and wielding giant clubs crashed through. They were three times as tall as the tallest man and soldiers were flying all over. Gandalf called for a volley, and Mayleea took to the sky before a badly aimed arrow hit her. The volley took down an enormous beast, but it did little good. With a roar, another took its place and knocked all the men aside with one swing of his club. Then came the Orc, most of foot, some on Wargs. The little vermin swarmed over the men of Gondor like locusts over a field. Mayleea grew large and grabbed a troll with her back feet. She hoisted him high above his comrades and dropped him into the enemy line, making sure he crushed some Orc when he landed. She did this twice more before the Trolls got wise to her. They began watching her, and hitting at her with their clubs when she got close enough to pick them up. Once she got a hold of a troll's shoulder with her front feet and the troll brought his club up and crushed her hand. He paid for her broken bones in a blaze of fire, but she was without the use of her left front foot.

The pain was almost too much to handle, but she suddenly felt Legolas' mind around hers. It was nothing more than a soft reminder that he was there with her no matter what, but it gave her the strength she needed. Holding her broken foot close to her chest, she dove back down and inserted herself in the fight, until she heard Pipipn. He was shouting for Gandalf. She turned her attention from the gate to find the Hobbit. She dodged a fireball as it exploded the top of a building and heard the cry of 'retreat' before she found Pippin.

"Fall back to the second level!" Gandalf shouted from the back of his horse.

Mayleea helped hold them back as best she could. She sprayed fire down onto the entrance, but the trolls and the Orc just kept coming.

"_There are too many of them,"_ she said. "_I cannot do it alone."_

"_You are not alone," _Legolas said quietly.

This did little to fuel her tired body and spirit, but she knew she had to keep fighting. Finally Mayleea could do no more from the air. She shrunk and dropped into the fight. The soldiers were surprised to see her on the ground at first, but after they saw her fight, they didn't care. She roared and jumped onto the back of an attacking Orc and before he knew what was going on, she had ripped his spine out. He dropped like a rock and she jumped to another enemy. This seemed to be more effective than just sitting above the fight, spitting jets of fire at the enemy. She bounded around a corner and slid to a stop right in front of a Troll. It seemed surprised to see a dragon the size of a pony standing before it, but it soon got over that and pulled its weapon up. She dodged the cumbersome blade and ran easily up the troll's meaty arm. She clawed her way to the back of his neck where she pulled his helmet off and dug her beak in behind his ear. He screamed in pain and tried to grab her, but he didn't have that kind of reach. When Mayleea dug through to his brain, he went stiff then fell forward.

Mayleea shook the acrid blood from her mouth and looked up just in time to see Pippin pushing through the crowd of men. She flew to Gandalf's side as Pippin came up.

"Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"

Without thinking Mayleea pushed off the white stone and launched up toward the tower. She clawed the air, rising quickly. She came over the top tower just as she heard the Nazgúl scream again. She glanced back over to find him. He was standing in Gandalf's path.

"Go back to the abyss," Gandalf said, brandishing his staff in front of him. "Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master."

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" The Witch King hissed and urged his beast forward. "This is my hour."

He pulled his sword and held it up to the sky, where it seemed to catch fire as the morning light hit it. Pippin cried out in panic and Shadowfax pawed the ground. It was only when Gandalf's staff shattered throwing him and Pippin from the horses' back that Mayleea dove back off the tower toward the beast and rider. The Fell Beast advanced on Gandalf, and Mayleea worried that she might not reach them in time to help. It roared at Gandalf and then Pippin, who was running at it with a sword.

"You have failed," the Ring Wraith rasped. "The world of Men will fall."

He raised his sword to deliver the killing blow just as Mayleea reached them. She landed hard on the beast's back, behind the Wraith. The Fell Beast's legs gave out and he roared as they toppled off the edge. They rolled over each other, the Wraith barley staying on his animal. Mayleea finally caught the edge of a building and pulled herself up. The Fell Beast seemed to get his wings under him and right himself. They were both dazed, but alive. Mayleea's head was pounding, and there were no whole bones left in her front foot, but she stared him down anyway.

"It's time to die," he hissed at her, but before either of them could move a very distinctive horn sounded on the far edge of the field.

Both Mayleea and the Nazgúl looked to the noise and Mayleea felt her heart skip a beat. Rohan was there. Many more than just Rohan it seemed. Mayleea gave a roar of joy and jumped at the Nazgúl, but he screamed and just avoided her claws. He screamed a warning to the Orc still on the field, then flew away over the mountain. Mayleea was too happy to care about him. She roared again and soared out to meet Théoden. She could feel the sudden fear in all their minds when they saw what they were up against. They hill they had ridden up on was high enough to overlook the entire battlefield and see all of the enemy. She roared her greeting to Théoden and his riders. She could feel more than see Merry and Éowyn among them. She wondered if Théoden knew about that. The company cheered at her appearance and she landed hard on her two back feet in front of Théoden.

"Mayleea," he greeted.

She nodded to him.

"_Where is Aragorn?"_

"He left us last night. Took the road into the mountain."

Mayleea frowned, but there was nothing to be done about that now. Mayleea knew Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas would not leave unless vitally nessicary. She trusted the Elf far more than she normally would.

"Are our chances as bad as they look?" Théoden asked quietly.

Mayleea sighed and looked at her crushed foot.

"_Our fate seems very grim, but not enough for me to stop fighting."_

"Then you will fly with us?"

Mayleea grinned.

"_Always."_

Théoden nodded and she jumped into the air. As the King turned to face his company, Mayleea heard Éowyn whisper.

"Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends."

She could see the enemy forming ranks, setting up spears and pikes and forming lines of archers. This was not going to be easy. Théoden road across the front of the company, directing his captains, then turned to the company itself.

"Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered. A sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises!"

All the spears went down on the left of all the horse's heads and Théoden road down the line, hitting his sword on all the spears in reach.

"Ride now!" he shouted.

"Ride now!"

"Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending!"

He got to the end and road back to the middle.

"Death!" he shouted.

"Death!" the company responded.

"Death!" Théoden shouted.

"Death!"

Mayleea added her voice to the chant in the form of a roar.

"Forth, Eorlingas!" Théoden shouted.

He began moving his horse forward, slowly at first. The company followed at the sound of a trumpet, all chanting 'death.' Mayleea roared again and kept her wings beating to the time of the hoof beats. The company had to be 800 strong at least, if not more. Still 800 against 10,000 did not have very uplifting odds. She flew low over Théoden's head. As they closed in on the enemy, Mayleea heard hundreds of bow strings being drawn taught. Within five seconds someone in the enemy ranks called for them to fire. Mayleea caught an air current and swooped up higher, just in time to send a jet of fire at the arrows coming her way. There was no way she could save everyone, but she could burn up the arrows in front of her.

All the way down the line, men and horses fell by arrows, but the men left continued to push their horses forward. The call for 'fire at will' came next, but strangely, almost no more men fell. Before the enemy could get more than one more volley off, Théoden's riders were upon them. The front line of horses jumped over the Orc, effectively taking them down, and their spears along with it, so the second line could waltz right through the enemies ranks. Orc were bouncing off the horses chests, with no harm done to the humans or their beasts, but once on the ground, the Orc were getting trampled. Mayleea felt a roar of excitement well within her. For the first time in three days, she let herself believe the tide of this battle was turning.

She soared up and to the right and landed on one of the broken Orc towers. Rohan's armies were blazing through the enemy ranks at a surprising speed. They took out all in their path and scattered the terrified beasts in all directions. There was complete chaos. Mayleea roared again as the sun rose higher in the sky. She suddenly was able to pick Éomer's voice from the din of battle.

"Drive them to the river!"

This was one charge she wouldn't miss out on. She jumped from her perch where she had been nursing her broken hand, and charged after the enemy. Théoden's army was regrouping quickly and chasing the enemy toward Osgiliath when something happened that no one expected. Mayleea pulled up short over the allies and sat, in awe at what was coming through the smoke.

Olyphants. The largest group of them she had ever seen, and they were all coming toward Gondor. Mayleea had fought these beasts before, and she had no need to fight one ever again. The beasts were temperamental at best, and when being driven by the nomads from the south, they would kill you just for something to do. They were enormous beasts with six tusks, big feet, and a bad attitude, and they were coming as re-enforcements to the Orc. For the first time in the battle, Mayleea was afraid for her life. She could feel the fear in the men below her. Some were actually thinking of abandoning Gondor for good. Mayleea would have been lying if she said she hadn't thought about it too.

"_We will be there soon," _came a reassuring voice in her head.

She breathed deep and tested her front foot. It was healing slowly, but it was nowhere near where it needed to be for this fight. She growled.

"Re-form the line!" Théoden shouted to his men. "Re-form the line!"

They did as they were told and as they got into ranks the Olyphant's began to bellow. They lifted their trunks to the sky and their pace quickened.

"Sound the charge!" Théoden said frantically. "Take them head on!"

Before Mayleea could tell him that was not a good idea, he and the other men had charged. She flew after them just as the first beast took out thirty riders with one twist of its massive head. On closer inspection the long tusks growing from the top jaw had spikes and sharp pieces of wood and glass wrapped around them with wire. None of the men on horseback stood a chance. At best they came up to the beast's ankle. Everyone was soon in disarray; horses running without riders, men being smashed by the huge feet and thrown by sharp tusks. Mayleea had to take a few of them down. She spotted the first problem quickly. The men on the back of the beasts. They had huge, wooden structures tied to the animal's back, and they were lobbing arrows and spears over the sides down onto the army. Mayleea growled her joy. The enemy always made things with wood. She liked wood.

She caught a breeze that took her to the left and behind a beast, where she dodged a few arrows, then lit the structure on fire. She could hear the enemy sizzling as they desperately tried to escape the inferno by jumping to their deaths. The driver of the beast had yet to catch fire, so Mayleea helped it along. Instead of just destroying the driver, she spit enough acid to cover the whole beast's head. It went down quickly. When Mayleea glanced around, the men had turned their horses to run alongside the Olyphants. She growled. Running with the beasts was just about the worst idea, second only to engaging them in the first place. She surveyed the rest of the field quickly and noticed an Olyphant moving sporadically. It seemed the beast was aiming for horses and trying to smash them. Mayleea's confusion was soon answered when she heard a sadistic laugh. The source was the driver. He roared with laughter as his Olyphant mowed down all the horses in his path. Mayleea was just about ready to do something when she spotted Éomer.

He was running toward the beast, upstream, a spear held over his head. Before she could do anything to help, Éomer had thrown the spear with impeccable aim and the driver had fallen from the Olyphant's back. As he fell, his foot snagged on the rope attached to the Olyphant's ear. The weight of the driver pulled the Olyphant to the left, and with an angry bellow, the beast crashed into his comrade, taking them both down. Mayleea was impressed, but not as impressed as she was in Éowyn. She ran between the legs and trunks of three Olyphants before she went under one and cut both its front legs and back legs. With a howl, the beast fell onto its side, crushing the men on its back. At the same time Éomer was instructing all his men to aim their arrows for another beast's head. After a long struggle, the beast reared up, throwing the men from its back. It brought its large feet up in an attempt to shield its face from the arrows, but instead, it threw it off balance, making it fall backward.

Despite the three that had just gone down, there were still plenty more to do damage to Théoden's army, plus the Orc still fighting. She growled and went after the healthiest Olyphant she saw. She easily dispatched the driver, then the hundred men on its back, and then the beast itself. She flew up and away from him and paused on an air current. She tried to grow large, but there was an arrow in her side keeping her from growing any bigger than the beast itself. She growled. It was frustrating, but the same size as the enemy was better than smaller than the enemy. She closed her wings and plummeted toward the driverless animal. At the last second, she extended the claws on all four feet out and down so that when she collided with the beast, her razor sharp, albeit short, talons were embedded in the back of the animal.

He bellowed and threw his trunk around. She was not expecting his reach and she didn't have time to dodge. He wrapped his trunk around her back legs and yanked downward. She dug her claws in further, but it did no good other than to make long gashes in the back of the Olyphant. He shrieked and smashed her with extra force into the packed earth. Mayleea felt little orc and human bodies being crushed under her side. She struggled to get up, but the Olyphant was holding onto both her back legs. He lifted her off the ground again and she saw an opportunity to get away. She flapped her massive wings and got into the air, but she had underestimated the power of the beast's trunk. Once again, he yanked her down, right out of the sky and back to earth. That second time crashing back down to the ground had hurt. Finally she rolled over and roared. She kicked out with her back foot while at the same time shooting a jet of fire into the beast's face. He trumpeted, letting go of her in the process.

She rolled over quickly and ripped the arrow out of her side. It hurt, but she could stand it long enough to dispatch the beast. She growled and as ready to let loose another jet of fire when her mind erupted in pain. She roared and thrashed, covering her forehead with her front feet. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear and she was completely incapacitated from the pain. She knew she had one last escape, though it would be the most dangerous thing she had done all day. She couldn't think about it long with the pain in her head and finally she phased back to an Elf. The pain was gone instantly.

She managed to open her eyes, though her head still ached terribly. The sun was far too bright for her to see much, but she did make out an Orc running her way. She pulled out a blade and managed to dispatch him, though it was messy, even for her. She was finally able to see better as another enemy came her way. This one was on a Warg. A full grown warg was difficult to take down for any opponent, but an Elf with a migraine and who couldn't see straight would have a much more difficult time than say… a dragon. She decided to take her chances and phase back.

The instant she was in her dragon form, her forehead exploded from unseen pain. She dropped back to the ground as an Elf holding her forehead, warg still approaching. She growled low in her chest.

"Fine," she said aloud. "I will have to do this alone."

"_Not alone. We are close."_

Mayleea held her mental connection with Legolas as close as an embrace. He returned it easily, the mental caress bringing them both much needed comfort. Finally she let it slide to the back of her mind as she focused on the task at hand. The warg was just about to charge when a voice came across the din of battle; cool and crisp. Mayleea did a complete 180 when he spoke.

"She's mine."

Her mouth fell open speechless.

"_Mayleea is that – "_

"Grima?" she asked, answering Legolas.

"Surprised to see me?" he hissed coolly from the back of his Warg.

"You fell," was all she could think to say.

"Yes I did didn't I."

He kicked his beast forward and walked it in a slow circle around her.

"I believe I have your little Elf friend to thank for that. Too bad he missed."

Mayleea knew full well that Legolas didn't miss. Ever.

"What kind of trickery is this?" she asked, keeping him in front of her as he moved.

"No tricks. I simply did not die."

Mayleea blinked, surprised.

"How?" she growled.

"It does not matter," Grima said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

He turned the warg to face her. He bared his teeth and Mayleea brandished her weapons.

"I am going to rip you apart," she spat, her eyes beginning their change to yellow.

"No, no, no little dragon," he chirped, and held up a glowing blue orb.

She paused her transformation as fear sparked inside her. Grima waved the glass sphere around.

"That would not be wise, I think."

"What is this magic?" she asked warily.

Grima leered at her from behind the shadow of his hood.

"It is of my own making. A wonderful little invention really. Keeps that pesky dragon of yours at bay. Makes things a little more… fair."

"Fair for whom?" she asked, stalling.

"_Legolas, where are you. Something is wrong."_

"_We are close," _he replied.

Mayleea growled. She was just going to have to hold her own for a little while. Grima couldn't be that good of a swordsman.

"For them," Grima said with a grin as he backed his Warg up. Mayleea frowned until ten huge orcs came from behind him. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Mayleea dropped her center of gravity and held the long knives ready. As the orcs circled her, the knives followed until they were held out on either side. Mayleea continued to spin slowly on the spot, her eyes alternating between watching her front and back; one of which was always an open target.

"Beat her to a pulp," Grima instructed. "Then bring me her head."

As soon as the words crossed his lips, the orcs ran forward. Mayleea spun into action, swinging her long knives over her head and down onto the first beast's head. She kicked him off her blade into another orc. She spun both blades back through the gut of another and into the chest of a third. As she turned to meet another foe, an orc blade caught her on the left cheek. It was not a deep wound but it was enough to knock her off balance. She stumbled back and barley dodged a punch from her left. Mayleea hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs. She struggled to right herself but soon found large, smelly hands grasping the front of her cloak. The orc lifted her above his head and threw her out of the circle the orc had created.

Mayleea hit the ground on her right shoulder, seriously bruising it, if not more. Despite her pain, she rolled out of it and onto her feet, though she overshot it and landed on her backside. As she struggled to get up she saw Grima fighting to get through the masses of Orc. He pushed his warg forward and he looked panicked. Mayleea suddenly realized why.

She changed from where she sat, her dragon form feeling good. There was no pain and she shot quickly into the sky. Twenty feet from the ground however, the pain came back. She roared and struggled to stay in the air. She dimly realized it couldn't be much higher that she had to get to get out of his range. She tried as hard as she could, but to no avail. She hardly got three more feet up before the pain got so intense it was all she could concentrate on. She screamed, realizing how human the noise sounded. She flashed her eyes open and realized she was falling quickly in her human form. And she was dangerously close to earth. She gathered what strength she had left and phased to her dragon form long enough to get some air under her wings and slow her down a bit, but almost not enough, before the pain forced her to change back. She freefell five more feet, and landed in a heap. As the dust rose around her still body, Legolas yelled into her mind.

"_Mayleea! Mayleea talk to me!"_

She was far to dizzy to respond. She couldn't even form words, let alone send them across their connection into his mind.

"_Mayleea just stay awake! We are coming."_

She felt his consciousness strengthening hers enough for her to open her eyes. They fluttered of their own accord for a moment before opening fully. She coughed a few times before she could breath somewhat normally. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. It was slow and sent pain radiating throughout her with very beat. She tried to sit up, but that was a terrible idea. She groaned and lifted her arms to her face. Her left arm came easily, but her right arm did not move. It didn't even hurt. Mayleea figured that couldn't be a good thing. Remembering she was on a battlefield, she leaned her head up and could see Grima and the Orcs surrounding her. Struggling to get to her feet was not ideal because hurt things might get worse, but she had no choice. She used her good arm to push herself up, not even knowing if her legs would hold her. After stumbling twice she managed to get on her feet. She reached down and picked up one of her two discarded long knives and held her right arm against her chest. She was panting hard, but refused to turn her eyes from Grima.

"How much range does that gem have?" she asked.

"Plenty," he growled, then he nodded to the Orcs.

One stepped forward. Mayleea turned her eyes toward him and her sword followed. He took three steps toward her before she sensed one behind her moving quickly. She drug her body around to meet the Orc, but it was too late. The Orc brought his blade down on her shoulder. Luckily it was armor covered, but the force still knocked her down. She was getting tired of spending so much time on the ground. As the Orc brought his blade up above his head again, Mayleea pulled her long knife off of the ground and met the blow. Pain exploded immediately from her right finger. She screamed, her dragon voice coming through. The Orc seemed surprised at her sudden outburst. He backed off for a moment while she opened her eyes. Blood was quickly running down here arm and dripping into her face. The long knife fell from her hand, the pommel covered in blood.

It became very apparent as she tried to extend her fingers that something was wrong. Mayleea was dizzy from pain and exhaustion, and the sky was beginning to spin. She realized lethargically that if she passed out now, she wouldn't live, so she tried as hard as she could to get her weapons and get up. With one more kick from the Orc however, she wasn't getting up. Her eyes were closed and she heard Legolas yelling her name, but the fight was over for her. Gandalf was speaking to Pippin and for the first time, she felt herself relax.

"_Death is just another path… one that we must all take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass and then you see it"_

He paused.

"_White shores. And beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise."_

Mayleea was ready to see that. As darkness engulfed her, Mayleea thought she saw an enormous shadow above her.

* * *

"Kill her," Grima said with a bored wave of his hand.

He began to turn his warg, but a roar stopped him. He spun around, making sure Mayleea was still unconscious on the ground. She was.

"How is this possible?" he asked looking around at his Orcs.

Before any of them could do more than move a finger, an enormous, brown dragon swooped over him, and with an incredibly nimble tail, popped the blue orb out of Grima's hand and up into the air. It roared and shook its head as before finally landing and to everyone's surprise, changing into a human.

* * *

**Remember to review my lovelies!**


	11. Onto Moria

**Alright kids we are back! Thank you so much for all the love! Keep it coming and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"That hurts you know," the new Elemental said, crossing his arms and glaring at the orb.

"Who are you?" Grima growled.

"You don't have the right to know my name," he said leveling his eyes with Grima's. "All you have to know, is that your time is up."

Grima gulped and held his hand up ready to order the Orcs to attack.

"Now, now, now that wouldn't be very smart would it?" the newcomer asked, holding up the orb.

Grima paused.

"And why not. It works on you as well as it did on her," he said nodding to Mayleea who was still unconscious.

The Elemental drug his eyes away from Grima to glance at Mayleea. When he brought his eyes back up, they were yellow.

"Not anymore," he hissed and dropped the orb.

It bounced, but did not break. He caught it under his boot and leaned on it. The first crack was audible and it made Grima jump.

"No, wait!"

But it was too late. The orb shattered with a pop. The Elemental rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"Now, you have been far more trouble than you are worth," he said as his voice deepened and his eyes changed fully.

His dragon form was larger even than Mayleea's largest. It put him much taller than Grima. He smashed the few Orc that were still hanging around, and went up to the Snake. Grima's warg shifted uncomfortably and let out low grunts of fear before rearing and throwing Grima off. It dashed away as the Elemental closed in on Grima.

"Wait, wait, what have I done to you?" Grima asked frantically.

"_To me, nothing." _

The dragon looked behind him at the unconscious Elf.

"_But to her, you have done much, it seems." _

Grima's eyes were wide as the enormous face got closer and closer.

Legolas jogged up behind the scene, just as Grima's leg was disappearing into the large mouth of the brown dragon. Legolas continued forward to Mayleea, but Aragorn and Gimli stopped short, both in awe at the dragon. He threw his head around as Legolas got to Mayleea. He lifted his lip and a low growl came from his chest. Legolas didn't seem to hear him.

"Legolas," Aragorn said, his tone warning.

The elf looked up at the dragon now advancing on him. The blood dripping from his chin was enough to send most of the men of Gondor running, but Legolas stayed his ground. He knelt over Mayleea and let his fingers fall to her cheek. This brought a bark out of the dragon.

"_Back away from her," _he said, his voice exploding in Legolas' mind.

He was knocked back onto his hands, but righted himself quickly, and positioned himself over Mayleea again.

"I am not a threat to her," Legolas said calmly. "Look. Look into my mind."

The dragon frowned, his glowing eyes turning into slits. He entered Legolas' mind a little rougher than necessary, but he found what he needed. He extracted himself from the Elf's mind more gently than he had before.

"_I'm sorry. I was not aware of your feelings for her."_

Legolas cast a quick look back at his companions.

"_They cannot hear," _The elemental assured him.

He gave a small nod.

"Who are you?"

The dragon shrunk and began to walk toward them. Without warning, and in mid walk, he changed back to his human form.

"Is the war won?" the still nameless Elemental asked glancing around.

"It seems that way," Aragorn said stepping up beside Legolas. "We brought an army."

The Elemental chuckled at the green ghost soldiers taking down every evil thing in their path.

"Well it seems you have everything under control. What may I call you?"

"King," Mayleea said from her place on the ground.

All eyes went to her as she tried to stand. She shook her head when Gimli put a hand out to help her up. No one moved as she stood after two tries.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Paladin," the elemental said. "I came to find you."

"Why?"

"I knew you were fighting with the Son of Arathorn. I knew you would not be able to do it alone."

"I did not do it alone, but I did not need you."

"You helped end this battle far sooner than I anticipated. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"So why are you here?" she asked coming to stand between Legolas and Aragorn. "We clearly do not need you."

Paladin grinned and nodded.

"You can see past my lie. I did not come to help you, although I did just save your life."

Mayleea bristled.

"However I am in need of your help."

Mayleea's brows drew together, conveying that she was listening.

"Your people need you," Paladin said bluntly.

"My people?" Mayleea asked, now a little more interested.

"Your people. They need your help. They are being held under – "

"Moria," she finished. "That is what I was told."

"Told?" he asked. "Told by whom?"

"A huge green dragon with no wings and a nasty attitude."

"This dragon," Paladin said stepping forward. "Tell me what he was like."

"The dragon was female," Mayleea said. "She was enormous and had spikes all over her body. She looked like a snake."

"Enobaria," he whispered.

"Who?"

"Enobaria. The green dragon. She attacked you?"

Paladin was talking very fast.

"She very nearly killed me," Mayleea said growling.

"She wouldn't."

"Why?"

"She was my friend. She would be able to sense – " but he cut himself off.

"Sense what?" Legolas asked.

Paladin looked up and met the elf's eyes, then looked at Mayleea.

"You are the only one who can save our people, Solaris."

Mayleea's eyes went wide and she just about fell back into Legolas. Solaris was her clan name but she hadn't heard it in years.

"How do you know that name?"

"I can sense who you are. You are Solaris. You are the last elf."

Mayleea blinked.

"The last elf?"

"The last elemental who can change into an Elf. You are the leader."

"The leader of who?" Mayleea asked, frown deepening.

Paladin looked between the companions, laughing. He seemed to not be able to believe she actually didn't know. Mayleea crossed her arms and waited.

"You –You are the leader. Of all of us. Dragons and Elementals alike."

"How many of you are there?" Aragorn asked seeing as Mayleea was too surprised to speak.

"Hundreds," Paladin answered. "And each and every one of us would be able to sense you. We would know who you are because as soon as your mother died, the power of the queen would shift to you."

Mayleea frowned and shook her head.

"My mother was not a queen, nor my father a king."

Then it was Paladin's turn to shake his head.

"Your bloodline is royal, whether you know it or not."

Mayleea was still confused, so Paladin continued.

"I am the historian of our culture. Your bloodline was considered royal by all others. Yours was the only line that could change between Elf and Dragon. You were different. Your family commanded a different kind of respect, but not because you were cruel or harsh. It was because you were wise leaders. Over time, your family continued to hold the leader's role and no one contested it. You are our leader, and the only one who can save us."

Mayleea shook her head and leaned back into Legolas again. He held her against his chest until she got her legs under her again.

"Who leads them now?" she asked, when she finally looked up and met his gaze.

"A council of three. Two Dragons, a male and a female, Curunír and Lothiri, and a Elemental; Kopa."

"How do I save them?"

"You must go with him," Gandalf said.

Everyone jumped at and turned to look at the Wizard.

"Gandalf I can't – "

"He is right," Paladin said quickly. "The only way to help us is go free us yourself."

"Why do you say us?" Aragorn asked curiously.

Paladin sighed.

"I was part of them. I _am _part of them. I have been living in the caves under Moria for almost 90 years."

"I thought Saruman was keeping the dragons under Moria against their will," Mayleea said with a frown.

"That is what I thought as well. Until a week ago. I was exploring the back of the caves and found an escape. I went to Kopa and told him, but instead of being happy and making a plan to get everyone out, he tried to lock me away. I managed to escape and Kopa did not follow. From there, I tried to find you."

"Why do you need me? I am an outsider. Won't your people trust you more than me?" Mayleea asked

Paladin sighed.

"I believe Kopa is working with Saruman and against his own race."

"But why? What would that accomplish?" Mayleea asked shaking her head and again leaning back into Legolas.

"Perhaps we can continue this at another time. Mayleea is exhausted and needs to rest," Legolas said tightening his grip on her shoulders.

She shook her head.

"This needs my attention."

"Your health needs your attention," Legolas pressed.

"She is right," Paladin said stepping forward. "Her race needs her."

Legolas leveled his bright eyes on the newcomer.

"Her race won't profit much from her being dead. They have been under Moria for 90 years. They can wait a few more days."

Paladin puffed his chest out and growled.

"You have no right to say anything about – "

"Enough," Mayleea hissed.

Her voice silenced Paladin at once, but the hand on Legolas' wrist calmed him.

"Paladin, as much as I understand the need for haste, I must have a day to recover."

"Of course my lady. I did not mean to offend."

Mayleea raised a hand.

"There is no offense. I understand that you want to save your family. There is nothing to apologize for. Gandalf, is there a place for Paladin to rest for the night?"

Gandalf nodded.

"Master Dwarf, would you take our guest to his sleeping quarters."

Gimli snorted and muttered something about Paladin not being any guest of his, but he walked away, expecting the Elemental to follow. With a look at Mayleea, Paladin followed the dwarf. Mayleea smiled after him and leaned farther into Legolas.

"Mayleea?"

She looked up at the Elf, her eyes heavy.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded then looked between Gandalf and Aragorn.

"We must council."

Gandalf agreed with a nod of his head.

"Let us go back to the throne room."

There was agreement all around and when they reached the great hall, the Kings servants fixed a lounge with blankets and pillows for Mayleea. Legolas helped her sit and Aragorn went to work fixing her injuries. Her hand had healed a little from being crushed by the troll's club, but it still pained her. Aragorn stretched her fingers and set the bones. He moved on to scratches and gashes on the back of her neck. His fingers moved down her back, patching up the holes arrows left in her ribs. Both legs and arms had scratches and angry looking burns. His fingers glanced over her left and right sides, feeling that most, if not all of her ribs were broken.

"How did you manage to live through all of this?" he asked quietly as he set her right arm in a sling.

"With no help from you," she said smiling weakly.

Aragorn showed one of his rare smiles when Gandalf spoke.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

Mayleea and Aragorn looked up as Gandalf walked past. Eomér and Legolas were standing across the room.

"He is not past my sight," Mayleea said quietly.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn said putting a hand over hers, silently telling her she would not be trying to contact Frodo. Especially in her condition.

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf said, shaking his head slightly. "He suffered a defeat yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping.

"Let him stay there," Gimli said, a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom."

Gimli let out a defeated puff of smoke and leaned back into the Steward's thrown.

"I have sentenced him to death."

"No."

Aragorn turned around.

"There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth."

"We can give him that," Mayleea said from her makeshift bed.

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," Mayleea answered. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli let out a surprised cough mixed with pipe smoke.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomér said walking forward.

"Not for ourselves," Mayleea continued beginning to sit up.

Before she could even see him move, Legolas was across the room and holding her down.

"_Rest."_

She smiled.

"But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas said smiling lightly.

"Certainty of death… small chance of success… what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked through pipe smoke.

Mayleea smiled.

"Sauron will suspect a trap," Gandalf warned. "He will not take the bait."

"Oh I think he will," Aragorn said smiling and nodding.

Mayleea knew he had a plan and she wasn't sure she was going to like it.

"When do we go?" Mayleea asked.

"_We_ will leave in the morning," Gandalf said. "_You_, my dear have another course you must take."

Mayleea frowned.

"You must go with Paladin."

"Gandalf, I must come with you! You need me to win the battle."

"My dear we do not plan on winning anything," Gandalf said with a sad smile. "We fight… and die for Frodo. For the chance to destroy the ring. You must go save your race."

Mayleea frowned and looked at all the faces in the room, pleading with them to be on her side. Everyone looked away. They all knew she had to go, but they also knew they didn't stand much of a chance without her. Finally she looked at Legolas.

"Legolas?"

He flinched ever so slightly and didn't meet her eyes. Mayleea's eyebrows came together in a sad frown.

"It is settled then. You must go to Paladin and tell him that you will accompany him back to Moria," Gandalf said, seeming to not notice she and the Elf.

Mayleea's eyes were glued to Legolas' smooth face. His eyes were on his feet. Finally Mayleea sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you are right."

"Good," Gandalf said. "Now, everyone must get a good rest tonight."

With that, everyone left the hall. All but Mayleea. She watched Gandalf, Gimli, Eomér and Aragorn make their way out. Legolas was behind the Ranger and he paused at the door but did not turn back. After a second, he left. Mayleea's blood suddenly boiled and she stood up. She dropped her head and paced from the throne to the lounge and back before she looked up and charged for the door. She had no idea where the Elf went, but she intended on finding him. Mayleea didn't know where she was going, but she ended up at the front door of a house on the third level from the top. When she opened the door, Legolas was pacing, his long fingers massaging his temples. He looked up surprised.

"Mayleea?"

"What is the matter with you?"

"Me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes you! Why didn't you say anything to me when Gandalf told me to go to Moria?"

"I had nothing to say," Legolas answered.

"Nothing to say?!" Mayleea screeched.

Legolas stepped back, surprised by her ferocity.

"Nothing?" she asked suddenly quiet. "At all?"

Mayleea raised her eyes to meet his and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Mayleea," Legolas stepped forward and reached out a long fingered hand.

He touched her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

"Do you want to go with him?" Legolas asked.

Mayleea closed her eyes.

"I have to. If there is a way to bring my race back from extinction, I have to take it."

Legolas' face turned dark and he pulled his hand back.

"Well now that you found another Elemental, I guess you can."

"Legolas I – "

"Go save your race."

His words stung and she cringed.

"That is not what I meant and I think you know that."

She dropped her eyes and put her left hand on a chair back to steady herself. Legolas turned from the window and looked at her. She felt his eyes on her but she didn't look up. Finally she lifted her eyes and was surprised to see how hard and angry his were. She felt as if she was shrinking under his gaze.

"_Legolas."_

Her words in his mind didn't even seem to affect him, so she dropped her eyes.

"Goodby."

She gave him half a second to speak, then spun around and left the room. It had been a pitiful speech, and she knew it, and worst of all, she did care. Blinded by tears, she stumbled her way back up to the throne room. She was so angry and hurt. She had thought her friendship with Legolas was moving forward to something more, but the Elf had just thrown it back in her face. Did he really think she wanted to bring her race back _that _way? How could he. She couldn't get the image of those beautiful eyes so angry, and pointed at her. She was suddenly infuriated.

"How could he!" she growled making a woman jump as she passed. "Fine. If he thinks that is what I want, that is what I will do. I will live famously throughout history as the Elemental that brought her race back from extinction!"

She wiped the tears from her face and stormed off in the other direction, looking for Paladin. After wandering around for long enough that her feet were getting sore. Finally she found Gimli and he told her where Paladin was. She burst through the door with such force that Paladin fell off the other side of the chair he was sitting on.

"Paladin!" she shouted.

He poked his green eyes above the arm of the chair.

"Mayleea?" he asked standing. "What are you doing here?"

"We are leaving for Moria," she said standing in the room and crossing her arms.

"You have decided to help?" he asked standing up but staying behind the safety of the chair.

"Yes. We must go."

"Mayleea what is the matter?" he asked, still behind the chair.

"Nothing," she spat. "Let's go."

Paladin came around the chair and crossed the room to her side.

"Mayleea, I am very glad you decided to help, but if you do not need rest, I certainly do. I have traveled far."

Mayleea glared up at him but nodded curtly.

"We shall leave tomorrow," he said.

"Fine," she said stiffly

"Come. You must rest," Paladin said leading her to the bed.

She began to protest, but as soon as she felt the softness of the blankets, she changed her mind.

"Maybe just a few hours," she finally agreed.

Paladin smiled and helped her out of her weapons. He set them on the table in the living area and turned back to ask her if she was hungry, but she had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. He grinned and sat heavily in an arm chair.

Though she was much more tired than she would ever admit, Mayleea did not sleep. She lay on the bed for a long time, just listening. The city below was quiet. Homes were destroyed, lives thrown into complete disarray, and yet somehow, everyone was still quiet. Her thoughts and ears drifted to the nights animals. She heard an owl hoot as it flew across pelennor field. It was probably very easy to hunt with all the dead bodies surly being feasted on by rats. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft snore emitting from the armchair.

She opened an eye and could see a square of light on Paladin's face. She opened both eyes and sat up a little and leaned her head on the wall behind the bed. The Elemental had short hair. Shorter than Aragorn's, or Eomér's. It reached the back of his neck, but didn't touch his shoulders. Instead of dark brown like the Ranger's, his hair was a dishwater blond. That same color followed down across his cheeks in a beard and mustache. His pink lips were slightly parted as he slept, his tunic pulled up around his neck. His nose was pointed and beaklike, somehow giving her a glimpse of what his dragon form might look like. One of his hands was out of the tunic, hanging down next to the chair. His fingers were twitching and curling, his mind wrapped up in a dream. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, even in sleep.

Mayleea felt herself grin, and it surprised her. She liked Paladin more than she thought she would. Even though they hadn't said more than three full sentences to each other, she found herself becoming very fond of him. She watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically lulling her to sleep. She didn't remember closing her eyes, but the next thing she was aware of, was Paladin's hand on her shoulder.

"It is morning," he said quietly.

The gentle hand on her shoulder pulled her from sleep. The fingertips touching the skin on her neck, were hot and left a tingling feeling. Her eyes fluttered open and met deep green ones. His face was a few inches from hers and he was speaking quietly.

"It is yet before dawn," she said not able to tear her eyes away from his, but able to tell what time it was by the lack of light coming through the window.

"Only just before," Paladin said leaning back and smiling. "The wizard has called us."

"_So he knew my plan to leave before any of them were awake," _she grumbled to herself.

"Where are we to meet them?" she asked.

"In the great hall," Paladin said crossing the room and getting her weapons.

He came back and handed them to her as she sat up and threw her cloak off.

"Then I suppose we should go see what he needs," she said standing and taking her weapons.

It took them a few minutes to walk up to the great hall and was just coming across the archway, when Mayleea glanced over. There was a small courtyard and Éowyn was standing with her back to them, looking out over Pelennor field.

"The city has fallen silent," she said.

Mayleea almost answered her, thinking she was talking to her, when another figure came from the shadows.

"There is no warmth left in the sun. It is so cold."

Mayleea stopped and put her hands on the stone ledge. Paladin stopped too and turned, looking at Mayleea first, then following her gaze.

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain," Faramir answered her, coming up next to her and looking out over the landscape.

Éowyn glanced up at him, her eyes soft and wet. He smiled gently back, his eyes searching hers.

"I do not believe this darkness will endure."

Mayleea watched his fingers slide across the top of her hand and pull it from inside the folds of her long sleeves. Her small fingers wrapped quickly around his strong hand and a new smile tentatively crossed her face. Finally she leaned her head forward and laid it on his shoulder. Mayleea met his eyes over the top of her head and he smiled. Mayleea had always thought Faramir was very attractive and was happy he seemed to have found someone, even if it was Éowyn, although she had even proven her worth during the battle. She nodded to him and moved on to the great hall.

When the two elementals got there, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas were there.

"Ahh there you two are!" Gandalf said all too cheerfully for the early hour.

Mayleea purposely kept her eyes on the Wizard, knowing the other four figures in the room were Aragorn, Éomer, Gimli and Legolas.

"What have you called us for?" Mayleea asked him.

"We are preparing to leave," Gandalf said, disregarding her sharp tone. "I have been thinking about you not being with us."

Mayleea blinked and brightened. It wouldn't register with her until later, but Legolas also seemed to brighten.

"You must go save your people, but after, you must bring them with you to the black gate."

Mayleea frowned, but didn't have time to speak. Paladin spoke first.

"Gandalf, there are females and small ones in those caves. Families."

"Well obviously you shouldn't bring children, but even the smallest dragon can cause plenty of destruction."

"The young ones and their mothers will not be coming," Mayleea said. "But we will see what condition the rest of them are in when I find them."

She paused.

"But regardless of their strength, I will return to the black gate and help you hold off the army."

"As will I," Paladin said, stepping forward.

Gandalf nodded his thanks.

"When will you leave?" she asked, turning to her king.

"As soon as we can get everyone together. By the end of the morning at least. I suspect you will be to Moria before we even leave."

"Then I shall have enough time to get there and back and save you all."

She grinned and he snickered.

"Whatever happens, be safe."

He put a fist over his heart then grasped her shoulder. She did the same.

"You be careful. I want to see you all alive, as I fly over the mountain at the foot of the black gate."

Aragorn smiled and moved the hand that was on her shoulder up to her cheek. She put her hand over his on her face then pulled him into a hug.

"I mean it," she said in his ear. "You are the King. Kings lead, but they must be alive after the fight is over."

"And you must be alive to lead as well," Aragorn said leaning back. "You are royalty too."

Mayleea scoffed and patted his shoulder. He nodded and she moved on to Gimli. The dwarf was looking away from her, trying to stifle a sob.

"Why Gimli son of Gloin, is that crying I hear?" she asked grinning and kneeling.

He barked a laugh.

"Not on your life my lady," he said, but he wiped his eyes.

"Gimli I need to ask a favor of you while I am gone."

Gimli looked up and met her eyes. She paused and her eyes darted to Legolas who was standing uncomfortably by Éomer. Gimli nodded without her saying anything more.

"I'll watch him for you."

She nodded.

"Keep him safe."

"I will," Gimli said putting a gruff hand on her arm. "And I'll make sure to remind him of his feelings for you."

Mayleea swung her gaze back to the Dwarf, eyes wide, but before she could say anything, he pushed her away toward Gandalf. He nodded to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Be safe," he said.

"You as well, Mithrandir," she said smiling up at him. "I will be back soon."

With that Mayleea walked toward the door, followed closely by Paladin. At the door she stopped and turned meeting each of their eyes, lastly Legolas. He wasn't looking at her.

"_Legolas."_

He looked up startled and finally met her eyes. Neither said anything, but she smiled lightly and nodded. He blinked and his eyebrow rose. Mayleea walked out without another look at him, and she let the connection slide to the back of her mind, though it didn't disappear as she had expected. Out in front of the doors, she and Paladin walked in silence to the end of the top level. They stopped and looked over Pelenor field to the small city that was Osgiliath.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Mayleea sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," she answered.

Her voice was laced with pain, but she smiled over at him and nodded toward the ledge. Before Paladin could figure out what she was going to do, she dove off the edge. He blinked in surprise and looked over the edge, only to get blown backward by the hurricane created by her wings as she came flying back up. She roared and sprayed fire into the air. He watched her black and orange form soar up then turn on a draft and fall back down. She came back around and sprayed fire at him, daring him to join her. He dropped to the ground to dodge the flame then jumped up on the stone railing and in mid jump, turned to his dragon form. Mayleea was so surprised at his huge form. Far larger than any of her sizes.

He roared calling her back to him. Mayleea growled, enjoying the feeling of flying again. She tossed her head and roared soaring back to him. She swooped down and under him, dodging his long claws. He growled and chased after her. He tackled her in the air, closing her wings with his front legs. She fell from the sky like a rock until he opened his wings and held her. She rolled and kicked him away from her. She roared and gleefully sped up above him, dodging his grabs for her.

"_Mayleea, we must hurry."_

"_All right all right. Lead the way."_

He nodded and began to fly off away from Mordor. She followed him but looked down as Gondor disappeared behind them.

"_I know the elf was angry with you, but I do not know why."_

"_Our friendship is complicated."_

"_He has feelings for you."_

"_As do I for him."_

"_What is the matter with that?"_

"_I need to bring back my race," _she said, dropping a few inches out of the sky.

Paladin dipped to the right and bumped her shoulder with his and she looked up.

"_You are of an ancient race. Elementals are Dragons who can change between two forms. Their dragon form is how they start, but their other half is decided on what clan they are from. Yours was the only one that was Dragon and Elf as opposed to Human."_

"_How do you and I carry on my race if I am the last?"_

"_The female carries the gene for both dragons and for elves. If you I were to mate, our children would be dragon and elf. If I mated with a human against another Elemental, our child would be human. The males of our race do not carry the gene we need to save our race."_

Mayleea thought for a moment, and tried to hide a smile as a light bulb went on in her mind. Paladin could see it and nodded.

"_If you and Legolas were to mate, your children would be Elemental. Dragon and Elf."_

"_So I can still save my race?"_

Paladin nodded, a conflicted smile on his handsome face.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Review please!**


	12. The New Queen

**Here's another! Yay! Remember to review!**

**I hope you love it and thank you so much to my reviewers and readers! Love you all my darlings!**

* * *

She looked sideways at Paladin who flapped twice to gain some altitude before he met her eyes.

"_It has been a long time since I had a conversation with a dragon,"_she said quietly.

His scaly face seemed to frown. She snickered at the completely non-dragon action.

"_It is so strange. I have been only with dragons for 50 years. It has been the opposite for you."_

"_I have been alone,"_she said.

"_May I ask you something?"_he asked.

She nodded as she snapped at a bug flying past her.

"_Will you tell me about your family?"_

She stiffened at once. She fell in the sky a few feet before she beat here wings and came back up to his side. She paused and looked down at the land far below.

"_I haven't shared that information with anyone. Ever."_

Paladin continued to look at her. His eyes were not expectant; only curious. She thought for a moment then snorted.

"_I can't. Not now."_

Paladin dropped his eyes. They flew in silence for a few moments; the only sound was the flapping of the leather in their wings. Paladin watched his tiny shadow soaring over the rocks and fields below before he looked back up at her. When he met her eyes, he was searching. Searching her mind for something. Had she felt threatened, she could have closed her mind to him, but she didn't. Somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Finally he looked away down to the left.

"_There it is."_

Mayleea followed the direction he was looking, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was a clearing between the edge of the mountain at the beginning of the trees. Paladin turned on the wind and Mayleea followed. She folded her left wing and banked to the left after him. They both shrunk their sizes significantly and landed by a small lake. Mayleea shook herself and had the intense urge to dive into the water and splash around, though she stopped herself. She could feel Paladin's growing concern. Although she did trot to the edge of the water and dunk her head in. She opened her mouth and gulped a few mouthfuls then pulled her head up. Water droplets ran easily off her slick skin and scales. She tossed the water off and walked to her comrade's side. He was looking up at the precarious rock face. She bumped his shoulder with hers and he turned his head.

"_Ready to face your family?"_she asked.

His eyes hardened.

"_They stopped being family when Kopa tried to lock me away."_

Mayleea blinked.

"_You can't feel that way about all of them,"_she said. "_Only Kopa did that."_

"_Let's just get in there,"_Paladin said, ignoring her.

She nodded.

"_Lead the way."_

He let out a grunt and took off into sky, clawing up the rock face. Mayleea followed him. They made their way about 1/3 of the way up the rocks and finally came to a small cliff. Paladin glanced behind him and met her eyes. She cocked her head and phased back to an Elf.

"Are you alright?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He leaned into her touch and responded with a low rumble in his chest.

"Are you afraid?"

He tossed his head.

"_Let's go,"_ he said.

Mayleea sighed, changed back to her dragon and followed. Paladin shoved his shoulder into a crevice and pushed. The rock gave way and fell in to reveal a dark passage big enough for a dragon the size of a horse. Paladin began forward with just a moment's hesitation and Mayleea followed. As soon as they passed the doorway, she was hit with a mental explosion.

"_Shield yourself,"_Paladin said calmly.

Mayleea put up mental blocks and took a deep breath.

"_Sorry,"_ Paladin said. _"I should have warned you. I guess I'm just used to it."_

Mayleea growled and snapped at his back leg.

"_I said I was sorry!"_

She snorted. It hadn't been painful. Not like when she had pushed her mind out from Gondor to find Sam and Frodo. This was just a pressure. It almost felt natural.

"_They have sensed me, but as far as I know, your true identity is still hidden from them,"_Paladin said as they continued to walk.

The passage was opening up and becoming less stuffy. Paladin stiffened considerably as they came to a corner. He puffed out his chest then turned the corner. It was pitch black, as it should be inside a mountain, but she could see fine. All dragons could. There was complete silence for a moment, then roars and jets of fire filled the air. Mayleea hadn't been around this concentration of dragons in a long time and it frightened her at first, but when Paladin roared back and galloped out into the middle of the room, she relaxed. The dragons closest to him bounded toward him and crashed into him. One in particular seemed extremely overjoyed to see him. In the jets of fire, Mayleea could see brown skin, much like Paladin.

"_Brothers,"_she thought with a smile.

With her senses limited by not being able to use her mind, she instead used her nose. There were an amazing several hundred dragons and elementals in that room alone, and if she had to guess, she was sure that there were more than that in the caverns. Paladin rolled his brother off of him and bounded to Mayleea. His brother stopped. When he and Paladin met eyes, Mayleea knew they were speaking, even if she didn't know what they were saying. Before they finished their conversation however, three huge bursts of flame lit three torches up above them. Mayleea blinked as light flooded the cave and dragons flew for cover. Soon Mayleea, Paladin and his brother were the only ones left in the middle of the room. They turned to face three dragons, all larger than the rest. Paladin's brother hid behind them as the dragon in the middle roared. He was the biggest and shone a soft blue. The one on the right was red and was a female.

"_Lothiri_," Mayleea thought, then looked to the blue dragon's other side. "_And Curunír."_

He was green and the smallest. The one in the middle roared.

"_Kopa,"_she thought lifting her lip.

He got up and came down off the platform they were on, changing into a human as he came. Mayleea growled quietly and glanced at Paladin. She was surprised to see him in human form. She guessed it was only polite for the other members of a clan to change when one of the leaders did. About a third of the dragons were now human. Kopa strode up to Paladin with an air of entitlement and arrogance she instantly hated. All that could be heard were his footsteps, calm and slow on the hard packed earth. He reached Paladin and stopped two inches from him. After a moment, Kopa reached out and grabbed Paladin by the collar and yanked him into a tight embrace. Another roar went up collectively from the surrounding dragons, but Mayleea wasn't listening to them. She was concentrating on Paladin.

When Kopa had grabbed him, he had gone ridged. Mayleea could see a hand around the back of Paladin's neck, holding him in place while he was talking quietly in Paladin's ear.

"How dare you come back here and with a_stranger_! I told you that if you ever came back I would kill you. Don't think you are walking out of here boy. I-" but his sentence was cut off by the loudest roar in the mountain.

Enraged, Mayleea had reared up and opened her mouth, flame erupting into the air. The humans dropped their composure and phased back to dragons as they ran from the heat of her fire. Kopa let go of Paladin and stepped back as she changed into an Elf mid roar. Paladin grinned at her as she brought her eyes level with Kopa's. His features were hard to see because she was looking right into the light.

"How dare you?" he asked, his attitude clipping the ends of his words.

Mayleea set her jaw.

"You do not scare me, Kopa," she hissed.

His serene face did not change; only his eyes betrayed him as they lit with angry fire.

"And why not?" he asked stepping past Paladin.

"Because you are not my master, nor are you anyone else's. Not anymore."

Kopa bristled.

"Who are you?" he asked taking another step and bringing his face out of the shadow.

Mayleea held her answer for a moment to take in his appearance. He was taller than she was with dark hair and a matching completion. He had scruff on his chin and cheeks that reminded her strikingly of Aragorn. His nose was a little large for his face, but he was handsome. The lines in his face were hard and pronounced, and he held his head at such an angle that he was forced to literally look down on her.

"Who are you?" he asked more forcefully.

"My name is Solaris," she said, using her clan name.

Kopa's face went blank and the huge cavern they were in fell silent. Mayleea waited a moment then opened her mind. The walls fell and she extended herself so fast that some of the dragons closest to her fell. Paladin, who was expecting this, caught himself and his brother who was still a human, but let Kopa fall on his backside.

"Now you all know who I am," she said, not needing to speak in more than a whisper to be heard by everyone.

Kopa jumped to his feet and glanced back at the other council dragons. They were staring at him. When he didn't do anything, they looked at one another then dropped their heads in Mayleea's direction. Kopa stared open mouthed at them as they bent their front legs and bowed their heads under them. They splayed their wings out toward her. Mayleea had not been expecting this and with them leading the way, all the dragons followed suit. As each dragon's loyalty switched from Kopa to Mayleea, she felt herself gaining power. Her mind was filled and opened up to hundreds of other consciousnesses. Her eyes were clearer and her senses sharper. She had never felt so alive. Finally the last three standing were Kopa, Paladin and his brother. Paladin found Mayleea's eyes and smiled.

"They have been waiting for you," he said aloud. "We all have."

Mayleea felt strange emotion bubbling up in her chest and clenching around her heart, when suddenly, Paladin dropped to his knees and sat back on his heels, hands on his thighs. The smile on his handsome face was so genuine, she could almost not handle it. His brother dropped down beside him, although he looked scared, not happy. Mayleea blinked back tears then met Kopa's eyes. He was still standing.

"You know who I am," she said.

It was not a question. Kopa did not speak.

"If you do know me, you know what place I hold. What place is rightfully mine," she said stepping to Paladin and pulling gently on his shoulder until he stood. "I will not be a ruler that makes her kingdom kneel every time they see her, but I will have the respect I deserve."

Paladin showed a sideways grin.

"What makes you think you deserve it?" Kopa asked, regaining control of his expression.

Mayleea almost laughed and spread her arms.

"I know you can feel it. Their loyalties lie with me."

"You may be of the royal line, but _you_ are not royal. You did not even know of your heritage until Paladin - " but he paused, and Mayleea grinned.

"Until Paladin what?" she asked quietly. "If they are not all loyal to me, they will be after they hear what you did. What you have been doing for 90 years."

Questions popped up in all the dragon's minds at once. The amount of minds connected to hers overwhelmed Mayleea for a moment but she managed to push past them and open her eyes.

"Go on Kopa. Tell them what you've done. How have you betrayed them?"

Kopa didn't move, but his eyes shone angrily. Mayleea growled and jumped forward. She grabbed him by a fistful of the collar.

"Tell them or I will."

"How did you know?" he asked pulling away.

She let him go and smiled.

"Paladin is more knowledgeable than he seems."

In an instant Kopa had jumped across the empty space, phasing into a dragon at the same time. Paladin hardly had time to change his form to counter Kopa. Paladin, though bigger than Mayleea by a significant amount, was just over 2/3 the size of Kopa. The larger dragon knocked Paladin over and aimed a bit at his jugular, but Paladin got his hind legs under him and kicked Kopa in the chest hard enough to throw him across the space. Paladin got to his feet and stood side by side with his brother, who was also in dragon form. The former leader drew back out of their fiery reach, then pulled a large front foot up, ready to deliver a fatal blow when a jet of orange fire came out of the darkness above him. The scales on his face easily deflected her attack, but it drew his attention from the brothers.

"_You will not hurt one who is protected under my authority!"_Mayleea yelled into his mind.

"_No one is under your protection if you can't even protect yourself!"_ he shouted and flapped twice to get off the ground.

He chased her up into the top of the mountain. She glanced behind her just in time to see a flame as big as her face flying at her. She dodged to the left and hit the side, dislodging rocks to fall onto Kopa. He roared and tried to grab her tail. She whipped it out of his reach then closed her wings and fell backward. Surprised to see her hurtling toward him, he almost crashed right into her. Just in time, he dodged her falling body and ran right into a protruding rock face.

Mayleea opened her wings and caught the air under them just in time to dodge a rock. Dragons were roaring as her joy overflowed her mind and emptied into theirs. Paladin and his brother were so excited they were almost flapping their way off the ground. She roared back to them, but their contagious cheering quickly turned to warning calls, but Mayleea didn't register them until it was too late. Kopa had come crashing down out of the top of the cave, close to unconsciousness. He had not been lucid enough to even attempt at flapping his wings. He hit her squarely in the back, taking her with him.

She cried out as his weight propelled them both toward earth. Frustrated, she let out a jet of fire and tried to roll over and throw him off, but his dead weight was too much for her. She struggled and fought against him.

"_KOPA! You are going to kill us both! WAKE UP!"_

Kopa did not respond. Mayleea growled and pushed with all her might and managed to get out from under him, though it was almost too late. She couldn't get enough wind under her wings to stop her completely, just slow her down. Kopa's dead weight hit the dirt first, followed a few seconds later by Mayleea. For a moment they both lay there. Paladin began to step forward to check on her, but as the dust settled, they all could see the back and wings of a dragon. They held a collective breath as the dust cleared and they could make out the black and orange of Mayleea. She shook off as Paladin walked to her side.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I have been better,"_she said hopping a little. _"My leg."_

Mayleea turned around and growled at Kopa, who was trying to stand. She planted her good foot in the middle of his back and pushed him back down, then changed into an Elf.

"You stay down," she hissed then stood up and addressed the rest of the dragons and elementals. "Since your leader doesn't want to tell you what he did, I will enlighten you all."

She waited; so did they.

"Kopa has been keeping you here. There is a way out."

A buzz went through the dragons as Mayleea continued.

"Your leader has been lying to you for almost 50 years!"

A few confused roars erupted from the crowd, as well as some jets of fire. Mayleea looked back down at Kopa.

"Tell them."

He growled, and Mayleea kicked him in the side. It did little to hurt him, but it moved him to get up. Had she not been the rightful leader, he probably would have killed her on the spot. As it were, she was the leader, and he did not dare harm her. He shook himself and changed back to a human.

"Tell. Them," she hissed.

"Tell them what?" he asked innocently.

She clenched her jaw.

"Fine," then addressed the crowd. "Kopa has been keeping you all here. There is a way out, and we can all go."

"Why is he keeping us here!" someone yelled from the back.

It was a human voice.

"That I do not know," Mayleea answered the voice.

A young female pushed her way to the front next to Paladin, who was now a human, along with his brother.

"Then how do you know he is lying to us?" she asked.

Sharp, blue eyes darted from Mayleea to Kopa. Her dark hair was cropped short around her chin. Though unwashed and obviously unkempt, it had a wild elegance to it. Her cheek bones were wide and high set, similar to Kopa's now that Mayleea looked. She didn't ask about the obvious relation, and instead asked her name.

"Kára," she stated stiffly. "Now how do you know he is lying?"

"Paladin found a way out and told Kopa. Your leader tried to lock him away and keep him quiet about what he found," Mayleea explained calmly.

The girl frowned, unconsciously clenching and unclenching her fists and Mayleea could see her chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Kára, it is as she says," Paladin's brother said stepping forward.

"Oh how do you know?" she asked rounding on him. "You weren't the one to leave, Pallando. Your brother was. Let him tell me my father is a liar."

Paladin stepped up and grasped her outstretched hand. Both closed their eyes. Everyone was quiet until Kára opened her eyes and tried to drop Paladin's hand, but he didn't let go. She frowned at him.

"What?"

"It's Enobaria. She is dead."

Kára's face paled.

"How?"

Paladin turned to Mayleea. She was lost for a moment, then remembered their conversation after Paladin had rescued here from Grima. Kára turned her eyes to meet Mayleea's.

"She came with the enemy to Helms Deep. She caused a lot of damage, and tried to kill not only me, but my comrades. I had to protect them."

Kára frowned and looked at Paladin. She seemed to be asking him something. He looked at Mayleea, then back at Kára. When she turned back to Mayleea, her eyes were shining.

"Show me?"

Mayleea blinked but nodded and extended a hand. Kára came forward slowly and put her hand in Mayleea's. She recalled the memories of the green dragon.

"_Enobaria,"_Mayleea reminded herself.

She found the memories that were the clearest of Enobaria and let them flow to Kára's open mind. The girl trembled and began to cry as the images kept coming. Mayleea pulled the conversation she had had with Enobaria on the cliffs above Helms Deep.

"_You and I do not have to be enemies."_

"_Oh but we do,"_said Enobaria.

"_You would rather be a pet to the Uruki?"_

"_I am no pet,"_ she spat. _"I am a goddess."_

"_The Uruki answer to no one but Saruman,"_Mayleea said.

"_You know nothing do you?"_she asked.

"_I know enough,"_ Mayleea answered.

"_Obviously, you do not."_

"_Tell me then,"_Mayleea challenged.

"_You know you are an Elemental."_

"_Yes,"_Mayleea agreed.

"_But you think you are the last one left."_

"_Yes,"_Mayleea agreed again.

"_You are not."_

"_You lie,"_she hissed.

"_Why would I lie?"_she asked.

"_Why wouldn't you?"_

"_Good point,"_the other dragon answered. _"But I'm not. You are not even close to the only one."_

"_Saruman has them all in his prisons,"_she said.

"_How many?"_Mayleea asked.

"_Hundreds."_

"_Why did you tell me?"_Mayleea asked.

"_Because I'm going to kill you,"_she said, her grin getting wider.

Kára ended the memory abruptly by pulling her hand back.

"That was not the Enobaria I knew," the other female looked up at Mayleea. "She was not evil."

Mayleea nodded.

"I believe you."

Weather she truly did believe her was unclear, even to herself.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Kára said.

Her voice shook in an effort to control her emotions. Mayleea nodded before Kára turned to Kopa.

"You have been lying to us," then to everyone, "He has been lying to all of us. I'm leaving with Mayleea. If you're smart you will follow."

"Kára!"

It was a new voice. Another female. She was shrill and high pitched and appeared behind Kopa. Her cerulean gaze gave her away at Kára's mother. She helped Kopa stand, all the while sending daggers at Mayleea with her eyes. Mayleea didn't bother to change her facial expression nor her attitude.

"Mother he is lying," Kára said bluntly. "I have seen it. Let Paladin show you."

He stepped forward, ready with his message, but the new female slapped his hand away.

"I know exactly what happened. This new _leader_killed her own kind."

"Mother, Enobaria was different. She had been corrupted. How, I do not know, but – "

"_I may know_," came a different voice.

It was a dragon this time. A male. He shouldered his way to the circle holding Kopa, his wife and daughter, Mayleea, Paladin and Pallando. He was the size of a horse of Rohan, but just from his front feet, Mayleea could tell he had the capacity to be much larger. His body was heavily plated from his face all the way down his body to the end of his tail. His belly and chest plates, as well as the leather of his wings were a light pink, while his body was silver with a tint of purple. His eyes were hidden under a shadow cast by the bony eyebrow plate above. She could see no more in the dim light, but just then, his voice entered her mind.

"_I am__Maltök," he said. "And I believe I can shed some light on our old leader and his plan for us."_

Dragons all around roared and there were shouts from the humans.

"Tell us!"

Maltök snorted and shook his head.

"_Kopa has been keeping us here. He has made a deal with the White Wizard Saruman. Kopa exchanges several dragons every few months for safety for himself. He hands us over to Saruman and he takes them and tortures them. Brainwashes them into slaves for his armies."_

"How do you know this?!" someone cried.

"_I overheard them long ago, but I kept my findings to myself. I knew Kopa would deliver me to Saruman immediately to keep his secret_, _I stayed out of the way."_

He paused and looked at Mayleea.

"_Enobaria, the young fool that she was, found out. How, I do not know, but she tried to confront the council. Kopa sent her off at once."_

Maltök found Kopa's dark eyes and rumbled low in his chest. Mayleea, who was not shocked to hear this, nodded.

"How many does Saruman have?" Mayleea asked, drawing the large dragon's attention.

He swung his head around to face her.

"_It has been going on for far too long to count. No less than one hundred."_

"If that were true," Kopa spoke up, "Why weren't they missed?"

Maltök growled at him.

"_There are 557 souls under this mountain. There is no way we could keep track of everyone, and_you _knew__that."_

"I knew no such thing," Kopa said hotly.

"That is enough from you," Mayleea snarled in his direction. "I have had enough. You were NEVER fit to lead, and that remains true. I am the leader of this clan now, and you have no say."

Kopa opened his mouth, but shut it again as Mayleea stepped up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"That. Is. Enough."

Kopa's dark eyes flashed between terror and anger.

"No more from you. Understand?" she asked.

Kopa clenched his jaw but nodded once. Mayleea pushed him away with such force he ran into his mate. She caught him, but just barely. Mayleea then turned to Maltök and the others.

"I am leaving this mountain. Go and tell your kin and stay close. We are all getting out this very day."

Roars erupted and jets of fire sprayed into the air. Mayleea glanced at the ones closest to her, and Paladin stepped forward, his brother close behind.

"Mayleea," he said grinning. "This is my brother, Pallando."

Mayleea matched Paladin's smile and put her hand on Pallando's shoulder.

"It is good to meet you."

"And you," he said.

He looked star struck.

"Pallando, I am just another Elemental. Like you. There is no need to be afraid."

"_But there is,"_ Maltök said coming up behind her.

His voice held a smile, though it could not be seen on his plated face.

"_I have been searching for you for years. I found you not so long ago when you were fighting Enobaria."_

Everyone turned to him and listened.

"How were you searching?" Mayleea asked.

"_I am a seer."_

Those listening began whispering and Kára spoke up.

"The seer died long ago."

Maltök growled at her.

"_He was killed."_

"By who?" she asked.

"_I dare not say it."_

"Who was the seer?" Mayleea asked.

"_My grandfather. He was killed because he was thought a threat."_

"How do you know?" Kára asked crossing her arms.

Maltök glared at her and Mayleea could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes.

"_I am a seer."_ Then he turned back to Mayleea. _"I have seen you fight, my queen. Everyone in this mountain would quake with fear if they could see it too."_

Mayleea shook her head but grinned at him.

"You will follow me?"

This time, his teeth appeared in a dragon smile.

"_Wherever you go."_

Once again, Mayleea was touched with their faith in her. None of them knew her, but they seemed to _know_her on a deeper level than anyone she had ever met. Although she had never had more minds connected to her own in this way, she still missed the little connection between she and a certain elf. Paladin seemed to know.

"Should we go?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," Mayleea said with a nod. "Is everyone here?"

Maltök looked around them, trying to take count. Finally he turned back and agreed with a nod.

"We move now!" Mayleea yelled.

Her shout was followed by joyful roars and sprays of fire before she turned and began walking out the way she and Paladin came. Paladin joined her and Kára and Pallando fell in behind. Maltök roared right along with the rest, excited to finally be leaving. They walked back up the tunnel for a good few minutes before Mayleea bumped Paladin's shoulder. He glanced up at her and unclenched his nervous fists. Their human and Elf forms couldn't see in the dark hallway, but they were still connected. Mayleea could feel all of the dragons and Elementals under her rule, and there were many of them. All behind her. All but Kopa and his mate. They were still in the main area under the mountain.

Behind Maltök was a roaring, singing party of hundreds. They danced down the hallways, cheering and singing praises to the rightful ruler. As Mayleea turned a corner and saw the exit, she felt Paladin stiffen next to her. She found his fingers in the dark and wrapped hers around them. He smiled at her and together, they stepped over the line to the mountain. They turned and watched as Kára and Pallando step out. They paused at the door and finally moved forward together. They were the first two out and they blinked, even in the dim evening light. Slowly everyone gathered out on the ledge and Mayleea surveyed her group. She was distressed that far too many of them were young. Far too young to be in the middle of a war. Dragons had crawled up the rocks to give the elementals who were in their human forms room to stand. Mayleea stood with her back to the edge, her body framed by the setting sun. Paladin was standing behind her, arms crossed, smiling at the back of her head.

Her lean shoulders were squared and back; hands pressing into her hips. He could see tension in the soft lines of her biceps and triceps. On closer inspection of her bare arms, Paladin noted small, almost invisible lines pulsing color over her skin. He looked closer and was reminded strikingly of the metallic shimmering of a fish under water. Though the lines were thin and close to invisible, and in no particular design, they gave off a strange, beautiful glow. They came and went in waves, pulsing with each heartbeat. Paladin was almost sure she didn't know they were there, but it was becoming slowly apparent that everyone else was noticing. Starting with the Elementals in front and working slowly through to the back, everyone was noticing her strange glow; especially in the dying light.

"Now, there is something I need to do. I have pledged my loyalty to Gondor and the people allied with them. Even as I speak, the armies of Gondor and Rohan are marching on the Black Gate."

Whispers began in the crowd, but Mayleea raised a hand. Before she could speak however, Kára piped up.

"The armies of Mordor were huge, even before we were taken under the mountain. They must have at least doubled their size since then."

Mayleea nodded.

"I am sure they have more than tripled. None the less, I, along with all the able bodied here, will be leaving tomorrow for the Black Gate."

There was total silence and Mayleea felt their minds swaying back toward Kopa. She had been expecting this. They had known Kopa their whole lives. She had become their leader not twenty minutes before.

"I know you are afraid, and the last thing you want to do with your newfound freedom is to go fight a war, but if Gondor fails in their fight, you will be thrown into war, like it or not."

They looked at one another and Mayleea glanced at Paladin. He gave a slight nod, and she continued.

"Mordor will soon know of the escape here and they will come for us next. The dragons who were imprisoned will be too much of a threat in the enemy's mind. They will destroy everyone. Males, females and hatchlings."

Mayleea watched mothers hug their children closer to them and males begin to mutter.

"So you see, the armies of Mordor must be stopped."

She paused.

"At all coasts. For all our sakes, and for a future for our children."

There were head nods and confirming growls and grunts all around.

"Who will fight?" she yelled.

There was a pause from everyone until Maltök reared onto his back legs and let loose a roar. Even from the far side of the group, and up the mountain a ways, the ground shook from his voice.

"_I will fight for you, My Lady."_

Mayleea raised a hand.

"Do not fight for me, fight for yourselves."

More roars joined Maltök's as well as shouts from the human Elementals.

"I know you have no reason to fight for me, or for me. All I ask is that you fight _alongside_ me."

Roars and shouts filled the air as night really set in. Finally, they quieted enough for Mayleea to speak. We will leave at dawn. For tonight, we rest and feast!"

More roars.

"Go! Find food and return. Go in groups and be careful."

They agreed and for the first time, some in their whole lives, extended their wings and jumped off the edge of the mountain. Mayleea closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of everyone's joy. Paladin grinned and laid a hand on her lower arm and her eyes opened. She met his and sighed.

"How am I going to lead 557 lives?"

Paladin grinned.

"With help."

She sighed again, but this time, sadder. Paladin's smile slowly turned downward.

"What is it?" he asked, although he was fairly sure he already knew.

She looked up and met his eyes. If he wasn't sure about her reason before, her eyes told it all.

"The elf?' he questioned quietly.

Her eyes flashed.

"Legolas."

Paladin dropped his eyes.

"You miss him?"

"Of course I do," she said frustrated, then a little softer. "I wish we would have left on better terms."

Paladin did nothing for a moment while she watched the dragons flying in different directions.

"We are going to help him and Aragorn in the morning. For now though, you must rest and eat."

She agreed with a nod then smiled at him.

"We both must."

With that, she dove off the cliff. Paladin followed easily. They both phased back at the same time and caught wind under their wings. Mayleea rolled to her left and Paladin was obliged to follow. That night food was rather scarce because of the overwhelming amount of Dragons now roaming about. Mayleea and Paladin had eaten in Minas Tirith, so neither of them were overly hungry. In the end, they found a few fish in the little lake and waited up for the entirety of the Dragons and Elementals to return. There were several groups that returned together, but it took almost two hours for all to come back. When they did, however, Mayleea was waiting in her dragon form. She had all their attention as soon as she began talking.

"_Everyone, you are no longer in the safety of the mountain. Precautions must be taken. All males will sleep on the outside making a circle around the females and hatchlings. We rise at dawn. Before sleep, I must speak to everyone coming with us. Meet on the cliff."_

With that, she crouched and sprang off the ground, aiming for the entrance to the cave. Most of the company of dragons followed. There were more males than females, as was usual with dragons and apparently Elementals, and they all made their way to the ledge. Mayleea stood on the same edge she stood on before while they gathered. Paladin, Pallando, Kára and Maltök were right in front.

"_I will not sugar coat it for you. This battle will be difficult; especially if the enemy has Dragons they have turned to the side of evil. If you knew someone who is no longer here, there is a good chance you will meet them in battle. You must all be prepared for that. Are you?"_

There were a chorus of quiet 'yes's' in her mind. She nodded.

"_Good. Now there is another matter that needs attending to. There are hundreds of females and hatchlings down there who are not going to come with us. I need a group big enough to protect them to stay behind."_

She glanced around and her eyes landed on a small male who looked young.

"_Let us start with you."_

"_I want to come with you to fight!"_he said sharply.

"_How many summers have you seen?"_she asked him.

He didn't answer.

"_How many?"_

He sighed.

"_Fifteen."_

Mayleea snorted.

"_I'm not too young!"_ he shouted.

Mayleea quickly rethought her decision and walked up to him. He stood a little taller as she approached.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Mwvyan,"_he answered puffing his chest out.

"_Mwvyan,"_she repeated. _"I have the most important job of all for you. You will stay back here and keep the females and hatchlings safe. It is a very special job, which needs to be given to a very special person."_

If possible, his chest puffed out farther.

"_Mwvyan, will you do this very important job for me?"_she asked, dropping her eyes down to his level.

He nodded and did a little dance. Mayleea grinned and looked up.

"_How many more have seen fewer than fifty summers?"_

One over a hundred stepped forward. Mayleea almost fainted.

"_Well then, you will be my army. The protection for our females and children."_

They all whooped and roared and agreed wholeheartedly.

"_It is settled then. Mwvyan will be my acting Captain while I am away. Can I trust you with that title?"_

"_Yes my lady!"_he said enthusiastically.

"_Good. We leave at first light."_

* * *

**_Please review my lovelies!_**


	13. Dragons, Armies, and the King

Mayleea slept as a dragon that night. Paladin had suggested sleeping on the cliff to watch over everyone. She agreed and they sat on the cliff's edge for a long while. Paladin changed back into a human first and let his legs hang over. Mayleea smiled. She looked at his lanky form. The man was all arms and legs. Both pairs of extremities were fairly muscular, from what, Mayleea did not know. She decided to ask.

"How are you so fit?" she asked she sat next to him.

He grinned.

"Just born that way I suppose."

Mayleea snickered as he continued.

"No, we have been sparring in the caves since we were little."

Mayleea nodded and Paladin looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I wish we had more time to train. Prepare."

Paladin frowned at her. He noticed in the dark, it was easy to see the strange glow about her. The lines were much more visible. Paladin watched as her heartbeat sent waves of color across her skin, beginning somewhere under her clothes in the middle of her body, and shooting up and out all the way to the ends of her fingers. She seemed to still be unaware. As it pulsed again, he saw it pass quickly through his eyes. This drew a smile out of him, before he spoke.

"We are not totally unprepared," he said glancing back out across the dark landscape.

"Who is the best at sparring?" Mayleea asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Maltok," Paladin said.

From his voice, Mayleea guessed the two had met in a spar before and Paladin had not come out on the winning end. She snickered as he continued.

"But that is not to say we cannot fight. We are all taught from a young age."

"From what I remember of childhood, my nest mates and I did not need to be taught," Mayleea said with a grin.

"Nor did the young ones born under the mountain," Paladin laughed.

They were quiet again for a moment and Mayleea became Pensive.

"Paladin," she said quietly. "I need to ask something of you."

He looked up and caught her eye. His face conveyed that he was only too willing to do whatever she asked. She frowned and hoped he didn't see it in the dark, though he was sure to have.

"Paladin, I need you to stay behind tomorrow."

His face went blank.

"Why?"

Mayleea suddenly realized what he must have thought.

"It is not because I doubt your ability in battle. I need someone here who I trust in case the worst happens to me."

He brightened somewhat.

"You put too much faith in me."

"I will decide who deserves what amount of my faith," she said, gently elbowing him.

He sighed.

"I do not want anything to happen to you. How will I keep that from happening if I stay here?"

Mayleea stood and changed back to a dragon. Paladin looked over her impressive coloring and finally met her yellow eyes. She dropped her big head into his lap, bringing his smile back. She blinked slowly.

"_You will always be with me."_

A small smile crossed his face and he nodded as he laid a hand on her neck.

"_You must keep Kopa in check."_

She sat up and was an Elf again, and she put her hands out to him, palms up. He put both hands over hers and grasped her glowing, lower arms. She closed his fingers around his arms and turned them over, so her arms were above. Paladin didn't quite know what was going on, but he didn't really have time to think about it she caught his eyes, then closed hers. He followed suit. It was dark and quiet for a moment, then, from the darkness behind his eyes, came a light. It was a little star, far away at first, but it slowly began to glow. Words were suddenly accompanying the light.

"_In the event of my death, my power will transfer to you, Paladin. You will be the One and Only ruler of this clan and its people; until the day of your death, or you find another fit do take your place."_

Paladin felt a surge of power go through him all at once, then, all of a sudden, it was gone. Paladin opened his eyes and met her dark ones, illuminated only when her heart pulsed color across them.

"We must rest now," Mayleea said standing and changing back to a dragon.

She lay down, the toes on her front feet curling over the edge of the cliff. Paladin stretched and leaned back onto her bony side.

"I haven't slept as a human for a very long time. I think I will be perfectly happy this way for tonight."

Mayleea grinned and made a low purring noise. Paladin put his hands behind his head and leaned to his left into her front leg. She purred at him and curled her neck and tail around him, then folded her wings behind her.

There they slept until Mayleea was awakened by the warmth of the sun on her back. She opened her eyes and blinked. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. She turned her face to the sun and purred before she remembered Paladin was sleeping against her chest. He rolled away from her when she woke him up and curled against a rock. Mayleea snorted and stood up, letting a ray of sunlight stream under her. He moaned and tried to cover his face, but Mayleea picked him up by the back of his shirt. He finally opened his eyes and immediately closed them.

"Mayleea!" he gasped.

She was holding him over the edge of the cliff. She snickered and put him back on the cliff.

"Good morning to you too," he grumbled with a scowl.

He dusted himself off and came to stand by her side. She met his bright, groggy eyes then swung her head back out over the cliff. Down below, around the body of water, slept here clan. Her family. There were hundreds of colors and sizes. Mayleea spotted Kára and Pallando, both on the outer dragons meant to protect the females and young ones. They were curled together, Kára on the inside and smaller; Pallando on the outside, his body, neck and tail curling in around her. He had his neck over hers and had his head resting on her back.

"_Are they mates?"_ Mayleea asked Paladin.

He smiled and crossed his arms.

"My brother has always loved her. She only noticed him when we were trapped under the mountain. He saved her from a rockslide about a year after we went under."

"_You dislike their relationship?" _she asked turning one big eye to look at him.

"I don't think she cares for him the way he cares for her," he stated bluntly.

"_You are afraid he will be hurt?"_

Paladin sighed.

"My brother is very young compared to most here."

"_Where is the rest of your family?"_

Paladin frowned and continued to look at his brother. After a moment, he sighed and met her eyes.

"My father, like most, died before I was old enough to remember. My mother died under the mountain. That is as far as I wish to go on the matter," he said dropping his eyes.

Mayleea nodded and shook off.

"_Come, we must wake them."_

Paladin followed her gaze to the clan sleeping in the still shadowed valley. He stood with her and turned back into his dragon. Mayleea watched his long, brown body out of the corners of her eye as he stood on the edge of the cliff. His back and shoulders were rippling with lean muscle in the sun; his long, sharp nose perfectly silhouetted against the sky. Suddenly Mayleea blinked. Paladin was a very attractive male. He had everything a female would want. He was strong, handsome (both as a human and as a dragon) capable in battle and unafraid. He was loyal to the end and she suddenly felt the strange attraction he had for her. The worst part was that she wasn't sure if it was his feelings for her or HER feelings for him. It frightened her and he seemed to notice.

"_Mayleea?"_

His voice was so strong and calming. She shook her head.

"_Nothing. Come."_

He watched her walk to the edge and take a breath. Then all of a sudden, she roared. It was nothing like he had ever heard. He had listened to dragons roar in great concentrations for decades, but none was like hers. It ignited something in him that he hadn't felt in a long while. Suddenly, he couldn't contain it anymore and let out a roar of his own, accompanied by a jet of fire. Mayleea roared again and the dragons below began to wake. When all eyes were on her and they realized who she was, they responded with roars of their own. Mayleea and Paladin jumped from their perch and followed the cliff face down. Just before reaching the bottom, they pulled up expertly and soared just over their heads.

Paladin followed right behind her as they soared over the dragons, both roaring loudly and coming back in a wide circle.

"_Rise! Rise Dragons of the West and East. We wake with the sun and our journey begins now!"_

The dragons on the ground roared as Mayleea and Paladin swooped over again and this time instead of turning to circle around, headed toward Mordor. One by one, the dragons on the ground followed. They nuzzled their loved ones and took to the sky. Mayleea turned and watched them. There was a vast number behind her and for the first time, she had faith they might win. She might beat all the evil that had lurked in the shadows for so long. She rolled back toward Mordor and began their long journey.

"_They will not be expecting you," _Paladin said quietly.

She glanced at him with one round eye.

"_Good luck," _he said, quieter still.

Without thinking, Mayleea pushed her cheek against his. He leaned into the touch and wrapped his neck around hers. She returned the gesture.

"_Thank you Paladin. If not for you, I would not have known I had a family, and I would not have felt this joy."_

"_Thank you for believing in me," _he said pushing the top of his head against her shoulder. "_Promise you will come out of this alive. For all our sakes."_

Mayleea grunted and pushed her mind out around his. Their minds entwined and became one so quickly, Mayleea could not even tell which part was her own and which was his. She knew he felt it too. They both knew it was as far easier connection than she and Legolas had. It dawned on her very quickly that Paladin was the very obvious choice in a mate, and he felt it too. However, he did not say anything about it.

"_Be safe."_

He dropped down from their flying level, and swung a wide circle back toward the dragons staying behind. Mayleea shook her head and sprayed fire between her teeth. A few dragons around her did the same, but they were very solemn for the most part. Pallando and Maltök flew at her left and right wings and Kára, behind and just above her tail. The rest were in a loose flying formation. When Mayleea turned around the massive number stunned her. All she saw was flapping wings and intermediate jets of fire. On the ground, she could see the massive shadow blotting out the sun and she actually grinned.

"_Maltök. How many are behind me?"_

"_172 souls, my Queen."_

"_172\. We could do a lot of damage with 172."_

"_That we will, my Queen. That we will."_

* * *

Legolas was sore when they finally reached the Black Gate. He had been on his horse for almost two days. The sun shone against his back, soaking into his green attire. He took a deep breath and for a moment, forgot Gimli was behind him.

"How far is your mind wandering this time lad?" he asked.

Legolas opened his eyes.

"I don't know how far," he admitted dropping his eyes.

"Well I don't think it will be wandering for long," Gimli said glancing up to the sky.

Legolas looked too. There was nothing there but dark clouds from Mordor.

"What if we are in this fight alone? What if she doesn't come back?"

Gimli barked a laugh.

"How well do you know that girl?"

Legolas craned his neck and looked at the Dwarf.

"What?"

"That girl is of an ancient race who has the power to change between two forms. She is older than any of our memories and she is far more loyal than anyone I've ever had the privilege to meet. She will be back because she pledged her loyalty to Aragorn, but I have no doubt, even if she didn't pledge her loyalty, she would fight her way back her for you."

Legolas sat dumfounded for a moment.

"Stop worrying laddie. She'll be here."

Before Legolas could do anything, he felt a tickle in the back of his mind and the connection began to strengthen. Instinctively he looked up. He turned his horse around to face the way they had come from.

"What is it lad?" Gimli asked looking around Legolas' shoulder.

"I do not know for sure," Legolas said, searching the sky.

There is nothing abnormal about the day. The sun was sinking on his right, just beating the growing black cloud from Mordor. The air hung hot and heavy on them; most likely having something to do with their proximity to Mt. Doom. Nothing living was anywhere near the black gate. Usually on a humid summer day, acacias and other little bugs would be singing. Now, there was no noise. Absolute silence. Even the tromping of the troops was muted. Legolas' horse snorted and stomped. Legolas was aware enough as an Elf to sense things no other man could, but all at once he thought his horse was more aware than him. Something was coming. He grinned and turned his steed back and trotted up between Gandalf and Aragorn.

"She is on her way," he said without looking at either of them.

The King and the Wizard glanced at each other, then smiled. They would be very happy to see their friend again, for no other reason than they were very fond of her. Another twenty minutes went by and they were all gathered at the gate, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Éomer, Merry and Pippin were on horses at the front. They were all quiet for a moment, the evil of the mountain weighing them all down. Suddenly, Legolas heard a far off cry, like that of an eagle. It was quiet and he was almost sure no one else heard it, but he searched the sky. Aragorn saw him turning in his saddle and followed suit. He was noticed by Pippin and Merry, who glanced at each other, then threw their heads back. Gandalf was next, then Éomer, then when whole company. Eventually they all heard it. One roar first, followed by a whole company. Then silence. Then the one again, a little louder that time followed by the company. The third time, the sound was deafening and just as they fell silent, they appeared over the mountain on the other side from the Black Gate.

The sun was behind them as their numbers grew and grew. The men of Gondor and Rohan erupted in shouts and cheers. The dragons responded with cheers of their own; mostly drowning out the men, but it didn't matter. Mayleea soared up and over the black gate and banking back around. Her body was hardest to see against the black background. Only the smattering of orange on her body and her bright wings. Her voice appeared in Legolas' head.

"_You waited for us I see."_

She was snickering. Legolas was too busy watching the amount of dragons to talk. The air was electric with the beating of dragon wings and an occasional Jet of fire. Men whooped and hollered, throwing their helmets into the air and slapping one another on the back. Legolas could have cried he was so happy. He watched her leading the company. _Her _company. It had to be at least one hundred and fifty dragons. Any normal man would not be able to see anything more than different colors, but Legolas could see every different body. Every long neck, every beating wing, every shiny scale. Mayleea led her company back behind the men and they all landed.

Mayleea, Pallando and Kára changed back to their other forms and began to move forward. Maltök followed and the men parted for them. They all fell over themselves as the horse sized dragon walked through; wings spread out above their heads. Mayleea smiled at them. Some looked terrified, others were beaming. Still others were crying. She grinned as she looked ahead and felt Paladin there with her, hovering at the back of her concisions. She acknowledged him there and finally came out upon the King.

Aragorn was off his horse, waiting with his hand on the pommel of his sword, a genuine smile on his face. He put out a hand to her when she was close enough and she grasped his lower arm.

"Mayleea," he said, squeezing her arm and putting his palm against her cheek.

She leaned slightly into his hand.

"Your royalty is apparent," he said grinning.

"As is yours, my King. We are ready to fight for you."

Aragorn frowned.

"No. You and your people fight alongside us."

His voice was quiet and serious. Enough to surprise Mayleea.

"Then it is alongside you where this battle will find us," Kára said stepping up parallel to Mayleea.

"This is Kára. My second."

Kára blinked at Mayleea for a moment then met Aragorn's eyes.

"Kára, this is the King of Gondor."

Kára's eyes widened and she bowed from her waist.

"Your majesty."

Aragorn frowned slightly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aragorn," He corrected.

Kára smiled and Maltök bowed his head between Pallando and Mayleea. She could hear his conversation with Aragorn.

"_I have seen your future, my King. Under your rule, Gondor will flourish. Your influence will spill over into surrounding realms to make them better. My Lord, you will be remembered by every living being, for the rest of time."_

Aragorn glanced over at Mayleea. His eyes were red and she grinned.

"Thank you my friend."

Aragorn put a hand out and Maltök pushed his nose into Aragorn's palm. The King smiled just as two scruffy heads popped out from behind his legs. Mayleea saw them and instantly dropped to her knees. Pippin rushed out and threw his little arms around her neck. She smiled broadly and buried her face in his scruffy mop. Merry was no less excited to see her and just as soon as Pippin had released her, he jumped at her. She caught him and fell onto her backside.

"My hobbits!" she cried. "You've taken good care of each other then?"

"I saved him!" Pippin said happily.

"Pippin," Merry groaned.

"An Olyphant fell on him!"

"It did not fall on me," he hissed indignantly. "It fell _near_ me."

"You were still in -"

"Leave her be, Peregrin Took," Gandalf interrupted.

Merry and Pippin parted and Gandalf pulled her to a hug. He held her there for a moment, her head in the crook of his neck. After a second he leaned her away.

"It is good to see you my dear."

Then he paused and corrected himself

"My Queen."

She blushed lightly.

"It is strange to hear that."

"Get used to it," Gimli said gruffly. "Good to see you my lady."

"You as well, master dwarf."

He grunted and nodded and Mayleea turned to find Pippin. She wanted to hear more of the Olyphant falling _near_ Merry, but instead, found a blond haired Elf.

"Legolas," she breathed.

His face was impossible to read.

"Mayleea."

His voice was not. Her face broke into a smile and she reached a hand out to him. He did not immediately take it but stepped forward. He held her eyes as he reached forward and grasped her upper arms. It was only then she could feel him shaking slightly. His fingers; usually so gentle and calm, grasped at her arm. He seemed not able to believe she was in front of him. he was hiding his thoughts from her.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

His eyes quivered slightly, looking from her eyes to her lips and back again. She frowned.

"Let me see?" she asked moving a hand up to his neck.

He flinched but more from surprise than anything else. Finally he sighed and thoughts began filling her mind. They were jumbled and emotionally charged. More than anything else, they were filled with love and regret and hope, all at the same time. Mayleea's eyes were forced shut and if not for Legolas' hold on her arms, she would have fallen. One of his hands snaked around her where it rested on the small of her back. When thinking about it later, Mayleea wouldn't remember any specific scenes from Legolas' mind, but feelings. Legolas had a knack for hiding how he was feeling and what he was thinking and now Mayleea knew why. He thought and felt SO much. She wasn't sure how he managed to keep it all inside.

"Legolas," she gasped aloud.

The thoughts suddenly stopped on one feeling. He was frightened. Mayleea slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

"Why?" she asked.

"I love you."

The words were so quiet; so small, Mayleea wasn't even sure she heard them at first. She pulled her brows together and leaned in slightly. Legolas mirrored her movements. For a moment they held each others gaze and the rest of the scene disappeared. The faces around them blurred; the terrifying image of the Black Gate with Mt. Doom as a backdrop faded away. The two elves gazed for a moment at each other before Legolas pulled her forward into his embrace.

"I am glad you are alive."

Mayleea let her arms went, of their own accord, to his blond haired head.

"As am I," she whispered in his pointy ear.

She felt a shiver run down his spine and she snickered. She pressed her palm to the back of his neck, effectively holding him in place.

"Survive the battle to come," she instructed.

Her voice was tense and demanding, but Legolas could hear a distinctly heavy sound he was not used to. He leaned away and recognized the look in her eyes. It was only then that he put two and two together. Her voice and eyes were heavy and clouded and he felt his chest tighten.

"I will be waiting for you," he answered.

She smiled and turned to her dragons just as the black gate began creaking. All eyes turned and focused on a figure coming out at the bottom. Mayleea frowned and phased back to her dragon.

"_Maltök."_

He grunted and came forward.

"_Who is that?"_

"_That is the mouth of Sauron, my Queen. He is a pawn. No more. As dangerous as a field mouse."_

Mayleea growled.

"_I will enjoy crushing his head between my teeth."_

"_I would not advise that. That taste would stay with you for weeks," _the dragon said with a chuckle.

Mayleea snorted and dug her nails into the packed earth.

"_Wait here," _she said to Kára, Pallando and Maltök, then followed Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Éomer's horses out.

Before they even got close to the gate, Mayleea smelled him. He didn't smell bad. Just evil. It was a fear, but more than that. It was debilitating. She almost couldn't make herself move forward. All she wanted to do was run. Run back behind the lines all the way back to Moria and the rest of the dragons. Thoughts of despair filled her. Like she may never be happy again. She began to stop until she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

The ebony of her skin contrasted wildly with Pippin's tiny hand. He caught her eye and smiled hopefully. She purred and leaned over. She hooked her beak into his cloak and lifted him off the horse in front of Gandlaf. She shrank a little and dropped him in front of her wing joint. He felt her chest rumbling under him and he smiled. Mayleea jogged a little and grabbed Merry from behind Éomer. He yelped, a little surprised, but Mayleea dropped him behind Pippin.

"_Hang on," _she said to them.

She felt their little legs tighen over her back. By then, they were at the gate. Having Merry and Pippin with her helped her fear and she strode right up next to Aragorn. The Mouth Of Sauron kicked his horse forward and came to stand in front of them. Mayleea felt Pippin and Merry shaking, so she grew a bit bigger.

"My master, Sauron the great, bids you welcome," the Mouth sputtered.

His voice was worse than Mayleea was expecting. It was deep and throaty and rumbling, and when he finished his sentences, he gave a great smile, showing large bloody, yellow teeth. He had a helmet on showing nothing but his sickly pale chin and mouth; eyes and face covered by several layers of metal. The air was thick and the tension; pliable. When no one spoke, the Mouth tried again.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

Mayleea thought he would make a lovely _treat_ but Gandalf spoke before her.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron."

The Mouth jerked his head around. To look at him, Mayleea supposed, since she could see no eyes.

"Faithless and accursed," Gandalf spat. "Tell your mater this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Mouth let out a gurgling chuckle.

"Old Greybeard," he chortled, turning his head to the side. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

From a bag in front of him, he withdrew a small, metrill shirt. It meant nothing to Mayleea, but she felt the two Hobbits tense, then Pippin whispered something.

"Frodo."

The Mouth sneered and threw the shirt at Gandalf. The Wizard caught it and Mayleea felt Pippin lean over her shoulder.

"Frodo!" he said, louder.

The Mouth laughed.

"Silence," Gandalf said to him.

"No!" Merry shouted, drawing the Mouth's attention.

"Silence!" Gandalf growled, turning to them.

The Mouth seemed to be very much enjoying himself and Mayleea didn't like it.

"The Halfling was dear to the, I see."

Mayleea caught Aragorn drop his eyes, his face pained.

"Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host."

He paused for effect.

"Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain."

Mayleea reached over and took the Methrill Gandalf was offering her. She held it gently and lifted it back to the Hobbits, who grabbed it and hugged it.

"And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Mayleea growled, feeling not just her pain, but Gandalf's, Legolas', Gimli's, Aragorn's and the Hobbits'. The Mouth jerked his head around to her and jerked his head to the side. She dropped her head and crouched. He just grinned all the more; until Aragorn moved his horse forward.

"And who is this?" he gurgled. "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade."

Aragorn ignored him and rode up to his right. Before the Mouth had time to do more than glace his way, Aragorn let out a yell and swung his 'broken elvish blade' decapitating him.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli grunted.

"I do not believe it," Aragorn said, turning his horse around to face them. "I will not."

Gandalf nodded once just as the gate began creaking. From inside, battle chants could be heard and as the gate opened wide enough, Mayleea got her first look at the enemy. Thousands upon thousands of Uruki with the Eye watching their every move. Mayleea could feel the eye. The heat and strength of its gaze almost killed her on the spot.

"Pull back!" Aragorn called. "Pull back!"

Mayleea didn't have to be told twice. Merry and Pippin instinctively hung on to each other as she turned and ran for the army. Riding a dragon was nothing like riding a horse, either in the air or on the land. Mayleea was far more agile while running. Not as stiff as a horse or as bouncy. The Hobbits would later describe it like trying to ride water; the way her movements flowed, was nothing short of marvelous for them. She made it back to the men before the horses and she slid to a stop before Kára, Pallando and Maltök. Pippin and Merry slid to the ground and Mayleea phased back to an Elf.

She could see the men losing their nerve. They glanced around at each other, sheer terror on their pale faces. Mayleea pulled her weapons and swung them around as Aragorn came riding up.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!"

All the men seemed to forget their fear and tune into what he was saying. Aragorn slowed down to a trot.

"I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day!"

Mayleea heard a roar from the far back.

"This day we fight!" Aragorn continued.

A few more roars.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The metallic scraping of hundreds of swords being drawn at once drew a yell from Mayleea. It was a little bit strange and almost inhuman, but she didn't care. She turned to her dragon companions.

"Kára, take these two and get everyone ready. I will be along shortly."

Kara's nodded her large horned head and opened her slender wings. The purple tiger stripe design going down the back of her neck and stretching to the middle of her wings, shone against the departing sun. She roared to Pallando and Maltök who followed her back to their lines. Mayleea watched them, then turned to Aragorn.

"I must lead my people. I will not be able to provide immediate assistance like I did back in Helms Deep."

"Should we expect more enemies like the green dragon?" Éomer asked.

Mayleea hung her head.

"Her name was Enobaria. And yes. Saruman took many over the years. It is unclear how many he has turned to the side of evil."

"How many strong are you?" Aragorn asked looking over her head.

"173," Mayleea answered. It was not really an impressive number, but it would have to do.

Aragorn didn't show any frustration with that number, though she knew he was hoping for more.

"The rest were young or adults with small ones. Not fit for battle."

Aragorn nodded.

"It will be enough. Now you must get back to your people. Prepare them."

"You did that for me, my friend."

Aragorn shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Be safe."

"You as well."

With that, she turned and met the eyes of the elf. There were no words, not even in their minds. She took a running leap and phased back in mid air. She pushed off the ground with her back feet and went up and over the men, back to her people. Kára and Pallando were waiting for her.

"_Do you wish to say anything?" _Pallando asked.

Mayleea looked back and forth over the massive number of dragons, wondering how on earth this still couldn't be enough.

"_I ask no more of you than to fight for your children, your mothers, your families. Do not fight for me. Stand for them. Keep them in your minds as you fight. Keep them in mind as you rip the heads off our enemies and crush them."_

Someone in the back sprayed a jet of fire.

"_Keep them in mind as you rip out the throat of another dragon."_

A few roars.

"_Keep them in mind as we wipe Mordors armies off the face of the earth, FOREVER!"_

Roars and fire erupted from every corner of the dragon's ranks. Dragons were rearing and flapping and tossing their heads. Mayleea joined them and lifted into the sky. The dragons were on the far hill behind the black gate and the enemy, who were four times the size of the combined armies of Rohan and Gondor, had encircled Aragorn's troops. They had made a sort of target, with Gondor and Rohan in the middle, about one hundred feet of empty space then the enemy's lines. She could hear Gimli through hers and Legolas' connection.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

She listened for his response.

"What about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye," he responded after a moment. "I could do that."

Mayleea landed and looked around her.

"_Fight well my friends."_

Then all was quiet in their ranks. No one moved, no one spoke and Mayleea waited.

"_I'm here with you," _Paladin could be heard whispering to her.

There were several long moments between her ranks going quiet and when they finally went in. Mayleea was listening for Aragorn, and when she finally heard him speak, she thought she heard a very distinct sadness.

"For Frodo."

* * *

**AHHH I know I'm a horrible person for ending it here. bla bla bla. Time to review! Love you my babies!**


	14. The Downfall of the Enemy

No sooner had the words left Aragorn's mouth did he charge forward, followed closely by Pippin and Merry. Mayleea reared back and roared, then shot into the sky. The dragons all the way down the line followed her lead and ascended. Once in the sky, she could hear the rising war cry from the men below. She tossed her head and roared then glanced behind her at her army.

"_Remember who you fight for!" _she yelled into her mind, and then dropped out of the sky.

The dragons behind her roared and followed her down just as the silver helmets of their allies clashed with the dark bodies of the Orcs. The dragons' combined roars made the enemy glance up and scream in terror. The ones not in the immediate fight, held their deadly spears to the sky, hoping to skure the dragons as they descended. The dragons were prepared. Mayleea roared and almost half of the company pulled up away from the ground, while the dragons who had hard chest plates and scales, came forward. Mayleea, along with the plated dragons, didn't stop their decent and slammed their armored bodies down on the Orc.

The less armored dragons followed Kára across the field spreading fire though the enemy's ranks. Mayleea ripped the head off an Orc and crushed another while dragons all around her created chaos within the back of the enemy's ranks. She couldn't see any of the allies, but she could feel them. Gimli was in the process of throwing his ax around like a club, knocking the Orc's heads together. Éomer was back to back with another soldier, his sword glinting in the rare glimpse of sunlight. Pippin and Mary were running between the Orc's legs, stabbing and poking then getting away before the Orc's had any idea.

Mayleea glanced up and saw Maltök's pink wings flapping high above the Orc's head's. He reared back and roared then brought his left front foot down right onto one of the Orc spears. Mayleea watched as the thick, heavy spear splintered and turned to dust under Maltök's plated palm. He roared again and closed his mouth over the Orc's head. With a twist of his head, the enemy's head popped off and the body crumpled to the ground. As much as Mayleea enjoyed watching Maltök, she was forced to turn her attention back to the enemy in her path.

She jumped into the sky, above the enemy and spit fire below her before she landed again. She felt something cut her hip and she spun around grabbing the Orc by the back leg and threw him fifteen feet to the left. His comrades stepped right up and took his place. Mayleea soon realized her body was not protected enough to continue fighting on the ground. Orc blades and spears were tearing into the soft unprotected flesh of her thighs, shoulders and sides. She whipped her tail around, hitting the Orc's and knocking them off balance. She pawed the air as she rose then roared.

"_Leave the fighting on the ground to those who have protection. Everyone else fight from the air!"_

Roars came from all around and several dragons rose into the air. Mayleea suddenly felt a stab of pain in the lower part of her tail. She swung around and growled as her eyes landed on a large troll. He was drooling stupidly and growling. His large hand was clutching the end of her tail and the other was holding a knife that was buried in her skin. Mayleea was more angry than worried but as he began to pull her down to his level, she roared for help. Maltök and Pallando were close by, but they were busy with their own problems at the moment. She glanced above her and before she could call, Kára was on her way. Siblings Tharkûn and Elurya were fighting on the ground a little ways away and they broke off and began fighting toward her, but she knew they wouldn't get there in time. By then the troll had her down close enough to the ground that the Orc could stab at her with their swords. She turned around and swiped at one of the Orc and spit fire at the troll. All he did was shake his head and let the acid drip off his armor.

She roared and kicked at his face. She succeeded in gouging a hole in the side of his face, but that only made him angry. He let out a roar and yanked her out of the sky. She hit the ground with such force, the air was expelled from her lungs and she gasped for a moment. The troll lumbered around and placed a giant foot on one of her wings as she tried to stand. She held back the yelp of pain and instead turned and sunk her teeth into the fleshy leg.

He roared again and picked up his foot, only to smash it down harder, but before he could, an arrow came out of nowhere and found its home in his ankle. He pulled back instantly and shook his foot around. Mayleea was temporarily forgotten as he hopped on one foot, crushing several unfortunate Orc in his path. She looked behind her as another dragon attacked the troll. She saw the source of the arrow. It was none other than the blond haired Elf. He shot a grin her way and went back to defending himself using his bow as a shield. She stood up and shook off, killing a few Orc's then turning to kill the troll, but it fell to the ground.

Mayleea watched him fall, then looked up. Another plated dragon was standing over it. Nálin was a blood red color except for the leather in his wings, his chest and belly plates and the leather fringe on the back of his neck. Those were all a shiny gold. He was big and muscular, much like Maltök, though Maltök was much leaner and had flat plates that lay flush against each other, while Nálin's overlapped each other. Nálin also had spikes covering most of his body. Back, neck, arms, legs, feet, tail and even the bony parts of his wings. Usually, from what Mayleea had seen, his personality matched his appearance.

"_Thank you," _she said nodding to him.

"_Be more careful,"_ he said gruffly, then turned and smashed several Orc who were battling with some men from Gondor.

Mayleea shook her head and set the troll on fire, then jumped into the sky. She flew up above the fight and watched for a moment. It seemed, with the dragon's help, Aragorn's armies were winning. Mayleea watched the plated dragons on the ground, tearing through the enemy's ranks so fast; the ones in the back were beginning to retreat. The dragons in the sky continued wreaking havoc even all the way back into Mordor.

Mayleea closed her eyes and sent her mind out to her dragons.

"_Is everyone alright?" _

There were several confirming answers and a few not so sure answers.

"_Well no one is dead yet," _Kára said.

She sounded angry.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine," _she hissed.

Mayleea glanced around the battlefield and found her sitting atop the left hand side of the gate into Mordor. From what Mayleea could see, she was nursing a rather severe stab wound to her flank. Kára glanced at her then back up behind her.

"_Pay attention to the sky! They are coming_!"

Mayleea followed her gaze just as the tell tale screech of the Nazgúl could be heard over the din of battle. Two were missing, but that didn't make them any less lethal. Replacing those two missing however, was a mass of dragons. Mayleea dropped her head and growled.

"_This is it," _she said. _"Keep in mind what I told you about the dragons. You may come into contact with someone you used to know. They are not the same."_

Roars went up from the dragons and they took to the sky behind Mayleea. She swooped up and over the mountains to give them time to gather, and when they had, she turned on a down draft and turned back toward Mordor. She felt her dragons fear gripping her chest. She knew some of them could see friends or family in the enemy dragon's ranks.

"_Close your minds to them!"_she warned.

Her dragons roared as they formed ranks and flew over the battlefield toward the flying enemy. In the twenty seconds before they clashed, Mayleea realized this was much like the picture of the armies of men and Orc clashing. She ducked her head, took a breath and aimed a jet of fire right at the oncoming Nazgúl, but before the fire even left her mouth, and Eagle dropped out of the sky and took the Nazgúl down by his neck. Mayleea and the other dragons on her side pulled up to give the six Great Eagles time to take on the Nazgúl.

After the Fell Beasts were out of the way, Mayleea roared signaling the army to move forward. Her Dragons roared and charged forward, pawing the air as they went. It caught the other dragons off guard and for a moment, Mayleea's group had the upper hand. The first line knocked several of the dragons out of the sky, Mayleea leading them. The dragon she clashed with was large. She was a grayish color with blinding white fangs.

Mayleea dodged her claws and dug her beak into the dragon's neck. She screamed as Mayleea felt her windpipe and ripped it out. The dragon clutched at her neck for a moment, then fell from the sky. Mayleea watched her body fall, then land among the enemy's ranks, crushing several.

"_Keep them away from our allies!" _Mayleea yelled into her mind. _"And when they fall, drop them on our enemies!"_

Her army roared in agreement and another dragon crashed into Mayleea. She was somewhat smaller, but longer and thinner. Mayleea pulled back her front foot to smash the dragon's face, but the dragon ducked and returned with a blow of her own. Mayleea could feel her jaw crack under the dragon's front foot. Mayleea had stopped flapping when they had collided and they were now falling toward the ground, entangled in one another's limbs.

Mayleea roared and kicked out with her back legs, throwing the dragon off her and gaining some altitude. The other dragon rolled over just in time to stay above the tips of the Orc spears. She pawed the air as she climbed back up, following Mayleea. Mayleea glanced back down at the pursuer and found herself thinking that the dragon was very beautiful and was sad she had to kill her.

"_Stop this!" _she cried into her mind. _"You don't have to continue on the side of Mordor. Come to the side of good!"_

The dragon roared and swiped at Mayleea's belly. She roared and flapped higher. Mayleea couldn't put her claw on it, but the dragon was so familiar. Her wings were a soft pink leather that ended sharply in her shoulder where her skin turned orange cut by jagged black stripes down her back. The underside of her neck, chest, belly and tail had the same black stripes, but instead of orange, her skin was white. She roared again and fans appeared behind her jaw, much like that of the bearded lizards who lived by the rivers and streams. There were spikes coming out of each of her vertebra starting at the tip of her nose and continuing all the way down to the spade on the end of her tail. As she aimed another swipe at Mayleea, she noticed the other dragon's feet. They were more like paws. She had the feet of a lion. Mayleea started. The feet of a lion. Only one other dragon she had ever met had that same feature.

"_Tell me who you are!" _she shouted.

"_You know me," _she hissed._ "Or you KNEW me."_

She roared and flared her fans at Mayleea another time. Mayleea growled and flipped her tail around, catching the dragon in the face. She let out a confused cry and spiraled toward the ground. Mayleea caught her by the tail and closed her jaws around one of her horns. She held onto one of her wings so she couldn't get away, then flew to the outside of the battlefield. She threw the dragon onto the hill she and her army had been on not half an hour before. She came to a hard landing beside her and knocked the smaller dragon back to the earth with a strained grunt, then changed back to an Elf.

"Who are you?" she yelled jumping onto her chest and holding her short sword up under the dragon's chin.

The dragon glared at her with one small, dark eye.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" she screamed digging the knife into the soft flesh.

The dragon pulled away and growled slightly, but did no more.

"_My name is Tónby." _

Mayleea very nearly fell off the dragon's chest and backed away, knife still raised. Tónby rolled off her back and stood up, towering over Mayleea.

"It can't be," she said, letting her sword tip hit the ground.

Tónby shook herself off and nodded.

"_Yes, it is." _

She dropped her head and looked into Mayleea's face. Mayleea felt her face get hot and tears fall from each eye. She reached out a hand and gently placed it on Tónby's nose. The dragon closed her eyes and purred; much like Mayleea did when she was happy.

"You can't be – "

"_Mayleea!"_

They both jumped and Mayleea spun around.

"_Mayleea where are you! We need you in the battle!"_

It was Legolas. The connection with her strengthened tenfold and threw her off her feet. Tónby caught her with one foot and stood Mayleea back up. Tónby did a little hop and shook her head.

"_Well, what do you say? Let's get in the fight shall we?" _

Mayleea took a deep breath then a smile came across her face and she nodded. She put her sword back and phased back to her dragon and glanced at the smaller dragon by her side. She was watching Mayleea patiently, her fans and head spines laying flat. Mayleea grinned and roared then took to the sky, Tónby close on her tail. They soared into battle, but just as they got there, the enemy dragons and the Nazgúl seemed to be retreating.

"_What's happening?" _Tónby asked.

"_I'm not sure," _she answered_ "But I – "_

But all at once, she knew. She could feel it. All the dragons from the other side and the Fell Beasts were flying back to Mt. Doom, and she heard a voice, quiet, desperately sad and hopeless voice in her mind.

"_No," _it whispered.

"_No," _she echoed. _"NO!"_

She let out a roar and with a powerful flap of her wings, she was charging forward.

"_Catch them! Chase them down! Don't let them reach the mountain! Give Sam time!"_

"_Give Sam time?" _Legolas questioned as she flew. _"What about Frodo?"_

Mayleea snorted and continued to fly until she heard a violent scream from below. She pulled up and looked over her shoulder. Tónby came to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"_What? What is it?" _Tónby asked.

"_A Troll," _Mayleea hissed._ "Tónby with me, everyone else, keep those dragons away from Mt. Doom!"_

There were several roars out in front of her as she and Tónby turned back. As they came back to the allies, Mayleea spotted the Troll. He was fighting none other than Aragorn. The soldiers of Gondor and the Orcs alike were giving them a wide birth as the Troll's huge blade collided with Aragorn's pushing them both to the ground. He hit the ground with so much force; Mayleea could feel it in her own chest. She heard Legolas yelling as Aragorn turned over and looked up at the beast.

Mayleea watched in horror as the Troll lifted his meaty foot and dropped it down onto Aragorn's chest. Without missing a beat, Aragorn pulled his knife from his hip and stuck it into his flesh. He roared, followed by Mayleea's roar, but before she reached the fight, she stopped and spun to face Mt. Doom, as did every other dragon on the battlefield. They and the Wizard and Elf could feel what was going on. Mayleea closed her eyes and opened them as Sam's.

She was looking down over a cliff into the disheartened face of Frodo. She heard Sam's voice yelling for Frodo to give him his hand. The wind whipped around, bringing ash and the smell of sulfur up at Sam's face. Frodo didn't move. He just stared up at Sam with big, sad eyes. Then Mayleea felt it again. Through Sam's eyes, she looked away from Frodo and over his shoulder into the lava far below. She zoomed in on a dark patch and saw it, glowing away. The Ring.

"Take my hand!" Sam yelled, and Frodo tried, but missed. "NO!"

Frodo looked down at the lava behind him then back up at Sam.

"Don't you let go," Sam warned. "Don't let go."

Frodo frowned and looked back up. Suddenly Mayleea growled into Sam's mind as he yelled.

"REACH!"

Frodo seemed to hear both of them yell for him, and he threw his hand up and caught Sam by the fingers. Sam yanked him up just as Mayleea caught sight of the Ring in the lava. It disappeared under the serface. All of a sudden there was a great shift. Mayleea felt the air change instantly and she roared signaling it to everyone, as if the mad scream from the Great Eye wasn't enough. Mayleea pulled her mind out of Sam's and turned to look at the fight.

The Troll seemed to forget about Aragorn and turned away from Mordor. He ran through the crowd of Gondor soldiers leading the enemy out of the battle. Mayleea watched for a moment then called to her troops.

"_Don't let the dragons escape! I believe we can bring them back to their senses!"_

Her dragon's heard her, but they didn't have to do much. All the dragon's, both enemy and ally alike, had stopped above Aragorn's army to watch the scene unfolding in front of them. Before their very eyes, the tower housing the eye had broken in the middle and was starting to fall. The eye looked around desperately as it fell, its light slowly going out.

Mayleea felt everyone around her bubble up with joy, and fear and surprise, then it was over. They eye exploded sending dirt and rocks in every direction, however the shockwave is what worried Mayleea. She heard everyone in the background of her mind and in the foreground of reality chanting Frodo's name. Pippin and Merry were jumping up and down, waving their little swords around. Mayleea was just as happy, but she knew something was coming, and it did. Mt Doom exploded.

Lava and smoke flew sky high and the earth shook. Mayleea could feel it, even in the sky. She and the other dragons watched as the ground below them gave a violent jolt, then began to give way. The Black Gate and the surrounding mountain fell forward and in as the enemy got swallowed up by the ground as it opened up. Rocks from the explosion flew out and knocked the Fell Beasts from the sky as they tried to escape. Now everyone's joy had turned to pain and terror, thinking Frodo and Sam had been swallowed up by the explosion, but Mayleea knew differently. She could feel them. They were alive and running for their lives from the lava. They had done it; and they were alive, stranded on a rock in the middle of the lava river. They were talking about the Shire, and how much they missed home. Then Sam broke her heart.

"Rosie Cotton dancing. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her. It would have been her."

He began to sob and Frodo sat up and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee." Frodo paused and took a few deep breaths. "Here at the end of all things."

Mayleea roared and flew down to Gandalf.

"_They are alive," _she said hovering above Gandalf. _"I can feel them."_

"Then we must find them!" Gandalf yelled.

"I will go with Mayleea to find them," Aragorn said walking up to them with a considerable limp.

"_You are injured, My King," _Mayleea pointed out quietly.

"Then it is good I will not have to walk into Mordor on foot," Aragorn said glancing at the couple hundred dragons above him.

Mayleea phased back to her Elf form and easily dropped out of the sky and to the ground. Before she could discuss any further with Gandalf and Aragorn who would go save the Hobbits, someone looped their arms around her waist and picked her up. She yelped and was quickly put down. She turned to face her comrade, and Gimli smiled up at her.

"We've done it m'lady! HA HA we've done it!"

She grinned and hugged him back.

"Yes we have! But now we must get Frodo and Sam back. I will go and find them. Maltök, you and Tónby will accompany me. Kára you will take the rest of us back to Moria. The enemy dragons too."

Mayleea looked up at all the dragons together. The she could hardly distinguish between the enemy dragons and her dragons. She smiled up at them and they looked at one another.

"Take everyone home."

Kára nodded and roared. They followed without complaint. Mayleea was pleased to see all of the dragons helping one another as they flew.

"_Be careful Kára."_

"_I will."_

"_And tell Paladin – "_

Kára interrupted her with a snicker and nodded. Mayleea shook her head and turned around and was surprised once again to find Legolas staring at her. She smiled brightly at his dirty face. She assumed she didn't look much better, but he crossed the space between them, knocking Gimli and Aragorn to one side. He reached her and before she had time to say anything; even to think of anything to say, his lips were pressed against hers and his hands were holding firmly onto her upper arms.

He pressed himself against her until she wasn't sure where he ended and she began. For a moment her hands held their surprised stance; out in front of her, on either side of Legolas' head, but finally, she relaxed. Just as she put her hands on the back of his neck however, he pulled away. She frowned.

"Legolas? What is it?"

He shook his head like he'd made a mistake and went to pull away, but Mayleea caught his face between her palms and smiled.

"Don't you dare," she said grinning and leaned in.

She met his lips gently. He instantly brought his hands up to her face. He pulled her closer with one hand on her lower back, and she eagerly agreed by throwing her arms around his neck. They were so wrapped up in one another that it took Aragorn clearing his throat to bring them back to where they were.

They stopped and leaned out of each other's embrace, both a little red cheeked. Mayleea cleared her throat and jumped up. She phased back to a dragon and climbed up a ways.

"_Shall we then? Mustn't keep the Hobbits waiting," _Mayleea said with a dragon grin.

Then it was the Elf's turn to grin. He turned to Aragorn.

"I will go help rescue the Hobbits in your stead, My Lord."

Aragorn smirked and waved them off.

"Bring them home. Safely."

"Good luck my boy," Gandalf said with a grin. "Bring them to Rivendell!"

* * *

**Here you are everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!**


	15. A Hero Comes Home

**Yay! Here is the next chapter! Hope you love it!**

* * *

Maltök and Tónby hovered in the sky while Legolas climbed on Mayleea's back. She took off into the sky, almost throwing Legolas from her back. Luckily he was securely placed in front of her wing joint. Mayleea roared happily as she and her dragons soared over the newly destroyed landscape of Mordor. She heard Tónby's higher pitched roar behind her just as Legolas leaned forward over her neck.

"_Imagine how this will look 100 years from now," _he said.

Mayleea shook her head. When the dust settled and the lava cooled, Mordor would be a monument frozen in time. It would forever show the struggle of hundreds of men and dragons against an unimaginable foe. She and her dragons would be remembered for the rest of time as the beasts that fought alongside the men and elves and dwarves, and helped save the two Hobbits who destroyed the One Ring. Middle Earth would now be propelled into a new and prosperous generation of love and cooperation between races with no looming black cloud drifting from Mordor.

Mayleea turned on a down draft and headed for the mountain. The lava was sending heat and sulfur thirty feet up into the sky as Mayleea, Tónby and Maltök flew over the surface.

"_Where are they?" _Legolas asked Mayleea.

"_Close," _she responded as she rounded the mountain.

Tónby dodged a flying bolder and some lava as part of the mountain exploded.

"_Watch yourself," _Mayleea warned.

Tónby's chest rumbled.

"_Thank you," _she hissed.

Legolas and Maltök laughed and Mayleea snorted just as they came out of the smoke and saw them. The three dragons folded their wings and descended, one after the other. Mayleea landed next to the unconscious Hobbits and Legolas jumped off her back. He checked both of them.

"They are alive," he stated.

Mayleea dropped her face to sniff both of their furry heads. They smelled of sweat and sulfur and blood. Their darker haired Halfling was bleeding from several places on his face and the finger on one of his hands was missing. His lips were cracked and both sides of his neck were rubbed raw. Mayleea purred quietly in his ear and moved to Sam. The moment she laid her golden eyes on him, she felt the connection they shared the few times they'd talked strengthen almost as much as hers and Legolas'.

She ran her gaze over the little stout body. His face was soft and gentle even covered in soot and blood. His lips were also chapped and cracking and his face was wet. Mayleea licked his cheek softly and tasted salt. He'd been crying. Her chest rumbled and she nudged his face with her nose and to her delight, his eyes opened slightly.

"_You are safe little one. We will get you home," _she said quietly into his mind.

"Are you Mayleea?" he asked hoarsely.

She nodded her big head and nudged him again, this time in the shoulder.

"_I am," _she said.

"I feel as if I know you… from… a dream."

"_It was like a dream. Sleep now little one. You will be safe in no time."_

Sam's eyes fluttered twice, then stayed closed. Mayleea swung her head around to Legolas. She grunted and he jumped up on her back. She pushed off the rock just as part of it slid into the lava river on either side. Maltök dropped onto the rock after she was in the air and slid one giant, plated front foot under Sam. He lifted the little Hobbit gently and Tónby took the other Halfling. They climbed into the sky on the updraft and headed for home.

Mayleea felt Legolas lean back and stretch out along her spine. She grinned and banked to the left. He was not surprised and rolled to the right, off her wing and down to her back leg. Startled, Mayleea over corrected and threw him from her foot, where he landed squarely on Tónby's back. The other dragon grinned and grabbed him by the cloak and tossed him back up to Mayleea. She caught him with her front feet and roared. Legolas hooked his left foot on one of her talons and put both his arms out. Mayleea held him up with her other front foot and roared happily. The joy was short lived however because out of nowhere she was knocked out of the sky.

Legolas flew off her leg just to be caught by Maltök as Mayleea and another dragon were falling to the ground fast. Mayleea was becoming very accustomed to having to throw dragons off her back. She reached back with her left front foot and yanked the smaller dragon over her shoulder and threw her toward the mountain.

"_Take the Hobbits back to Minas Tirith! Keep them safe!"_

"We will help!"Legolas yelled.

"_GO!" _she responded as the other dragon came back up at her.

The dragons turned without another word, respecting her word, but Legolas continued to yell. Mayleea ignored it and dodged the dragon. She was small and a pale blue. She almost looked white in the darkness of Mordor.

"_The battle is over!" _Mayleea shouted. _"Come home with us!"_

"_I WAS HOME!" _she screamed.

Mayleea recognized the voice all too quickly.

"_YOU. RUINED. EVERYTHING."_

It was Kópa's mate.

"_I am sorry, but it was YOUR mate who was in the wrong! He was holding everyone against their will!"_

She roared and climbed back up in the air swiping a clawed forepaw halfheartedly at her face. Mayleea dodged her and pushed her down toward the ground with her back feet.

"_Why don't you let your mate fight his own battle?" _Mayleea growled at her, dodging a jet of fire.

"_I am." _

Mayleea turned just in time to get hit in the side by a dragon body. Kópa had come out of nowhere and taken her out of the sky. Kópa seemed to be on a suicide mission. As long as she died, he didn't seem to care if he lived. Mayleea could hear his mate screaming at him to let go, but he didn't respond to her. Mayleea glanced over her shoulder at the fast approaching ground and she knew something had to be done quickly. She kicked out with her left back foot, effectively spinning him in the air. She then had a chance to get out from under him and she took it. However, once on top, Kópa still held onto her. He had both front foot claws dug in behind her shoulders.

Together, they hit the side of the mountain and bounced off. Kópa screeched. His tail had landed in lava. Mayleea smelled the charred flesh immediately. They were airborne for another few seconds before they hit another rock and rolled over and over each other down the mountain where they finally came to rest on a small outcropping of rock. Kópa's claws had come out of her shoulder as they rolled and now they were separated. Mayleea had hit her head on one of the rocks and the lava had splashed on her back and neck as they rolled down. She growled and stood up, testing her bones. Finally she shook her head and tried to extend her wings, but only one was still intact. The bone in the second joint of her left wing was snapped in half. She growled. She wasn't going to be able to do much fighting like this, but as she turned to meet Kópa, she realized she wouldn't have to. Kópa was lying with the lower half of his body over the edge of the rock, in the lava.

Mayleea stepped back as Kópa began sputtering. He was still alive. Mayleea crept forward slowly and looked closer.

"_Mayleea_," he whimpered.

"I'm here," she said as she turned back to an elf.

It was painful, but she managed. The broken wing bone turned into a broken shoulder bone in her elf form and she couldn't lift her left arm. Kópa opened a large eye to stare at her as she knelt beside him. She propped his head up on her knees as she tried to keep her eyes averted from the sickening image of the lower half of his body being eaten away. He was still in his dragon form. There would be no use to change back to a human. The lava came up to just under his chest; just below his heart. Mayleea knew he wouldn't be long for this world.

"Shhh, its alright," she cooed gently. "Why did you do it Kópa?"

He snorted and yanked his head away from her. She fell back against the rock, surprised.

"_Do not pity me," _he growled. _"You are NOTHING. This was your doing."_

Mayleea frowned and shook her head. Kópa would never change. She was sad for him, but she turned her back on him. Just as she did a screech filled the air and Kópa's mate came out of the sky. Mayleea jumped just in time so she wouldn't get smashed by the dragon, and landed on the next rock down. His mate screamed and cried as Kópa breathed his last few raggedy breaths. Mayleea knew that if she was going to get away, now was her chance. She jumped a few more rocks away from Kópa and his mate before she ducked behind a large boulder. She rested for a moment trying to breath normally and take stock of her injuries.

He head was pounding and blood was beginning to seep through her hair from a small gash on the top of her head. Several cuts on her face were already beginning to heal and her bare arms were showing signs of a fight as well. The burns on her back and neck were most prevalent however. She turned around and in the newly rising sun, she inspected a large burn covering most of her right hip. Her pants were creating a very painful rubbing, so, with all the effort she could muster, she phased back to a dragon. She peeked over the rock and Kópa's now widowed mate was in her human form, sobbing by her husband's large head. Mayleea took her leave.

Not able to fly, she hopped from one rock island to the next. In her weakened state she almost fell into the lava several times, but managed to make it to the river below the mountain. The lava was making for very slow going down the mountain, but at the river, the water was steaming. She didn't have to touch it to know it was boiling. As much as she hated the idea, she had to wait for the water to cool down before she could cross. Since she only had use of one wing, flying wasn't an option. She found a crevice hidden at the edge of the river where she shrunk as small as she could and smashed herself inside. Her body ached and all she wanted to sleep safely. Kópa's mate was still screaming but from above. She was looking for Mayleea, but her little cave left her safe enough for now. She assumed Kópa's mate was too distraught to concentrate hard enough to find her anyway. She laid her head down facing the opening, protecting the rest of her body.

About an hour into her stay in the little crevice by the boiling lake, she closed her eyes and drifted into kind of half sleep. She subconsciously explored her mind, sending tendrils of herself out to anyone close enough to sense her, but for some reason she was blocked. From everyone. She let out a slow breath. She must have hit her head harder than she'd thought if she couldn't even use her mindspeaking.

"_Legolas_," she breathed before drifting off into a deep coma.

* * *

Mayleea was groggy. Everything hurt. Her eyes were refusing to cooperate with her mind. Finally she was able to slowly lift her head. It was dusk outside her little hole. She could no longer smell the burning gasses from the lava so she cautiously poked her head out. Nothing was moving so she squeezed her body out of the rocks. Every single one of the muscles in her legs and back protested and her broken wing screamed at being moved. Finally outside she stretched carefully and shook off before she realized how thirsty she was. Before she moved forward any further, she checked the sky for Kópa's mate, but there was no one around, so she made her way to the water's edge. She sniffed it tentatively, but he smelled cool; fresh even. She looked at Mt. Doom behind her and was fairly astonished to see that there was no more ash or smoke coming from the top. There was nothing. It had calmed down and was silent. In fact in the quickly fading light, she could see stars coming out above her. The air was clear and the night crisp.

'_How long have I been asleep," _she asked herself as she leaned forward and stuck her nose beneath the water.

She drank deeply. She could feel the water as it ran down her esophagus and into her stomach. It was cool and wonderful and it seemed to seep its way into every part of her. It renewed her enough that she slipped off the bank and into the water. With her whole body submerged, it took all the strain off her muscles and she could finally relax. She drank a little more and let the water carry her downstream. The current was slow and the steady dragging of her back foot on the bottom of the river was strangely calming. She rolled over on her back and let the water wash the grime and blood off her back and clean the still large burn on her hip. It didn't seem to be healing. In fact, now that she thought about it, none of her wounds were healing the way they should be. She was weak and unable to fly, but perhaps her mindspeaking would work now.

As the current sped up a little and took her between the mountains that created a wall between the outside world and Mordor, she closed her eyes. At first she couldn't feel anyone, but then there was a mind. Someone she had connected to before. She couldn't quite access his mind, but with the remaining effort she could muster, she send out a jolt of electricity, then passed out again.

* * *

Faramir had been in the tower with Eyowén when the first lights came over the hill from Mordor. Neither Faramir nor his new bride to be knew if they were lights from the enemy or returning comrades. Just as quickly as the thought entered their minds however, the cry of a dragon took it away. Another dragon answered and a jet of fire appeared out of the darkness and reflected briefly off the silver helmets of the men of Gondor. Faramir looked at Eyowén and together they went to meet their friends.

Gandalf and Aragorn reached the gate first followed by Eómer and the rest of the company. Close behind were the two dragons carrying a furious Legolas.

"We just left her there!" he was screaming.

"_She ordered us to leave," _the lean female was saying as she dropped one of the Halflings into the waiting arms of a healer.

"I would not have left her so easily. You say you love her and you-" but he was cut off as Tónby stood on her back legs and slowly began to change.

In a moment it was no longer a dragon standing in front of him, but a dark haired elf. She was clad in dark battle armor with the sign the orcs wore painted on the front. Everyone stepped back quickly to give her a wide birth.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said, her tone harsh then turned to Legolas. "I didn't want to leave her."

"You are an…"

"Elf yes. Very good observation. I didn't want to leave her."

By then Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli had come up behind her. Maltok watched them and eyed Tónby carefully.

"Who are you my dear?" Gandalf asked her.

She turned her dark eyes on him.

"_She is Tónby. Last living daughter of Solaris, Princess to the throne," _Maltok said shedding some light on the situation.

Gandalf watched her in awe.

"Yes I am, and my mother needs our help. Maltok contact Kára. Tell her what is going on. Have her bring Pallando back for a search."

Maltok nodded and closed his eyes.

"It will take them at least a day to get back here. We have to go back now," Legolas protested.

"She is still alive," Tónby said turning to him. "I would feel it if she wasn't. You have seen my mother on the battlefield. She will be fine."

Legolas looked like he might explode.

"All the same if she is not back by the time Kára and Pallando get here, we will search for her. For now, everyone needs to rest and tend to their wounds."

She looked at Gandalf, and he nodded.

"She is right. Mayleea is a strong fighter, and none of us have been left with no wounds."

Legolas glared around at everyone then turned on his heel and stormed away up toward the top level of Minas Tirith. Gandalf sighed and Gimli stepped up.

"I will go talk some sense into that boy," he said with a grin and followed the elf (with some difficulty because he was moving so quickly.)

Faramir, who up until that point had been standing in the back, came forward. Aragorn greeted him with an easy smile.

"How was the battle My Lord Aragorn?" he asked clasping hands with the ranger.

"We would not have lasted long without our dragon companions," he answered as he watched Maltok stretch his wings.

Faramir smiled.

"I wish nothing more than to have watched them fight. Was it marvelous?"

Aragorn's dark eyes took on a dreamy clouding.

"War is never an interesting thing to witness my friend."

His gaze met Faramir's.

"But it was something I'll never forget. Mayleea was a great leader."

"How many of them were there?" Faramir asked.

"There had to have been at least 150," he answered.

Faramir could see in his eyes that he was reliving the moment when they all came over the mountain to meet the armies of Gondor and Rohan. How Faramir wished he could relive it as well, but instead he turned Aragorn's attention to another matter.

"I have decided to go back to Osgiliath."

Aragorn seemed to be ripped from his memory prematurely.

"For what reason?" he asked

"I wish to see it for myself. The enemy has abandoned it and I feel the need to start rebuilding. Even if it is in my own mind."

A knowing look crossed Aragorn's hard features, softening them considerably. He put a hand on Faramir's shoulder and squeezed.

"If that is your wish, it is mine. Just be cautious. There could still be enemy there taking shelter from their recent defeat."

Faramir nodded .

"I will be careful. There is not much to fear now."

Aragorn nodded then glanced at Eyówen.

"Will you be taking your bride to be with you to the fallen city?"

Faramir snickered.

"This is not a trip for her I am afraid. I must do it alone. This time anyway."

Aragorn showed a grin of understanding.

"Besides," said Faramir patting Aragorn a little harder than necessary on the shoulder. "I'm sure she is dying to hear about how you defeated the enemy."

Aragorn shook his head and gently pushed his friend away from him.

"Go. And be careful."

* * *

Three mornings later, Faramir woke, kissed Eyówen on the cheek and headed to the stables. Most of the horses from the battle had been killed or injured so Faramir was forced to use a horse of Rohan. They were built different than the ones from Gondor. The Rohan horses were stockier and lower to the ground. They didn't run as fast, but they were much harder to kill. They were made for long distance riding. Their chest's were bigger to accommodate larger lungs and heart. Their legs were thicker; as were their hindequarters with their tails and manes naturally short. Their eyes and ears were big; able to take in as much of their surrounding as possible. They were all around a different animal than Gondor horses.

Faramir had mourned the death of his horse for a short time, but there were still things that needed doing, so he found himself on a horse of Rohan winding through the streets of Minas Tirith. He found that the horses of Rohan were much more spirited than the animals he was used to riding. Eventurally he made it to the gate and started the long journey through the masses of dea Orcs, Wargs, Tolls and once in a while an Olyphaunt. Horses littered the battlefield as well as Men of Rohan. Faramir tried to keep his horse from stepping on anything as it made its way to the river.

After what felt like hours of picking his way through bodies, he was at Osgiliath. He dismounted and tied his horse to what was left of a broken flagpole and began walking. Once or twice he saw a few mangled faces he knew and had to look away. He came to the staircase where he had first met Mayleea. He remembered their first meeting. As soon as he saw her face, he had known who she was. It was odd, now that he was thinking about it. In his mind, her voice had seemed so soft and kind. Almost like the worn leather of his grieves or the grip of his sword. It had been almost comforting, if not a little frightening at first. Then he had seen her face and just known. He touched the stone walkway and closed his eyes. He remembered hers first.

They were a dark green color. Like the trees just as the sun disappears from the sky. He remembered how pained they were. A broken rib would do that to you. And her hair; once done up in the elegant fashion of the elves he assumed, was then a mess. Thrown every which way. It was the color of the crows that he had thrown rocks at as a child. He had yet to see her as a dragon, but he wished. He wished more than anything to be able to see her other form. All of a sudden he felt a tickle at the back of his mind, then, without warning, a shock so powerful it knocked him over.

As he sat on the ground, stunned, there were suddenly strange pictures in his mind that weren't his. He felt water around his body. He was floating. He groaned. He was in so much pain. His ribs, his head, his muscles and skin. Everything. And worse yet, he felt weak. Too weak to do anything but sit there. The feeling passed after a moment and he was able to open his eyes. After a minute, he stood up and he felt the intense need to go to the river, so he did. He stood up on the bank watching the rising sun shining off the water. He watched the water splash against some kind of debris. Perhaps a log or mast from a boat, but then something came above the water as it rolled.

"What is that?" he asked aloud.

It continued rolling and it came above the water again. It was triangular shaped and almost see through. Then it hit him.

"No," he whispered. "It can't be."

He splashed into the water to get a closer look as it passed and he saw a front foot. He knew who it was immediately. He dove into the river without another thought and got to her just as she passed where he had been standing. As he got to her, her dragon form was disappearing and her elf body changed right in his arms. He snaked an arm around her middle and propped her head on his chest so her mouth and nose wouldn't slip under the water, and together, they made their way back to shore.

Once there, Faramir drug the elf on the bank. There he checked for breathing. It was shallow, but it was there. Mayleea was waterlogged and there were cuts and bruises all over her exposed skin. Most, if not all of them looked infected.

"Mayleea," he cooed softly brushing a sticky strand of hair out of her eyes.

He gently shook her, but she didn't respond. He patted her cheek harder and her eyes fluttered but did not open.

"Alright," he said. "Come on."

He lifted her into his arms and made his way back to his horse. He propped her up gently and climbed up after her. He took the reins in one hand and pulled her against his chest with the other. He turned the horse and as they began out of the city. Once again he was thankful he was on a Rohan horse. It took them a little longer to get back, but eventually they reached the gate. The soldier who opened it for him saw surprised to see an unconscious elf.

"Go get Gandalf and Aragorn. Send them to the healing chamber."

The soldier nodded and ran off. Faramir took her to the castle. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas met him there.

"Mayleea," Legolas whispered as he touched her face.

Once again, she didn't respond.

"Come," Aragorn said. "We must get her to Lord Elrond."

"Elrond is here?" Faramir asked.

"He got here two nights ago. He has been in with Frodo. For most of two days. It seems he will have another patient."

* * *

"How long must we wait," Legolas muttered.

Mayleea had been in with Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn for the better part of the day. Dusk was approaching and Legolas was wearing a trench in the stone from pacing.

"Sit down Laddie," Gimli said patting the stone wall next to him.

Legolas ignored him and continued pacing and Gimli rolled his eyes. Merry and Pippin looked at each other just as a roar came from the field below. They all looked over the wall and watched several dragons rise out of the others and glide up to where they were. Kára, Tónby, Paladin, Pallando and Maltok landed lightly behind Legolas. Everyone but Maltok turned back into their other halves.

"Any word on my mother yet?" Tónby asked.

"None yet I am afraid my dear," Gimli answered.

"But if something had gone wrong they would have told us," Pippin said hopefully, then looked at Merry. "Right?"

"Hush Pip," he said distractedly.

"Perhaps there is something we can do for our queen," Pallando said stepping forward and unfolding his fingers.

"Like what?" Kára snapped.

Pallando glared at her and was about to answer, but the door to the throne room opened, drawing everyone's eyes. Gandalf stepped out into the setting sun causing everyone to rush to meet him. Legolas got there first.

"How is she Gandalf?"

The Wizard put up a hand to stop them all.

"She is strong, as most of you know. But she has sustained many injuries."

Gandalf's face was strained with worry and exhaustion.

"She is in a sleep like death. Nothing Lord Elrond or I do can wake her up. We have healed her. Now she must wake up on her own."

"May we see her?" Tónby asked quickly.

Gandalf met her eyes and his face softened.

"I'm sure she would be very happy to wake to her daughter's beautiful face."

Gandalf kissed her hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Princess."

Seeming to remember her manners, Tónby bowed slightly and nodded to him.

"You as well Gandalf the White."

"Go now. See your mother. I need some rest of my own."

He bid them all farewell, leaving them with strict orders to call him if something changed. They all hurried down the hall into the healing chambers. They found Mayleea's room quickly. Aragorn was sitting by her left side, gently wiping her face with a damp cloth and Sam was by the window. They both turned as the party came in. Merry and Pippin ran to Sam and threw their little arms around his neck. Las time they had been to the healing chambers, Sam had been unconscious as well.

Tónby rushed to the other side of the bed and gently took her mother's hand. The rest of them filed in behind her. Legolas came to stand next to Aragorn, who relinquished his spot by her side.

"What can we do for her?" Paladin asked standing at the foot of her bed.

"Nothing I am afraid," Aragorn said. "She must navigate her way back to us on her own."

"I could help," Pippin said leaving Merry's side and climbing up on the bed next to her left hip. "May I sing for her?"

Everyone stared at the fluffy haired Halfling for a moment.

"Maybe if she hears me, she can find her way back."

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea little one," _Maltok said from the doorway

Pippin took a deep breath and looked at Merry and Sam; both who had stepped forward to the end of the bed on either side of Paladin. The three began singing together.

"upon the hearth, the fire is red,

Beneath the roof, there is a bed;

But not yet weary are our feet,

Still round the corner we may meet

A sudden tree or standing stone

That none have seen but we alone.

Tree and flower and leaf and grass,

Let them pass. Let them pass

Hill and water under sky,

Pass them by. Pass them by."

Pippin took Mayleea's hand and they continued.

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadows to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Then world behind and home ahead,

We'll wander back to home and bed.

Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,

Away shall fade. Away shall fade."

Pippin bent over to her ear.

"Come back to us Mayleea."

* * *

**Ok guys here it is! Hope you love it! Review!**


End file.
